Dare? Question? Bring It On!
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: [GAME 9!UP] Mencari fic yang bisa menjahili para karakter Boboiboy? Apa kalian jahilnya tingkat dewa? Ayo, mampir ke sini! Berikan dare dan question pada fav chara kalian! Semuanya ada di sini! [Don't Like, Don't Request!]
1. Welcome to : Dare? Question? Bring It On

_**Alright! Hi, minna! Aku author baru di dunia fanfiction! Bisa panggilku dengan nama Frost. Kayaknya fic aku, My Lost Brothers tidak laku ya? Haha. Biasalah tu! By the way, aku Malaysian. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka nulis fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia.**_

 _ **Ya udah, aku memperkenalkan fic ini, Dare? Question? Bring It On! Aduh, namanya juga dare dan question, jadi kalian bisa berikan dare atau tanyakan question pada karakter-karakter Boboiboy.**_

 _ **Karakternya :**_

 _ **• Boboiboy**_

 _ **• Fang**_

 ** _• Gopal_**

 ** _• Yaya_**

 ** _• Ying_**

 ** _• Ochobot_**

 ** _• Captain Kaizo_**

 ** _• Halilintar_**

 ** _• Taufan_**

 ** _• Gempa_**

 ** _• Blaze_**

 ** _• Ice_**

 ** _• Thorn_**

 ** _• Solar_**

 ** _Halilintar : Mampus! Gila nih author!_**

 ** _Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : KABUUUURR! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAANN!_**

 ** _Gempa : *sweatdrop*_**

 ** _Ice : *tidur*_**

 ** _Solar : Aku juga kena main dalam game tak bermutu ini?_**

 ** _Author : Iya! Pasti dong! Kalian semua akan ku paksakan main game ini! MUAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Halilintar : Sifat yandere-nya kambuh lagi._**

 ** _Fang : Kalau kalian berikan dare dan question yang tak boleh diterima oleh 'akal waras dan minda yang sehat' padaku, nahas kalian! Aku akan serang kalian dengan Harimau Bay- *ditekup* Mmmhmfff-_**

 ** _Author : *nekup mulut Fang* *senyum* Oooh~ Aku bisa lakukan apapun pada kalian. Karena semua keputusan terletak pada tangan readers!_**

 ** _Semua : WOY! Sudahin akting-mu!_**

 ** _Okay, silahkan review ya! Ingat ya, tiada scene-scene 'begituan'!_**


	2. Game 1

**Ahahahahaha! Aku ketawa ngakak bacain dare dan question kalian sehinggakan keluargaku melihatku kayak, 'kenapa dengan anak ini?' Kalian memang benar-benar jahil ya? Sungguh! Lucu sekali! Hahaha! Oke, sebelum aku lepas kendali tawaku, mendingan langsung aja ke game-nya XD**

.

.

Frost : Alright! Semua! Berkumpul dengan segera! Cepat! Cepat! Udah mau mula nih!

Fang : Ck, sok bos kau!

Frost : Oh Fang~ Mendingan kau ngunci mulutmu karena dare ini akan melibatkanmu lho~ Hohohoho *tawa laknat*

Fang : Apa?! Siapa yang berikan aku dare?! Cepat sebut namanya! Akan ku- Mmhmff-

Frost : *nyumpal mulut Fang dengan sepatu* Okay, cepat minna! Usah lambat kek gitu! Kayak siput aja!

Ice : Hoooamm~ Ada apa nih? Lagi enak tidur malah dibangunin.

Frost : Nih, ada author yang berikan dare.. yang melibatkan salah satu daripada kalian bertujuh.. dan Fang *mengambil amplop daripada tas*

Elementals : APA?!

Frost : Iya! *menyeringai*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : TIDAAAAKK! KABUUUURR SEMUAA! *hilang di tikungan*

Solar : *ngedik ngeri* Ka-Kau jangan senyum gitu! Ntar dianggap gila!

Halilintar : Si author dari dulu lagi udah gila! Efek ga makan obat.

Frost : Diam loe! *ngelempar sepatu*

Halilintar : ADAW! *terkapar*

Gempa : *merinding* E-Emangnya siapa yang harus lakukan dare?

Fang : Mmhhmff- *ngeluarin sepatu dari mulutnya* *plop* Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Eish, sini kau author! Helang Baya-

Frost : Eits! Tunggu dulu Fang, ini dare melibatkan Gempa dan dirimu lho~

Fang, Gempa : APA?! BIAR KEBENARAN?!

Frost : Usah teriak kek gitu! Bisa tuli nih telinga kebenaran tau! *nutup telinga*

Solar : Fyuuh, untung bukan aku.

Halilintar : ... *masih terkapar*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Ochobot : *kembali dari acara kabur gaje bersama Ochobot * APA?! GEMPA DAN FANG?! Pfft- Hwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Wakakakaka! *ketawa ngakak*

Frost : *sweatdrop*

Captain Kaizo : Hoy!

Frost : *terlonjak kaget* Oh! Hai abang ganteng~

Semua karakter : Huerkk! Werkk! *muntah hijau berjemaah*

Captain Kaizo : Jangan panggilku gitu! Aku bukan abangmu! *ngeluarin pedang tenaga*

Frost : Woah! Chill, bro! Aku tau itu! Lagian, Captain Kaizo kan alien yang notabene abang Fang. Masa' aku sama si PANG itu adik-beradik.

Fang : Diamlah! Siapa sudi punya kakak sepertimu!

Frost : Lho? Ada aku ucap gitu? *pura-pura polos*

Gopal : Dey! Tega sekali kalian melupakan kami di sini! *muncul tiba-tiba*

Ying : Ya lho! Kayak kita ga dijemput ke game ini ma!

Yaya : Hi! Semua! *lambai ke readers*

Readers : Hai Yaya.. *lambai semula*

Frost : Okay, kayaknya semua udah berkumpul. Mari lihat.. hm.. *baca amplop*

Semua karakter : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Lho? Ngapain kalian neguk ludah? Kan dare ini ditujukan khas ke Gempa dan Fang.

Semua karakter kecuali Fang dan Gempa : *hela nafas lega*

Fang : *neguk ludah*

Gempa : *blushing*

Frost : Okay, dare-nya dari **_Sartika496._** Ia menyuruh kalian.. hm, tepatnya Gempa... _**"Gempa harus nyatain cinta sama Fang! mwhehehe!"**_

Captain Kaizo : *mata sedikit melebar*

Halilintar *bangun dari pingsan*

Ice : *bangun dari tidur*

Fang, Gempa : *memerah kayak pake make-up*

Karakter lainnya : *jawdrop*

Semua karakter : *ngeliat author*

Frost : Apa? Aku hanya bacanya dengan benar, baru dapet feeling-nya~

Taufan : Gila! Nih orangnya lebih licik dariku!

Blaze, Thorn : Pfftt- *nahan tawa*

Ochobot : Hehe. Habislah kalian..

Frost : Ayo Gempa. Cepetin! Banyak lagi dare yang harus ku nulis nih! *nolak Gempa ke depan Fang* Liat! Ice aja udah ketiduran menunggumu! *nunjukin Ice*

Ice : Groooh.. Greeh..

Semua karakter : *ngeliat Fang dan Gempa*

Fang : *blushing* Ergh.. Jadi.. *garuk pipi*

Gempa : *menarik nafas panjang* AKUMENCINTAIMUFANG!

Semua karakter termasuk Frost : *nepuk jidat*

Frost : Ayolah Gempa. Nyatainnya yang benar dong!

Fang : *bersiul-siul*

Gempa : A-Aku menyukaimu F-Fang *blush kayak kepiting rebus*

Fang : A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Gempa.

Frost : *megang kamera* *jprett* *jprett* Lumayan nih. Bisa dijadiin koleksi FangGem-ku! Hohohoho! *kabur*

Fang, Gempa : WOY! JANGAN KABUR! *ngejar author*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal : Hwahahahaha! Wakakakaka! *guling-guling*

Ochobot : Pfftt- Lihat muka mereka tuh! Merahnya melebihi jaket Hali!

Captain Kaizo : Huh. What a waste of time.

Ying : Haiya! Si author nih udah kabur mulu! Padahal masih ada satu lagi dare yang harus dilakukan ma.. *mengambil tas author* Haiya! Tasnya juga ketinggal ma!

Solar : Berikan aku tas itu *ngerampas lalu merogoh tas* Kita coba yang ini *nunjukin sebuah amplop*

Gopal : D-Dey. I-Itukan punya author *ngidik ngeri*

Solar : Lalu..?

Halilintar : Kau tau kan, author itu ada masalah dengan otaknya.

Solar : *menaikkan alis* Masa'?

Ice : *bangun dari tidur untuk kesekian kalinya* Si author itu punya DID lah *nyambung tidur semula*

Yaya : Ice..? Lho? Dia melamun ya?

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : DID?

Ochobot : Apa itu DID?

Captain Kaizo : Dissociative Identity Disorder atau dikenali juga dengan Multiple Personality Disorder.

Semua Elemental kecuali Gempa dan Ice : Disko inisiatif identiti order.. apa?

Blaze : Kalo bisa, aku maunya order piza kek!

Thorn : Gak! Ordernya yang lebih mahal dong!

Yaya : *hela nafas* Personaliti berganda maksudnya.

Semua : Oh~

Solar : Jadi, apa ada kaitannya dengan tas author ini?

Gopal : Kau tidak tau? Author itu punya sisi yang 'dark'. Kalo sisi itu muncul, habislah kita! Bahkan amukannya melebihi Halilintar, Blaze, Yaya malah Captain Kaizo sendiri! *gidik* Appa! Selamatkan anakmu ini!

Solar : Ck, kau percayakan cerita konyol gitu?

Frost : Apa-maksudmu-So-lar? *muncul di belakang Solar dengan aura membunuh*

Semua karakter : *gerak ke belakang*

Solar : Habislah. Author gila itu ada di belakangku kan? *noleh ke belakang*

Frost : Eh? Kenapa muka kalian pucat gitu?

Semua karakter : Fyuuh *hela nafas lega*

Captain Kaizo : Hey, mana perginya Pang dan Gempa?

Frost : Oh. Aku udah urusi mereka kok. Jangan khawatir.

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Mampus. Apa maksud 'urusi'nya coba?

Frost : *ngerampas tas dan amplop yang dipegang Solar* Okay, kita ke dare yang lainnya *baca amplop*

Ying : Gimana author?

Frost : Ck, usah manggilku dengan panggilan author. Frost aja sudah memadai. Hm.. ada dua author yang menanyakan question yang sama. Dan ia ditujukan ke Yaya.

Semua karakter kecuali Yaya, Gempa dan Fang : *memandang Yaya*

Yaya : Aku? *nunjukin diri sendiri*

Frost : Iya! Nih dari **_anggita rosa deliceous mysairy._** Katanya, **_"Wah! Aku mau question untuk Yaya. Bahan-bahan apa saja yang kau buat untuk biskuit kau? Hah."_** Kemudian dari guest, yaitu **_fangirll_**. Katanya, _**"Oh Malaysia eh, ada kacukan Indonesia ke?"**_ Oke, ni soalan khas buatku. Sebenarnya aku Malaysian tulen kok. Lalu, _**"Hah, ni cabaran aku, apa yang Yaya masukkan apa je dalam biskut dia sampai orang mati [?] Pengsan?"**_ Kalimat yang sedikit memusingkan *liat Yaya* Hah, Yaya, ramuan apa yang kau gunakan untuk buat biskuit kau? Aku penasaran juga nih~

Halilintar : Entahnya, rasa kayak kertas ampelas.

Taufan : Emangnya kau pernah rasa kertas ampelas?

Halilintar : *blush* Diam aja loe! Pedang Halilintar!

Taufan : Uwaaa! *kabur*

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Thorn : Iya Yaya! Aku juga pengen tau!

Solar : Aku, kalo bisa ga pengen tau.

Ice : Hooamm~ Hey, apa yang aku lewatkan?

Blaze : Kau lewatkan scene FangGem.

Ochobot : Sudah-sudah. Aku juga mau tau.

Yaya : Er.. tepung, gula, coklat, mentega, rempah kurma, serai, susu dan limau purut.. Emangnya kenapa?

Ying : Haiya! Itu semua bahan-bahan 'normal' ma.. Yang kami pengen tau bahan-bahan 'abnormal' yang kau masukkan dalam biskuitmu lho..

Gopal : Ha'ah! Sampai bisa buat orang pingsan! Hebat sekali kau Yaya!

Frost : Iya! Yang kuingat, kau masukkan satu botol susu kambing putih sempena Hari Biskuit Sedunia. Yang juga sukses membuatkan Boboiboy Angin menjadi gila dan bertukar ke Boboiboy Taufan.

Ochobot : Bukan Boboiboy Angin saja, malah Gopal, Appanya Gopal, paman burger dan abang pejabat pos juga jadi gila!

Yaya : Hm, bahan-bahan yang biasa saja. Oh iya! Aku lupa! Dan juga bawang!

Semua karakter kecuali Captain Kaizo : Werkk! Pantas saja tidak enak! *jatuh terbaring*

Captain Kaizo : Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang!

Fang, Gempa : Hey! Apa yang kami lewatkan?!

Ying : Ramuan 'terbaik' untuk buat biskuit Yaya.

Solar : *mendekat ke telinga Gempa dan Fang* Apa yang si 'frostbite' lakukan pada kalian? *membisik*

Fang : Ck, author gila itu mengikat kami di kursi dalam sebuah bilik, kemudian mengunci bilik itu.

Ice : Terus gimana kalian bisa lolos?

Gempa : Dengan jalan bawah tanah yang dibuat olehku tentunya! Ternyata otak si author, tidaklah sehebat mana yang aku pikirkan.

Frost : Kalian tau, aku mendengar percakapan kalian sedari tadi tau! MARI SINI KALIAAAANN! *ngejar Solar, Ice, Fang dan Gempa*

Ying : Ini ya sisi Frost yang 'lain'?

Ochobot : Entahlah

Gopal : Dey, j-jangan ingatkanku tentang itu lagi. Membuatkanku merinding tau!

Taufan : Haaahh~ Udah cukup Hali! Aku sudah letih kabur darimu.

Halilintar : Makanya jangan bikin orang kesal!

Taufan : Aduh~ Lapar~

Yaya : Ha! Bagus itu! Aku bawa biskuitku hari ini. Kalian mau?

? : ... *krik-krik*

Yaya : Hm, ya sudah. Jumpa di lain chapter ya! Da!

.

.

 **Oke, ini dulu ya untuk sekarang. Kapan-kapan aku nambahin kok! Dan soal DID-nya, aku memang menghidap penyakit itu.**

 **Untuk** ** _Sartika496, anggita rosa deliceous_** **dan** ** _fangirll,_** moga kalian suka ya!


	3. Game 2

Frost : Yo! Kita jumpa lagi dalam...!

Semua karakter : DARE? QUESTION? BRING IT ON!

Frost : Wah, hari ini juga semangat ya? Bagus! Semangat gini lah yang kita butuhkan! *nepuk tangan*

Fang : Ck, gini kau kata semangat? *nunjukin para karakter*

Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar, Gopal, Ochobot : Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur berjemaah*

Frost : *sweatdrop* Abis, suara yang kuat barusan datang dari mana?

Halilintar : Kau liat benda di tangannya Taufan?

Frost : *ngeliat* Apa?! Voice recorder?! Kurang ajar! Aku harus buat sesuatu nih! *lari ke balik dinding*

Ying : Haiyo! Rencana apa pula yang mau Frost lakukan ma..?

Yaya : *gedik bahu* Entahlah Ying. Mendingan kita jangan masuk campur deh.

Captain Kaizo : Pasti idenya jahil. Frost itu jahilnya melebihi Taufan tau.

Frost : Muahahahaha *tawa jail*

Gempa : Apa yang dipegang Frost? Mic dan..

Fang, Halilintar, Ying, Yaya, Captain Kaizo : Speaker?!

Gempa : Mau apakan kau dengan speaker itu?

Frost : Hehehe.. Kalian liat aja deh *ngambil mic* *narik nafas* BANGUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Fang, Halilintar, Gempa, Ying, Yaya, Captain Kaizo : *nutup telinga*

Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar, Gopal, Ochobot : *bangun tidur* WAAAAA!

Taufan : UWAAA! TELINGAKUUU!

Blaze : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ice : *nutup telinga*

Thorn : Gila! Sakit telinga kebenaran nih!

Ochobot : TIDAAAAAKKK!

Gopal : Oi Frost! Sudah-sudahin! Kami udah bangun tau!

Frost : Hehe.. Udah ya? Ga sempat dong, ngejahilin kamu semua..

Halilintat : Itu.. bukannya rencana buat ngejahilin?

Frost : Gak! *senyum* Aku punya ide lain tau! Tapi kayaknya mereka udah bangun, jadi.. Mari teruskan dengan game-nya!

Semua karakter : *mendengus*

Frost : Apa? Kalian mau 'dark' muncul ya?

Semua karakter : *pucat* *geleng kepala* Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kita mulai aja!

Frost : Bagus! *rogoh tas* Oke kita mula ya! Ehem-ehem! *buka amplop*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Perlu ke batuk palsu?

Frost : Wau! Author nih beri tantangannya dalam English. Oke, semua! Dengar ya!

Fang : Ck, kalau dare-nya ditujukan ke aku lagi, akan aku cari author itu hingga ke ujung galaksi bima sakti sekalipun!

Frost : Tenang Fang, tenang. Biar aku lihatnya dulu *baca amplop*

Semua karakter : Dag.. Dig.. Dug.. Dag... Dig.. Dug..

Frost : Hm.. Yah, yang pertama Halilintar, kemudian Solar, lalu Blaze dan yang terakhir Ochobot!

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar, Solar, Blaze dan Ochobot : *hela nafas lega*

Halilintar, Solar, Blaze, Ochobot : *narik nafas* *pucat* (emang robot bisa pucat?)

Frost : Hey narik nafasnya jangan lama-lama. Ntar mati di sini, aku juga yang repot tau!

Halilintar, Solar, Blaze, Ochobot : *deathglare ke author*

Frost : Uwa! Mama! Takutnya! Uu~ *pura-pura takut*

Halilintar, Solar, Blaze, Ochobot : *dengus sebal*

Frost : Sayang sekali deathglare kalian tidak mempan padaku. Oke, dengerin ya. Question pertama ke Halilintar daripada **_Mildmelody_**. Katanya, _**"Who is your most favourite elemental? And why?"**_

Halilintar : No! I don't have any favourite elementals. Cause I hate them!

Frost : *narik nafas* Jadi kau membenci dirimu gitu?

Halilintar : *salah tingkah* Eh? Er.. *blushing*

Taufan : Uu~ Halilin blushing~

Blaze : Kalo aku punya kamera saat ini, pasti sudah aku menjepretnya!

Ice : Hooamm~ Aku ngantuk~ Aku mau tidur~

Gopal : Kau ini Ice, kerjanya tidur, tidur dan tidur.

Ying : Haiya! Kalian berisik sekali! Mendingan bertukar ke tubuh asli kalian!

Yaya : Iya! Si author juga ga perlu repot-repot ngetik panjang-panjang.

Thorn : Tidak! Aku gak mau bercantum!

Blaze : Aku mau hidup lagi!

Ice : Kau sekarang lagi hidup Blaze.

Taufan : Iya! Kalo mati pun, pasti mati di tangan si 'frosbite'!

Gempa : Kalian, sudahlah!

Frost : Woy! Aku gak sekejam itu tau!

Fang : Ck, gak sangka si ketus ini self-incest *senyum sinis*

Halilintar : Diamlah kau rambut landak! Aku bukan self-incest tau!

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat untuk kesekian kalinya*

Solar : Kau tau Hali, kau mengejek si Frost juga. Karena rambutnya sama dengan Fang.

Halilintar : Masa'?

Frost : Sudah! Sudah! Jadi Hali~ *senyum manis*

Semua karakter : Huerkk *muntah darah*

Frost : Siapa yang kau sukai dalam semua personaliti Boboiboy?

Halilintar : Er.. Salah ke kalo aku kata aku suka semuanya..?

Yaya : Hish kau ni. Jawabnya yang benar dong!

Ying : Ha'ah! Jawab dengan jujur lho!

Ochobot : Eh.. Halilintar malu-malu ya? *nada sinis*

Halilintar : Er.. P-Pokoknya aku suka semuanya! Ya semuanya! Titik! Gak pake koma!

Frost : Oh, ayolah Hali!

Halilintar : Ergh.. Gerakan Kilat *kabur*

Gempa : Eh! Hali jangan kabur dong!

Solar : Hali! Tunggu! Aku juga mau-

Frost : *narik belakang jaket Solar* Heh, kemana loe mau pergi? Setelah ini giliranmu tau!

Solar : =￣ω￣=

Frost : Buat muka imut tidak akan membantumu tau! Sekarang jawab ini, _**"What do you think about being the youngest elements? And what do you think about other elements?"**_ Oke, silahkan jawab.

Solar : Uh.. being the youngest elements ya..? *garuk pipi*

Frost : Ya iyalah. Kamu kan munculnya yang terakhir sekali.

Solar : Yah.. Menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Maksudku, walaupun aku munculnya yang terakhir sekali, tidak membuatkan aku dan personalitiku yang lain berbeda. Kalian tau, kami masih orang yang sama. Jadi, aku rasa biasa-biasa saja tentang itu.

Gopal : Sungguh dalam sekali kata-katamu itu *ngusap air mata*

Semua Elementals kecuali Halilintar : Woah! *nepuk tangan*

Frost : Lalu apa kau pikir tentang mereka semua?

Solar : *garuk kepala* Er, kalo Halilintar sih, dia itu cuek bebek, tempramental, irit bicara, dingin, tsun-tsun, tidak berhati perut...

Halilintar : Apa yang kau kata padaku Solar?! Mari sini kau! Biar kusetrummu dengan pedangku! *muncul entah dari mana*

Ice : Hey, bisa diam tidak? Berisik! Aku ga bisa tidur!

Fang : Yah, kau kalau mau tidur, tidurnya di dalam iceberg sana!

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Captain Kaizo : Hey, cepatlah dikit! Membuang masaku saja!

Frost : Oke, oke. Gimana dengan Taufan?

Solar : Hm, Taufan ya.. Periang, hiperaktif, jahilnya tingkat dewa, sedikit gila mungkin..

Taufan : Woy!

Solar : Kemudian yang ketiga, Gempa. Gempa bijak mengatur strategi saat berlawan, personaliti yang lebih kepada Boboiboy asli, paling 'waras' daripada semua personaliti...

Semua Elementals kecuali Gempa : WOY!

Gempa : *senyum nervous*

Solar : Lalu Blaze.. Sejujurnya aku gak tau gimana mau mendiskripsikan anak ini.. Menurutku ulahnya sama dengan Taufan. Tapi kalo lagi marah, bisa sama tahap dengan Hali.

Blaze : *muka innocent* Benarkah?

Solar : Yang kelima, Ice. Mah, ini anak pemalas. Dan juga suka tidur saat orang berbicara sama dia! Liat tuh *nunjuk Ice*

Ice : Grooh..Greeh..

Frost : Nyenyak banget -_-/

Solar : Setelah itu.. Thorn.. *ngeliat Thorn*

Thorn : *ngupil* Apa?

Solar : *hela nafas* Ini anak ga penting *ngalih muka ke samping*

Thorn : *mata berair* Kejam sekali dirimu!

Solar : Ya iyalah! Kau orangnya baik sih! Walaupun sedikit menyebalkan.

Thorn : Hehe *nyengir*

Frost : Sudah-sudah. Ayo beralih ke dare-nya pula.

Fang, Gopal, Ochobot : Apa?! Belum habis lagi?!

Yaya : Iyalah.. Masih ada dare-nya.

Ying : Haiya! Kalian ini! Mau kata tuli, tapi tidak. Pendengaran kalian oke-oke saja.

Captain Kaizo : *mutar mata*

Blaze : Oh ya! Ini giliranku kan?! *teruja*

Frost : Pfftt- *nahan tawa* Jangan teruja gitu Blaze, karena kau akan menyesal nantinya.

Taufan, Thorn : Emangnya apa dare-nya?

Frost : Katanya sih, _**"I dare you to do ice bucket challenge and the donate all of your video game to Ice who would probably throws it away afterwards."**_ *menyeringai*

Blaze : ... *melongo* Maksudnya apaan? Usah English gitu dong! Aku gak paham! *garuk pipi*

Ice : *bangun tidur* Hehehe.. Aku suka dare ini.

Halilintar : Gila!

Gempa : Kurasa tidak mungkin Blaze mau lakukan dare yang kedua.

Fang : Ck, dare-nya senang aja.

Thorn : *bisik ke Fang* Psst- Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya video game pada Blaze. Kalo Ice ngelemparnya sesuka hati, pasti Blaze ngamuk gak jelas.

Blaze : *numpang dengar* APA?!

Thorn : *terbentur kepala dengan Fang* Aduh, habislah..

Taufan : Ck, ck, ck.. Sadis banget hidupmu Blaze.

Halilintar : *nepuk bahu Blaze* *nada sedih* Aku, numpang.. GEMBIRA BUATMU! HAHAHA!

Gopal : Huish.. Hali, kau demam ya?

Solar : *megang dahi Hali* Woi! Kau biasa-biasa aja! Tidak panas pun! Malah lebih sejuk dari suhu normal!

Ying : Aiya! OOCnya parah sekali!

Yaya : Hey, Hali OOCnya dari mula cerita ini lagi. Tapi tampaknya makin parah nih.

Frost : Pasti efek tidak makan obat nih *senyum sinis*

Halilintar : APA?! Mari sini kau author!

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar dan Captain Kaizo : *jawdrop*

Ochobot : Huish, kupikir dia demam tadi.

Gempa : Hahahaha *tawa hambar*

Frost : Oke, aku sudah ikat si tsun-tsun di pokok. Mari kita mulakan dare-nya!

Halilintar : *dari kejauhan* Lepaskan aku! Frostbite!

Frost : Abaikan aja dia. Oke Blaze, nih bucket yang dipenuhi es untukmu.

Blaze : Tapi Ice kan ada di sana! Mana mungkin dia mua- Tunggu! Apa?!

Frost : Iya Blaze! Ice bucket challenge! Cepat! Ini tantangan buatmu!

Blaze : Tapi.. kalo gitu, semuanya harus main kan?

Frost : Nggak Blaze! Miss Mildmelody tantangnya kamu aja lho~

Blaze : Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa tidak Ice saja?! Namanya juga Ice, pasti bisa tahan es!

Frost : *cekikikan* Ayo Blaze! Terima aja!

Fang : Masa' kau itu p-e-n-a-k-u-t? *senyum sinis*

Blaze : Apa?! Kau meremehkan aku ya?! Sini tuh bucket! *ngerampas bucket dari tangan author*

Semua karakter kecuali Blaze : *melihat Blaze*

Blaze : *neguk ludah* *tangan ketar*

Taufan : Ayo Blaze!

Thorn : Iya! Tunjukin si Fang bahwa para Boboiboy Elementals berani nerima tantangan!

Ice : *meluk gulingnya*

Captain Kaizo : Huh, ada juga permainan macam ni?

Solar : ...

Blaze : *mengangkat bucket ke atas kepalanya*

 _SPLAAASSSSHHHHHHH_

Frost : Woah! Hebat Blaze!

Blaze : *meluk tubuh* S-S-S-Sejuk! *gigil* A-A-Ada h-h-h-h-handuk t-t-t-tidak?

Frost : Nih *ngelempar handuk ke Blaze*

Blaze : *menyelimuti handuk ke badannya*

Frost : Oke Blaze, sekarang kau harus berikan semua video games-mu pada Ice. Dan biarkan Ice buat apa saja pada video games-mu, termasuklah membuangnya.

Blaze : APA?! GAK MUNGKIN AKU AKAN BERINYA!

Solar : Kau udah ga dingin lagi?

Blaze : Eh? *facepalm*

Taufan : Fyuuuhh~ *ngeniup angin ke Blaze*

Blaze : T-T-T-T-Tau-f-f-fan! Ka-Kau a-kan ku balas n-nanti!

Ice : Hey, berikan aku video games-mu Blaze.

Blaze : J-J-Jangan h-harap!

Yaya : Kau tantang atau tidak Blaze?

Blaze : P-Pastilah aku tantang! Ugh!

Thorn : *bawa sekardus video games Blaze* Nih video games-nya!

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar : *ngeliat video games Blaze*

Blaze : Tidaaaaakkkkk~ Video games-kuuu~ *slow motion*

Ice : *ngambil kardus dari Thorn* Hehehehe... Aku akan membuangnya nanti ya! Da Blaze! Aku pulang dulu!

Ochobot : Kasiannya..

Captain Kaizo : Udah habis kan? Oke, aku mau balik.

Blaze : *matung kayak batu*

Solar : *lambai tangan depan Blaze* Hoy Blaze!

Blaze : ...

Frost : Oke Blaze, mari kita pulang. Aku akan traktirmu Hot Chocolate Special Tok Aba! *narik tangan Blaze*Oh ya! Ochobot! Ini untukmu, **_"I dare you to... stay, it's probably not hard you're already cute!_** Oke da, minna!

Ochobot : Fyuuh. Untuk bukan yang aneh-aneh.

Gopal : Hoy! Frost! Traktirku juga! Huhuhuhu! Video games-ku habis dijual appaku kemarin!*nangis lebay*

Ying : Hey, usah bohong Gopal!

Yaya : Frost mentraktir Blaze agar Blaze tidak ngamuk di sini.

Gempa : Aku merasa iba pada Blaze.

Fang : Salahin Miss Mildmelody untuk ini.

Taufan : Wah! Kelihatannya menarik ya kalo ditantang!

Fang : Menarik palamu!

Thorn : Eh~ Aku lupa bahwa Fang dan Gempa udah jadian~ *menyeringai*

Gempa : *blush* J-Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu Thorn.

Ochobot : Kira-kira apa yang Ice buat dengan video games Blaze ya?

Gempa, Fang, Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Thorn, Taufan, Solar : Entahlah *gedik bahu*

 _Sementara itu..._

Halilintar : WOY! LEPASKAN AKU! SESIAPA AJA!

.

.

 **Oke, ini aja dulu. Moga kamu suka** ** _Mildmelody_** **. Ngomong-ngomong, humor-nya garing ya! Oke, jumpa di chapter akan datang!**


	4. Game 3

**Mildmelody : Oh, I've noticed that already. I kept asking my mind, what does she want? But it's okay. I often does that mistake too. Past is past, right? :')**

 **Pada semua yang review, fave, foll, makasih ya! XD I really appreciate it!**

.

.

Taufan : Hi semua! Ini aku, si Taufan yang tampan dan imut! Kita temui lagi dalam... Dare? Question? Bring It On! Yeah!

Thorn : Hey Taufan, beriku mic itu! *ngerampas mic dari tangan Taufan* Yah! Selamat datang ke game ini!

Blaze : Hey, aku juga mau! Beriku- A-A-Achoo!

Taufan, Thorn : Eww, bersinnya jangan di sini dong!

Yaya : Eh? Mana Frost?

Ying : Ya lho! Selalunya ia yang ngejemput readers. Tapi sekarang si trio tu ma..

Captain Kaizo : Hey, budak bumi. Aku ada misi penting nih. Kurasa kalo aku tidak mengambil bagian dalam game ini ga apa-apa kan? Karena fans-ku bukannya ramai pun di luar sana! Oke, aku gi dulu.

Gopal : Eh? Kenapa dengan Captain Kaizo? Merajuk eh?

Yaya : Bukanlah. Ia bilang ia ada misi penting.

Fang : Ha'ah. Kurasa mungkin chapter depan ia akan muncul. Atau depannya lagi. Entah *gedik bahu*

Blaze : Eh? Kurasa ia merajuk! Karena gak ada fans yang berikan ia question atau da- A-Achoo!

Ying : Aiyo! Bersinnya tutup mulut ma! Baru kuman tidak membiak ke orang lain!

Gopal : Hehe. Ini efek karena nerima tantangan ice bucket challenge *tawa*

Halilintar : Mana?! Mana frostbite itu?! Aku mau hajar dia! *muncul dengan pedang halilintar*

Solar : Hei, tenanglah.

Ochobot : Kenapa dengan Hali?

Gempa : Yah, ia hanya mau balas dendam atas apa yang Frost lakukan padanya.

Ice : Eh? Emangnya apa yang Frost lakukan padanya?

Taufan : Itu lah kau! Tidur aja!

Thorn : Frost mengikat Hali di pokok.

Frost : *menyeringai* Oh, jadi si tsun-tsun mau balas dendam ya? *muncul di belakang para karakter*

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar : *gidik ngeri* Auranya lain dari chapter-chapter kemarin *dalam hati*

Halilintar : Ha! Itupun kau!

Frost : Tenanglah. Aku ga mau cari masalah.

Ochobot, Gempa : Jadi, kau ini 'dark' ya?

Frost : Yah, kalian bisa anggapku gitu.

Blaze : Hei, dark! Mendingan ka- A-Achoo! Kau berikan ak- A-A-Achoo!

Semua karakter : *ngeliat Blaze dengan muka datar*

Frost : *senyum sinis*

Fang : *dalam hati* Mengerikan juga dia ni.

Frost : Sudahlah. Aku mau habisin nih chapter secepat mungkin *ngeluarin amplop*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Serius banget!

Ice : Aku pasti tidak bisa tidur dalam chapter nih! *dalam hati*

Frost : Baiklah, dari _**Diah869**_. Nih, question buatmu Fang, _**"Hei Fang... Jika kau itu alien, kenapa wajahmu oriental? Juga Abang Kaizo, kenapa seperti keturunan China gitu? Apa di alien sana wajahnya ada ras-ras kayak manusia?"**_ *ngeliat Fang dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan*

Semua karakter : *ngeliat Fang*

Fang : *garuk pipi* Ergh.. pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Semua karakter : Jawab aja lah!

Taufan : Hah! Aku tau! Kau dan Captain Kaizo pasti sudah buat plastic surgery nih!

Fang : WOY! MANA ADALAH! Nih muka original tau! Er.. aku pun sebenarnya tidak berapa pasti. Tapi waktu aku dalam misi mencari jam kuasa untuk diberikan kepada orang yang lebih layak, aku juga sedikit kaget setelah melihat Ying..

Ying : Melihatku?

Fang : Hm. Wajahku bukan saja sama dengan penduduk bumi, bahkan hingga keturunan China gitu.

Thorn : Eh.. Tapi wajah abangmu tidak lah seperti orang China yang sesungguhnya. Yang kulihat kau lah lebih kepada orang China *ngupil*

Blaze : Hah! Ini pasti karena mamanya Fang atau papanya.. Er.. Aneh ya sebut-sebut mama sama papa alien...

Semua karakter : Teruskan!

Blaze : Eh? Oh, hehehe. Salah satu daripada 'orang tua'nya Fang daripada alien, dan satunya lagi daripada bumi, mungkin keturunan China... Entahlah..

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Solar, Gopal, Ochobot : Ada benarnya juga tuh!

Gempa : Terkadang kau ini lebih bijak dariku ya.. Berpikiran di luar kotak.

Halilintar : Mah, ini namanya berpikiran di luar angkasa..

Taufan, Thorn, Gopal, Ochobot : Hahahahaha!

Yaya : Kalian ini.. *ngusap pipi*

Blaze : Hey! Biar berpikir di luar angkasa, jangan berpikir di dalam angkasa tau! A-Achoo!

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Ice : Dia mulai ngawur lagi..

Frost : Hey! Gimana aku bisa ke sini?

Semua karakter : *ngeliat author*

Frost : Apa? *muka innocent*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : YEAYYY! Frost udah kembali 'normal'!

Frost : Normal..?

Halilintar : Iya. 'Dark' muncul tadi!

Solar : Walaupun aku tidak menafikan, 'dark' itu sedikit mengerikan.

Frost : Oh~ Jadi kalian udah lihat sisiku yang sadis itu, ya udahlah! Ayo! Kita ke dare-nya pula! Siapa yang mendapat peran dalam dare ini ya?

Semua karakter : *nahan nafas*

Frost : Hahahaha! Si tsun-tsun itu lagi!

Halilintar : Apa?! Berhenti manggil-manggil aku dengan nama gitu! Menjijikkan tau!

Frost : Lho? Jangan nyalahin ke gue kek, tuh, nyalahin si Solar sana!

Solar : Eh?! Kenapa aku?!

Ochobot : Dalam chapter depan, kau yang gelar si hali itu tsun-tsun.

Frost : Sudah-sudah! Nih! Hali! Dengerin ya! _**"Untuk dare, aku mau Halilintar yang cuek bebek dan dingin itu mau merubah sikapnya jadi lebih ramah, suka senyum, jahil juga, riang, pokoknya nyenengin dwh. Hahahaha... Pasti tantangan terberat bagimu wahai Halilintar tersayang :p"**_ Oke, ini dulu. Wahai Halilintar tersayang~ Silahkan jawab~

Halilintar : Ck, usah manggilku gitu! Geli tau!

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Hahahahahaha! Cepatlah jawab, wahai Halilintar tersayang~ Hahaha

Gopal : *bisik ke trio* Hey, kalian tidak takut ya dengan si hali?

Taufan : *bisik* Emangnya kenapa?

Ochobot : *numpang dengar* Itu, mukanya udah merah gitu. Pasti kapan-kapan bisa 'meledak' nanti!

Ice : *bisik juga* Hei, itu bukan merah marah, tapi merah malu. Dia kan tsun-tsun..

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal, Ochobot : Hahahahahahah!

Halilintar : Aku bisa dengar itu!

Frost : Hey, cepat! Kau kena tukar sikapmu wahai Halilintar tersayang~

Halilintar : Ergh..

Frost : Hehe, senyum dikit dong!

Halilintar : *senyum maksa*

Gempa : Senyumnya biar benar Hali!

Ying : Haiya! Itupun susah ya?

Yaya : Senyum, biar ikhlas. Dikira pahala lho~

Halilintar : *senyum*

Frost : Wah! Baru manis dong! Ginilah Halilintar tersayangku! *meluk Hali*

Halilintar : Ya sudah! Bye! Gerakan Kilat *kabur dari dipeluk author*

Frost : Hali~

Solar : Mau ke mana tuh anak?

Frost : Iya tuh.. Masih ada question untuknya nih! *nunjuk amplop*

Fang : Apa katanya?

Frost : Katanya? Dengar dulu nih kataku! Pergi cari si Hali! Baru bisa dengar katanya!

Fang : Ck *sebal*

Taufan : Oke, aku gi cari ya! Tunggu sebentar!

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Halilintar : Lepaskan aku Taufan! Ergh!

Ice : Si Hali udah datang?

Thorn : Gimana Taufan bisa menjerat si tsun-tsun?

Blaze : Pasti tidak menyenangkan nih..

Taufan : Diamlah Halilintar tersayang~

Semua karakter : Huerkk! *muntah hijau*

Frost : *ngeliat Taufan dan Hali* Oke, Taufan, bawa Hali ke sini supaya aku bisa mengik- *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : Eish.. Tak guna!

Taufan : Hehe.. aku banyak belajar dari Frost!

Posisi Halilintar : Diikat pada pokok yang ditarik oleh Taufan

Blaze, Thorn, Gopal, Ochobot : Hwahahahahah! Wakakakakaka! Gila nih!

Frost : *sweatdrop* Tapi tidak sampe gitu kan..

Yaya : *hela nafas*

Ying : *nepuk jidat*

Fang : Sekarang ia sudah di sini, jadi cepatlah.

Frost : Iya! Iya!

Taufan : Hey Frost, gimana dengan Hali? Apa kita lepaskan saja?

Frost : *menyeringai* Hehe, tidak perlu. Karena ini hanyalah question.

Halilintar : Sial!

Frost : Oh ya, tantangannya Miss Diah belum habis lho Hali~

Halilintar : Apa?! Belum?!

Frost : Katanya, _**"Oh ya, tambahan. Suruh dia nembak aku, kata-katanya kayak apa ya kira-kira? Penasaran! :v aihihihi"**_ Gitu~ Jangan menghampakan hati Miss Diah wahai Halilintar tersayang~ *menyeringai*

Halilintar : *blushing* L-Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!

Yaya : Ck, ck, ck

Ying : Haiya! Ga baik lho nyumpah-nyumpah!

Ochobot : *geleng kepala * Hali perlu dimasukkan ke kelas tatasusila nih!

Gempa : *ngusap jidat*

Ice : Hoooamm~

Fang : Hey ketus, jawab aja lah!

Frost : *pura-pura sedih* Hiks.. Tega sekali kau ngatain aku brengsek..

Solar : *hela nafas*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal : *main hom pin pa*

Frost : Hish, cepatlah! Kau ini, dasar penakut!

Halilintar : APA?! Aku buka penakut! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!

Fang : Gampang sekali kesulut emosi kalo ngatainnya penakut *senyum sinis*

Frost : Kalo mau dilepas, jawabnya dengan cepat! Baru bisa lepaskanmu!

Halilintar : *blushing* Ck, ak-aku suka kamu Miss Diah!

Frost : Benaran?

Halilintar : Iya! A-Aku sangat m-m-mencintainya! Ugh! Sekarang lepaskan aku!

Frost : Bisa aja, sesudah kamu ngejawab pertanyaan dari Miss Vanilla! *senyum*

Halilintar : HAH?! Loe memang cari nahas denganku nih!

Frost : *berdiri di hadapan Hali* Selepas ini aku akan melepaskanmu! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan nih dengan jujur ya! Daripada _**Vanilla Blue12**_ , _**"Aku mau kasih question untuk Halilintar, gak aneh-aneh kok. Aku hanya mau nanya, siapa di antara saudara/pecahannya yang paling ia sayangi dan juga apa yang akan ia lakukan kalo di antara pecahannya itu mati?"**_ Gitu aja. Dan juga, salken juga ya, Miss Vanilla!

Halilintar : Kan sudah ku katakan! Aku sayangi semua pecahanku! *ngeliat Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn* Walaupun sebagiannya menyebalkan!

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : WOY!

Solar, Gempa, Ice : *senyum*

Fang : Hah! Benar kataku! Kau itu self-incest!

Halilintar : *deathglare ke Fang*

Frost, Ying, Yaya : Awww~ Sho kiyut~

Frost : Hahaha! Lalu, kalo salah satu daripada personaliti Boboiboy, selain dirimu pastinya, mati, apa yang kau lakukan?

Halilintar : Mati ya? *gedik bahu* Entah. Yang pasti, akan ku cari si pembunuh itu dan campakkannya ke matahari!

Gopal : Woah, mendingan jangan cari nahas dengan salah satu daripada kalian deh.

Frost : Kau sadis juga ya... Oke, next dare and question! *cari amplop baru*

Halilintar : Woi! Kapan mau lepasin aku?!

Frost : Oh, sorry. Aku kelupaan. Taufan, buka ikatannya dong!

Taufan : Kenapa aku?

Frost : Kau yang ikatnya di pokok!

Taufan : Aku belajar darimu!

Frost : Kau ya-

Thorn : *jalan ke Hali* Sini, aku buka ikatannya.

Halilintar : Thanks.. Gerakan Kilat! *menghilang*

Blaze : Lho? Malah kabur *makan lollipop*

Ice : Kalo dapat tangkapnya lagi, mendingan jangan lepaskan terus..

Solar : Hm, biarin dia mohon untuk dilepaskan.

Frost : Udah-udah. Nih dare baru dari author _**IntonPutri Ice Diamond**_.

Fang : Kalo ianya tentang si ketus lagi, aku mau keluar dari sini.

Gopal : Dey~ Kapan aku bisa nerima dare atau jawab question?

Taufan : Ha'ah! Kapan giliranku?!

Blaze : Hey, aku kalo bisa ga mau nerima dare lagi tau!

Ice : Kenapa, bukannya menyenangkan bagimu?

Thorn : Menyenangkan apanya? Yang ada justeru menyusahkan. Liat tuh.. *nunjuk Blaze*

Blaze : Achoo! A-Achoo! Aku ga su- Achoo!

Ying : Haiya! Nerima dare menyusahkan.. Tidak nerima dare pun menyusahkan ya?

Ochobot : Untung aja tantangan buatku mudah aja chapter kemarin.

Gempa : Kalian ini aneh.. *sweatdrop*

Yaya : *hela nafas*

Frost : *dalam hati* Justeru, kalian semua aneh menurutku.

Solar : Hey, Frost! Cepat!

Frost : Eh? Oh! Baiklah. Katanya Miss IntonPutri, **_"Saya mau 7 elemental pelukan sambil bilang, "BERPELUKAAAAAANNN~"_** Mah, ini dare-nya gampang! *petik jari* Kalo kalian ga bisa lakukannya, aku ga tau mau ngata apa *pijit dahi*

Gempa : Itulah yang menjadi masalah!

Frost : Emangnya kenapa?

Thorn : Hali kan udah kabur..

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Solar : *hela nafas* Anak itu..

Blaze : Oke, kali ini biar aku yang mencarinya!

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Halilintar : Woy! Ngapain semua orang suka menjahiliku?!

Blaze : Diam aja lah Hali!

Halilintar : Lepasin!

Posisi Halilintar : Diikat di kursi yang ditarik oleh Blaze.

Kondisi Halilintar dan Blaze : Badan penuh luka.

Frost : Kenapa dengan tubuh kalian?

Fang : Apa jadi kalo kau campur orang pemarah dengan orang yang sabarnya cepat terkuras?

Frost : Em, seperti gunung berapi yang siap meledak..?

Fang : Iya!

Ice : Pasti lagi habis bertarung.

Gempa : *geleng kepala*

Frost : Oke, cepat lakukan!

Halilintar : Lakukan apa?

Thorn : Miss IntonPutri tantangnya kita, 7 elemental Boboiboy untuk berpelukan sambil bilang, "BERPELUKAAAAAANNN~"

Halilintar : Apa?! Ga mau! Takkan terjadi! Hanya di mimpimu!

Fang : Cerewet.

Gempa : *nepuk bahu Hali* Hei, ayolah. Masa' dengan diri sendiri kau tidak mau? *senyum*

Halilintar : Dikarenakan itulah aku ga mau berpelukan!

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Aduh.. susah banget nih anak.. *pijit dahi* Oke Hali, kalo aku lepaskanmu, kau janji tidak akan kabur ya?

Halilintar : *ngalih muka ke samping* Aku janji.

Frost : *buka ikatan*

Halilintar : Heh, gampang sekali ditipu! Gerakan Kil-

Gempa : Tanah Pencengkam! *cengkram Hali*

Halilintar : Hah?! Apa yang berlaku?! Lepaskan aku Gempa!

Taufan : *senyum sinis* Tampaknya Gerakan Kilat-mu tidaklah sepantas kilat sebenar~

Blaze, Thorn, Ochobot, Gopal : Hahahahaha!

Halilintar : *dengus sebal*

Frost : Baiklah~ Cepat berpelukan sekarang~ *megang kamera*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur*

Frost : *sweatdrop* Aduh.. anak ini! *mendekat ke telinga Ice* BANGUUUNN!

Ice : ... Grooh.. Greeh..

Frost : Biarin aja. Sekarang mendekat!

Blaze : *narik lengan Ice*

Halilintar : Tunggu! Aku gimana? Masa' tidak dilepasin?!

Frost : Kamu ya.. Hm.. *megang dagu* Gak! Biar aja kondisimu gitu! Kalo dilepaskan, ntar kamu kabur lagi lho~

Gempa : Iya! Biar saja gitu! Kalo kamu coba juga untuk loloskan diri, akan ku eratkan lagi cengkramannya. Biar kamu ga bisa nafas..

Frost : Aku setuju! Blaze, pegang Ice yang benar ya! Oke, Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

Semua Elementals kecuali Halilintar dan Ice : BERPELUKAAAAAANNN~

 _Jepreettt_

Frost : Alright! Gini aja pun oke lah, dengan Halilintar yang dicengkram tanahnya Gempa dan Ice yang ketiduran! Harus masukin ke diary aku nih! Hehehe..

Semua Elementals kecuali Ice : WOY! YANG BENAR!

 _Sementara itu..._

Yaya : Mereka kayak saudara kembaran ya..

Ying : Iya ma.. Hihihi..

Fang : Huh!

Ochobot : Kau cemburu ya Fang?

Gopal : Iya! Fang cemburu! Karena Captain Kaizo tidak pernah memeluknya kayak gitu!

Fang : Apa?! Mari sini kau Gopal!

.

.

 **Woish.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini..** ** _Diah869_** , **_Vanilla Blue12_** dan **_IntonPutri Ice Diamond_** , **moga kalian suka ya!**

 **Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	5. Game 4

**Wuish.. makin banyak nih yang kasi dare dan question. Jadi, maaf ya kalo aku belum memuat dare & question kalian! Tapi selagi tidak ada dare yang 'begituan', aku akan update mengikut kemampuan aku kok. Tenang aja...**

 **Dan juga, aku mumgkin akan hiatus untuksementara waktu setelah Game 5 aka chapter depan, karena aku mau update cerita-ceritaku di wattpad yang notabene-nya cerita tenteng Boboiboy yang ditulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Cerita-ceritaku, E.S.R.L, Gender Ditukar?!, Rivalku, Pacarku(FangBoy), My Lost Brothers. Kalo berminat kapan-kapan mampir ya ke ceritaku! Usename-ku sama aja, BloodyFrost98 :p**

 **Okay, on with the game!**

.

.

Frost : Yah! Kembali lagi dalam...!

Semua karakter : DARE? QUESTION? BRING IT ON!

Frost : YEAH! Oke, apa kalian sehat-sehat aja?

Semua karakter : Ya!

Blaze : Nggak! Achoo!

Frost : *sweatdrop* Kasian bat lu Blaze.

Taufan : Dia gak ada sehat-sehatnya dari chapter kemarin!

Thorn : *nepuk bahu Blaze* Yang sabar ya.

Blaze : Usah ucap kek gitu ke aku! A-Achoo! Kayak aku lagi sakit aja! Achoo!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Emang kamu lagi sakit.

Frost : Eh? Abang ganteng tidak muncul lagi ya dalam chapter ini?

Fang : Belum. Misinya lebih penting daripada game ini tau!

Frost : Eh~ Fang kangen abangnya ya~

Fang : *memerah* M-MANA ADA LAH!

Semua karakter : *muka datar* Dasar tsundere *dalam hati*

Fang : *blushing*

Gempa : Eh.. Fang blushing ya~

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal, Ochobot : Uuuu~

Halilintar : Heh. Kau itu Brocon sama abangmu ya? *senyum sinis*

Fang : TIDAK!

Frost : *nepuk jidat* Aduh.. Kalian ini. Bisa pusing kepala kebenaran nih.. Ya sudah, ayo kita mulakan gam- Eh? Mana tasku? *noleh kiri-kanan-atas-bawah-depan-belakang*

Semua karakter : *ngeliat author*

Frost : Taufan! Blaze! Thorn! Kalian ngambil tasku ya?!

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : TIDAK!

Thorn : Bukan kami!

Blaze : Iya! Achoo! Tega sekali kau- A-Achoo! -menuduh kami yang tidak-tidak! Achoo!

Taufan : Entahnya!

Frost : Gosh! Kalo gitu aku tertinggal tasku! *lari*

Ice, Ochobot : Di mana emangnya?

Solar : Lho? Udah pada kabur? Biarin aja!

Halilintar : Sebentar lagi pasti datang juga!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Frost : Oke, aku sudah menjumpainya, sekarang kita bis- Er.. *muka datar*

Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn : Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur terkapar*

Frost : Sejak kapan...

Ochobot : Sejak kau kabur.

Frost : *hela nafas* *berjalan ke arah Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn* *berjongkok*

Taufan : AWWW! SAKIT!

Thorn : WOY! TELINGANYA JANGAN DIPELINTIR!

Blaze : ARGHH! LAGI ENAK-ENAK TIDUR MALAH DIBANGUNIN! UDAH MAU MASUK KE ALAM MIMPI JUGA!

Ice : Ck, kau ini.. Kacau aja..

Frost : Oke, sudah-sudah! Ayo kita nyambung game-nya!

Semua karakter kecuali Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn : AYO!

Frost : *buka amplop* Wuish.. Miss Kagura minta dipercepatkan dare-nya. Baiklah! Akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu Miss Kagura~

Gopal : Kenapa gitu?

Solar : Ha'ah! Ikut giliran dong!

Halilintar : Pilih kasih!

Frost : Suka-suka aku dong! Miss Kagura salah satu daripada author favourite-ku tau! *menjulurkan lidah*

Halilintar, Solar, Gopal : Ck *sebal*

Frost : Baiklah! Aku bacakan dare-nya yah?

Semua karakter : Dag.. Dig.. Dug.. Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Frost : Woah! Taufan! Chapter lepas kau nanya kapan giliranmu kan?

Taufan : IYA! *teruja* Kenapa?! Sekarang giliranku ya?!

Frost : Ha'ah! Tapi bukanmu saja lho~ Dare ini melibatkanmu dan Hali~ Lalu question-nya harus Blaze dan Ice yang ngejawab~ *senyum sinis*

Halilintar, Taufan : APAAA?!

Taufan : Aku dengan Hali?!

Halilintar : Aku dengan Taufan?!

Frost : Iya! *menyeringai*

Blaze : Fyuuh~ Untung saja pertanyaan..

Ice : *hela nafas* Kenapa harus aku?

Frost : Kenapa Ice? Kau itu belum nerima dare atau question, udah merengek?

Ice : Bukan itu masalahnya!

Semua karakter : Lalu apa?

Ice : Aku ga bisa tidur dong!

Semua karakter : *gedubrakk*

Semua Elementals kecuali Ice : Terbaik~

Frost : Oke, nih dare buat Hali dan Taufan, dari author _**Harukaze Kagura**_. _**"Saya punya dare buat Taufan, yaiktu pakai nekomimi dan bilang 'Makan aku, nyaaa~~~!' sambil peluk Halilintar kalo perlu di gendong bridal style aja sekalian. Dan pokoknya kalian berdua NGGAK BOLEH nolak ya~~~!"**_ *ngeliat Halilintar dan Taufan sambil menyeringai*

Halilintar, Taufan : *blushing*

Gopal : Ayoyoyo~ Habis kalian~

Ochobot : Hahahaha!

Fang, Yaya, Ying, : *geleng kepala*

Gempa : *senyum sambil geleng kepala*

Solar : *nepuk jidat* Kenapa antara semua personaliti Boboiboy ini tidak ada yang normal?

Blaze, Thorn : *turut ber-blushing-ria*

Taufan : Apa itu nekomimi?

Frost : Nekomimi itu kuping kucing Taufan..

Halilintar : Aku lagi?! Kenapa?!

Frost : Kau itu udah terlebih famous~

Fang : Ck *decak*

Frost : Oh~ Fang cemburu ya~?

Fang : Mana ada!

Frost : Apa-apa je lah. Kalian semua tunggu sini ya! Aku mau ngambil costume *berjalan pergi*

Halilintar : ... *berdebar*

Taufan : *dalam hati* Kenapa denganku?

Frost : Oke, nih kuping kucingnya Taufan~

Taufan : Ergh.. *ngambil kuping kucing*

Frost : Pakainya sekarang!

Taufan : *pakai dengan perlahan*

Ice : Eh, kau ga buka topimu?

Taufan : Biarin aja! Ga mau!

Frost : Sekarang Hali~ *ngeliat Halilintar*

Halilintar : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Gendong Taufan ala bridal style~ *megang kamera*

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar dan Taufan : *dalam hati* Kenapa Hali tidak kabur aja?

Halilintar : Ck, menyebalkan *menjalan dekat Taufan dan menggendongnya*

Frost : Bridal style Hali~ *siapin kamera*

Halilintar : Ck *blushing dan ngubah posisi Taufan ke bridal style*

Semua Elementals : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Oke Taufan! Sekarang ucap kalimat yang Miss Kagura bilang!

Taufan : K-Kalimat apa?

Frost : Aduh.. "Makan aku, nyaaa~~~!"

Taufan : *blushing* M-M-Makan aku, nyaaa~~~! *mejam mata*

Halilintar : *makin memerah* *ngalih muka ke samping*

Jepreettt

Frost : Hahaha! Aku dapat foto kalian!

Halilintar : *lepasin Taufan*

Taufan : *ambruk ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya* ADAW! SAKIT HALI!

Halilintar : *kabur dengan Gerakan Kilat*

Taufan : *melepas kuping kucing* HALI! Sini kau! *ngejar Hali*

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Oke, sekarang giliran kalian Blaze, Ice *ngeliat Blaze dan Ice*

Ice : Moga aja pertanyaannya yang gak aneh.

Blaze : Moga aja... *gumam*

Frost : Ini question buat Blaze, _**"Apa yang kamu sukai dan tidak sukai dari Blaze, dan pertanyaan yang sama buat Ice, apa yang kamu sukai dan kamu tidak sukai dari Ice"**_ Yah~ Gitu aja lho~ Gampang nih~

Yaya : Iya, mudah aja nih!

Fang : *hela nafas*

Ying : Iya lho~ Senang aja ma...

Gopal, Ochobot : *berbicara sesama mereka*

Gempa : Hehe.. Jawab aja Blaze!

Thorn : Iya! Jawab! Jawab!

Solar : *pijit dahi*

Blaze : Hm.. Yang kusukai dari Ice ya.. Achoo! Mukanya imut, orangnya peka, pipinya tembem.. Achoo!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Mukanya sama aja denganmu dan Elementals yang lain!

Ice : *blush*

Blaze : Yang ku tidak sukai pula, tidur! Ice suka tidur! A-Achoo! Tidurnya pula berlebihan! Kayak orang mati aja!

Frost : Gimana denganmu Ice?

Ice : Um, aku suka semangatnya saat berlawan, senyumnya...

Blaze : *memerah* Ugh..

Ice : Yang ku tidak sukai pula sifat jahilnya. Itu aja. Oke, aku boleh nyambung tidurku kan? Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur semula*

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Oke, kita beralih ke dare dan question yang lain! *ngambil amplop baru* Kali ini siapa pula ya?

Semua karakter : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Alright! Aku baca dulu ya! Hm.. Hm.. Hmmm.. Oke! Karakternya...! Fang, Halilintar dan Taufan!

Gopal, Thorn, Ochobot : Halilintar lagi?!

Frost : *gedik bahu* Mana ku tahu. Readers yang kasi, aku hanya menjadi host saja.

Ying : Iya ma.. Itu tanggungjawab Frost ma..

Yaya : Ha'ah! Kita tidak boleh men-judge kan..

Gempa : *senyum miris*

Frost : Hey kalian, Halilintar sama Taufan tidak ada di sini, gimana sekarang?

Thorn : Biar aku uruskan mereka!

Solar : Kau serius? Kau tantangnya si hiperaktif dan si tempramental tau!

Thorn : Aww~ Kau khawatir sama aku ya~

Solar : Huh, mengkhawatirkanmu? Untuk apa? Membuang masaku saja! *blushing*

Fang : Udah-udah! Thorn! *ngeliat Thorn* Pergi sana! Cari Hali dan Taufan dengan benar!

Thorn : Baiklah, aku gi dulu!

Frost : Oke, sementara menunggu Thorn, kau bisa jawab soalan ini dulu Fang. Kalo gak, kau dikategorikan sebagai penakut~

Fang : WTH! Are you kidding me?! Bring it on!

Frost : *menyeringai* Heh, kau juga gampang kesulut emosi.

Fang : Whatever.. Cepatlah!

Frost : Oke, oke. Hish.. Sabar dikit napa sih. Dari guest, _**Dava juniawan**_. Katanya, _**"Kenapa Fang pakai kacamata?"**_ Oh ini ya, aku juga mau tau. Jadi, kenapa Fang~

Ochobot : Bukannya karena minus?

Gopal : Iya! Fang, kau minus kan? Kau kan duduk di pojok kelas..?

Ying : Iya lho~

Yaya : Benar juga tuh..

Blaze : Heh, apa yang special-nya dengan kacamatamu? *ngupil*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh..

Fang : Ck, kalian semua salah! Dasar memori pendek! Kalian pasti lupa tentang kuasa penembusku!

Frost : Oh ya! Sekarang aku ingat!

Fang : Huh! Kacamata inilah 'kunci' bagi mengaktifkan kuasa penembusku! Kalo aku tidak memakainya, kuasaku tidak bisa diaktifkan!

Gopal : Uu~ Hantu~

Fang : Apa kau kata?!

Solar : Sayangnya, kau hanya bisa guna satu kuasa dalam satu masa.

Fang : Sheesh.. Suka-suka aku dong!

Frost : Eh.. Gitu aja?

Fang : Bukan itu saja, pakai kacamata juga membuatkanku semakin tampan dan popular!

Semua karakter kecuali yang 'menghilang' : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Oke, sekarang kita nunggu Thorn yang-

Thorn : Hey kalian~ Aku udah dapat Hali dan Taufan~

Halilintar : Ini kali ketiga aku diseret sebegini rupa!

Taufan : Ergh! Ketat sekali lilitannya!

Thorn : *muncul dengan menyeret Hailintar dan Taufan yang dililit dengan Akar Berduri.

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar, Taufan dan Thorn : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Okay, satu lagi dare-nya, **"** ** _Saya mau dare Taufan-"_**

Halilintar : Ck, lepaskan aku!

Taufan : Diamlah Hali! Badanku sakit tau kau melepaskan aku kayak tadi! Ambruk terus ke lantai! Bokongku sakit nih! Kau gak tau gimana rasanya kan? Ingin saja aku lakukan gitu ke kamu! Kalo saja tulangku patah, aku akan minta ganti dengan tulangmu tau! Biar kau rasakan gimana aku rasa! Baru puas hatiku!

Frost : _**"... ngomelin Halilintar."**_

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Frost : Oke, kayaknya dare-nya sudah terlaksanakan!

Gempa : Wau! Taufan lakukan dare-nya cepat banget!

Ying : Record terbaru!

Fang : Ck, biasa aja menurutku.

Halilintar : Berani-beraninya kau ngomelin aku Taufan!

Taufan : Apa?! Kau yang mulakan dulu!

Halilintar : Si Frostbite yang nyuruh kita lakukan gitu!

Taufan : Tapi kau yang-

Halilintar, Taufan : Arkk!

Thorn : Kalo kalian tidak diam juga, akan ku ketatkan lagi lilitan Akar Berduriku!

Halilintar : Ck *dengus*

Taufan : Ugh.. Aku ga bisa bernafas...

Solar : Kalo kau gak boleh nafas, pasti udah jadi mayat dong Taufan!

Ice : Ergh.. ngapain pada berisik semua..? *bangun tidur dan ngucek mata*

Gempa : *hela nafas panjang*

Blaze : Wah! Berantem lagi! Seru nih! *makan popcorn*

Semua karakter kecuali Blaze : *krik-krik*

Blaze : Apa?

Yaya : *nepuk jidat*

Fang : Semua personaliti Boboiboy udah gila *gumam*

Ochobot, Gopal : *facepalm*

Frost : Alright! Thorn, kau bisa lepaskan mereka.

Thorn : Kalo mereka berantem lagi?

Frost : Oh, ga apa-apa kok. Lepasin aja. Mereka akan bikin onar lagi. Itupun kalo mereka mau berhadapan dengan 'Dark Frost'~

Semua karakter : *merinding*

Thorn : Baiklah.. *lepasin lilitan*

Frost : Hey, aku haus. Aku gi cari minuman dulu.. Setelah ini kita nyambung ya~

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Frost : Hey semua! Aku bawakan minuman untuk kali-

*krik-krik*

Frost : Lho? Ke mana mereka semua pergi? Biar aja lah. Aku bisa nikmati minuman ini sepuasnya~

.

.

 **Okay, that was it!** ** _Harukaze Kagura_** **and** ** _Dava juniawan_** **, hope both of you like it!**

 **Alright! Jumpa di chapter depan ya :p**


	6. Game 5

**Oke, rasanya ini yang terakhir sekali aku update. Seperti yang kubilang dalam chaoter lepas, aku mau kembali ke akun wattpat untuk nyambung ceritaku di sana. Tapi aku hiatus-nya tidak lama kok (mungkin)**

 **Oh ya! Usah manggilku dengan panggilan author/thor. Rasa kayak karakter dalam film Thor tau. Jadi manggilku Frost aja. Atau kakak kalo kalian pikir aku lebih tua berbanding kalian~ *wink***

 **Syafikayas & Nissa1234 : Haha! Usah khawatir deh. Aku bakalan muat kok dare & question kalian!**

 **Yah.. Aku ingatkan takde Malaysian yang layan cerita ni. Rupa-rupanya ada jugak eh? Thanks uolls~**

.

.

Frost, Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn : Grooh.. Greeh.. *tidur berjemaah*

Semua karakter kecuali yang sudah 'melangit' : *sweatdrop*

Gempa : Er.. hehehe.. Hi, semua! *senyum nervous*

Ochobot : Oke, kenapa Frost ikut-ikutan tidur dengan mereka..?

Gopal : Hah! Ini pasti bergadang malam!

Ying : Kenapa ma..?

Gopal : Tidak menyiapkan PR matematika mungkin.

Frost : WOY! AKU BUKAN KAYAK KAMU! *ngelempar sepatu ke Gopal*

Gopal : Waaaa! Yaya! Selamatkan aku dari monster Loch Ness ini!

Yaya : Huh? *skeptis*

Frost : APA?! MARI SINI KAU GOPAL! AKU MAU NYUMBAT MULUTMU DENGAN BISKUIT YAYA! *ngejar Gopal sambil megang sepaket biskuit Yaya*

Yaya : Kenapa biskuitku juga?

Halilintar, Solar, Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Gopal : Uwaaa!

Frost : Gopaaall!

Thorn : Hoooamm~ Pagi~ *ngucek mata*

Frost : *ngalih ke Thorn* Pagi palamu! Ini sudah sore!

Taufan : APA?! SORE?! *bangun tidur*

Blaze : Ergh...

Ice : Berisik! Ugh.. Ingin saja aku nembak kalian dengan Meriam Pembeku-ku..

Frost : Iya! Ide bagus Ice! Aku maunya kamu target si Gopal sana!

Gopal : Huwaaaaa! *kabur*

Ochobot : Mau ke mana tuh anak?

Halilintar, Gempa, Solar, Yaya, Ying, Fang : Entah... *gedik bahu*

Frost : Eh? Abang ganteng datang ya dalam chapter ini~~?

Captain Kaizo : Diamlah! Aku datang pun karena dipaksa olehmu!

Frost : Eh~ Emangnya apa yang aku lakukan? *muka innocent*

Captain Kaizo : Penyakit DID-mu kambuh lagi! Kau menyerangku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini, kalau tak, kau akan lakukan sesuatu pada Pang- Eh- Maksudku pada Boboiboy Elementals!

Fang : *blushing*

Gempa : Eh? Fang, kau kenapa? Demam ya? *nempel tangan di dahi Fang*

Fang : *makin memerah*

Frost : Heh~ Pasti ada apa-apa nih~

Fang, Captain Kaizo : *salah tingkah*

Halilintar : Heh! Sudah kukatakan! Fang brocon sama abangnya! *menyeringai*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Wuuu~ Fang dijangiti virus brocon~

Fang : MANA ADA! Rasakan nih, Tusukan Jari-Jemari Baya-

Frost : *megang tangan Fang* Hey, jangan bikin onar lagi! Ntar tempat yang suci dan bersih bak istana ini bertukar ke kotor bak kamarku!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Apa yang dingawurnya?

Frost : Sudah! Ayo kembali ke dare dan question-nya *baca amplop* Hm.. Hmmm.. Hmm.. Pffttt- Ahahahahaha! *guling-guling*

Solar : Frost udah... Apa perkataan yang sesuai ya?

Ice : Gila?

Halilintar : Iya! Tepat sekali!

Gempa : *hela nafas*

Ying : Haiya! Kenapa pula ni?

Yaya : Hey Frost, kenapa denganmu?

Thorn : Kesambet setan?

Blaze : Setan apa ya? Jin lampu?

Taufan : Woy! Ahahahaha! Jin lampu?! Wakakakaka

Ochobot : ...

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat* Mereka semua sudah gila menurutku *dalam hati*

Frost : Wahahahaha! *ngusap air mata* Hahaha.. Sebenarnya.. Pftt- Haha.. Aku.. Aku sendiri juga.. Ahahaha! Aku sendiri juga tidak tau.. Wakakaka.. Tidak tau apa yang lawak nya.. Muahahaha!

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop* Ketidakwarasan sudah mendominasi otaknya.. *dalam hati*

Frost : Hahahahaha!

Fang : Woy! Cepat mulakan game-nya!

Frost : Iya! Iya! Pffttt- Maap om!

Fang : Apa?! Sebegini tampan kau bilang om?! Harimau Bayang! Serang dia!

Frost : Waaaa! Maaf! *kabur*

Ice : Hey, Frost ketinggalan nih amplop.

Gempa : Sini, aku bacakan.. *ngambil amplop dari Ice* Hmm.. Pffttt- Pantas aja si Frost ketawa ngakak tadi!

Yaya : Kenapa Gempa?

Ying : Haiya! Keadaan lagi semakin buruk ma..

Gempa : Oke, sini Ying, Yaya..

Ying, Yaya : *skeptis*

Gempa : Iya, sini sebentar.

Ying, Yaya : *mendekat ke Gempa*

Gempa : *bisik sesuatu ke Yaya dan Ying*

Taufan : Apa yang mereka bisikkan ya? *ngucap ke Elementals yang lain*

Solar : Entah. Yang pastinya, Gempa bisa jadi jahil juga..

Ice : Apapun yang dibisikkan, pasti tidak menyenangkan.

Halilintar, Blaze, Thorn : *ngangguk kepala*

Gempa : Gimana?

Yaya, Ying : *naikkan jempol*

Ochobot : Apa yang mereka mau lakukan?

Gempa : Lihat dan belajar *senyum*

Ying, Yaya : *berjalan ke arah Fang*

Fang : H-Hey, ada apa ini?

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Fang : HUWAAAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKUUU!

Ying : Haiya! Kami hanya lakukan tugas kami ma..

Yaya : Ish.. Duduknya yang benar Fang..

Fang : WARRGGGG! TEGA SEKALI KALIAN!

Posisi Fang : Diikat dengan tali dan rantai besi pada sebuah kursi.

Halilintar : Hahahaha! Rasakan!

Solar : *nepuk jidat*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Wakawakawakawakawaka!

Gempa, Ice : Pffttt- *nahan tawa*

Captain Kaizo : *dalam hati* Apa yang mau mereka lakukan?

Gempa : *ngeliat Ochobot* Oke Ocho, kau harus ngambil jam kuasanya Fang.

Ochobot : Alright! *ngambil jam kuasa Fang*

Fang : WOY! UNTUK APA KALIAN NGAMBIL JAM KUASAKU?! JANGAN OCHOBOT! BERIKAN PADAKU SEMULA!

Ochobot : Sebenarnya Fang, aku juga tidak tau untuk apa ngambil jam kuasa kau..

Yaya : Gini, sebenarnya ini tantangan lho~

Ying : Sini, Gempa. Biar aku bacakan.

Gempa : *ngepas amplop ke Ying* Nah.

Ying : Hey, dengar baik-baik ya.. Dare-nya dari _**KurolChio**_. Katanya, _**"Aku mau Ying dan Yaya ikat Fang di atas kursi dengan tali juga rantai besi. Oh, jangan lupa Ochobot ambil jam kuasa Fang..."**_

Taufan : Haha! Untuk apa?

Blaze : Ini pasti Miss Kurol mau pake jam kuasanya Fang! Hahahahaha!

Thorn : Ahahaha! Apa yang kalian ngawur? Hahaha!

Ying : Haiya! Belum habis ma.. Dengar nih, _**"... lepas tu yang lain harus makan donat lobak merah di depan Fang. JANGAN BAGI FANG DONAT LOBAK MERAHNYA huwehehehe"**_ Huish.. Capslock-nya bisa jebol gini terus.

Yaya : Erk? Miss Kurol ketawa evil? Sadis juga ya..

Solar : Hehe, aku suka idenya Miss Kurol!

Fang : *jawdrop*

Ice : Hey Fang, jangan buka luas sangat mulutmu, ntar dimasuki lalat.

Halilintar : *menyeringai* Oke, aku gi beli donat lobak merah. Gerakan Kilat!

Captain Kaizo : Gila.. *gumam*

Frost : Hey kalian! Eh? Kalian mulakan dare-nya tanpaku? Tega sekali..

Yaya : Rileks, dare-nya belum terlaksanakan. Halilintar pergi beli donat lobak merah..

Ochobot : Frost? Mana Gopal?

Frost : Entah.. Yang terakhir sekali aku ingat ia lari dariku..

Solar : Hey Frost, kau udah terlepas dari Harimau Bayang-nya Fang?

Frost : Belum, emangnya kenapa?

Ice : Ia dibelakangmu..

Frost : Whaa... *ngalih ke belakang*

Harimau Bayang : GROOARRR!

Frost : Uwaaa! *kabur*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : *ketawa guling-guling* WAHAHAHAHAHA

Captain Kaizo : *hela nafas*

Ying : Oh ya, Miss Kurol juga bilang kalau Boboiboy harus pecah jadi tujuh supaya makin ramai yang makan.. Tapi sejak Game 1 kalian udah pecah...

Halilintar : *muncul* Hey, nih donat lobak merahnya.

Blaze : Wuhooo! Ayo semua! Makan donat lobak merahnya bersama!

Ice : Kau lupa Blaze, bukan kesemuanya *nunjukin Fang*

Blaze : Oopsie..

Taufan : Mari makan!

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal dan Ochobot : *makan*

Fang : *gigit bibir*

Thorn : Mmm~ Enak banget!

Gempa : Hey Hali, darimana kamu dapat uang beli makanan ini?

Halilintar : Eh? Oh, itu. Uang Frost tentunya. Aku ngambil di dalam tasnya.

Fang : WOY! BERIKAN AKU SEDIKIT! INI TIDAK ADIIILLLLLLL!

Semua karakter kecuali Fang dan Gopal : HAHAHAHA!

Solar : Malangnya, donat lobak merah udah habis!

Fang : APAAAAAA?!

Captain Kaizo : *senyum*

Ochobot : ...

Fang : UWAAAA! LEPASIN AKU!

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Fang : Wuah.. Sakit tangan dan kakiku.. Sial, diikatnya dengan rantai besi..

Yaya : Hehehe..

Ying : Haiya! Dare-nya belum habis ma..

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : *baring*

Ice : Grooh... Greeh...

Ochobot : Apa pula katanya?

Ying : Um, Miss Kurol nambah dare, khas buat Captain Kaizo.

Captain Kaizo : *tersedak liur*

Ying : Ia maunya Captain Kaizo "Makan satu pack biskuit Yaya."

Frost : *muncul tiba-tiba* Woah! Bagus nih! Yaya! Kau bawa biskuitmu tidak?

Yaya : Eh? Um, iya. Kenapa?

Frost : Berikan pada abang ganteng di sana~

Yaya : *ngeluarin satu paket biskuit* Nah *ngepas ke Captain Kaizo*

Captain Kaizo : Ugh.. *ngambil*

Ice : *bangun dari tidur*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : *bangun dari baring*

Thorn : Huish! Ga bisa lepaskan scene ini!

Taufan, Blaze : Hm *ngangguk kepala*

Frost : Ayo cepat makan!

Captain Kaizo : *ngecek biskuit* Um.. *makan*

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal dan Ochobot : *nahan nafas*

Captain Kaizo : Hm, kayak kertas ampelas! *pingsan*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Pffttt- Ahahahahaha!

Halilintar, Gempa, Ice, Solar : *senyum miris*

Fang : Aduh.. Kenapa kalian berikan biskuit padanya?

Ochobot : Emangnya kenapa?

Fang : Abangku allergic pada biskuit!

Semua karakter : *krik-krik*

Frost : Hey, dare-nya habis belum? Kalo habis ayo ke dare yang seteru- Eh?! Kenapa dengan abang ganteng?!

Yaya : Miss Kurol dare Captain Kaizo untuk makan biskuitku. Apa biskuitku tidak enak? *ngalih ke Frost*

Frost : Eh, um.. Ak-Aku harus perg-

Harimau Bayang : GROOAARR!

Frost : WAAAA! *kabur untuk kesekian kalinya*

Yaya : Hm.. *menunduk sedih*

Ying : Hey, um.. Tak perlulah bersedih Yaya.. Hm, ayo kita ke dare yang seterusnya ya *ngambil tas Frost*

Taufan : Hey! Aku mau bacakan! *ngerampas tas dari Ying*

Blaze : Gak adil! Biar aku aja!

Thorn : Kalian ini! Menurut kajian hari ini, pemuda berpakaian serba hitam-hijau patut mendapat apa saja yang ia maukan!

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal : *krik-krik*

Blaze : Tidak! Berikan padaku Taufan!

Taufan : Nggak akan!

 **Shiiiiiiiinngggg**

Taufan, Blaze : Eh? Kemana tuh tas?

Halilintar : Biar aku yang bacakan *cari amplop baru*

Ochobot : *sweatdrop*

Solar : *nepuk jidat*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh..

Gempa : *hela nafas*

Halilintar : Baiklah, dari _**Nuzla958**_ , _**"Thorn dan Yaya adu kuasa bersama-sama. Fang dan Ying adu breakdance. Sisanya pakai baju cosplayer yang manis sambil nyanyi moe..~~~" ***_ tersedak liur*

Fang : Hah! Sekarang siapa yang ketawa hah ketus? Hahahahaha!

Halilintar : *salah tingkah* Eh? Um, di sini ia ada mention, sisanya pakai baju cosplayer yang manis sambil nyanyi moe... kecuali Halilintar!

Solar : *ngerampas amplop dari Halilintar* Hey! Ia tiada mention pun! Kau jangan nak bohong!

Halilintar : Ergh.. Gerakan Ki-

Fang : Pengikat Bayang!

Halilintar : Uwaaa! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak nak pakai baju cosplayer!

Taufan : *neguk ludah* Er.. *mundur ke belakang*

Grebb-

Taufan : Waaaa! Jangan Fang! Aku ga mau!

Fang : Diamlah!

 **Setelah beberapa menit memaksa Halilintar dan Taufan...**

Halilintar : Hey Taufan.

Taufan : Apa?

Halilintar : INI KALI KEEMPAT AKU DIIKAT!

Taufan : Ugh, jangan jerit kek gitu! Suaramu kayak cewek tau!

Halilintar : Kalo diikat dengan tali, aku masih bisa nerima, tapi ini diikat dengan RANTAI BESI!

Posisi Halilintar dan Taufan : Diikat pada sebuah pokok dengan rantai besi seta berpakaian cosplay.

Halilintar : Aikawa Shokora.

Taufan : Aria Holmes Kanzaki.

Gempa : Shion Todo.

Blaze : Aira Harune.

Ice : Hatsune Miku.

Solar : Cyan Hijirikawa.

Captain Kaizo : Laala Manaka.

Ochobot : Tidak memakai pakaian.

Gopal : Tidak dapat dikesan oleh radar.

Blaze : Ergh.. Aku benci pakaian cewek..

Solar : Hey Ice, bangun. Kau harus pakai pakaian ini!

Ice : Ugh.. Jangan ganggu aku.. Aku mau tidur...

Solar : *ngeliat Blaze*

Blaze : *ngeliat Solar*

Blaze, Solar : *ngangguk kepala*

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Ice : HUWAAAA! JANGAN!

Blaze : Pakai ini Ice!

Solar : Iya! Blaze dan aku sudah memakainya! Bahkan Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan juga memakai pakaian ini!

Ice : NGGAK! JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!

 **Setelah puas bergulat...**

Solar : Lihat, pakainnya cocok denganmu.

Blaze : Iya.. Kau kelihatan kayak perempuan..

Solar : *dalam hati* Kau sendiri kayak cewek *sweatdrop*

Ice : -_-/

Fang : Pftt- Ahahahahahaha! Inilah masa untukku balas dendam! *megang kamera*

Taufan : Hey Hali..

Halilintar : Hm?

Taufan : Fang ngambil fotomu.

Halilintar : Apa?!

Fang : Hehehe..

Halilintar : PAAAANG!

 **Bersama Thorn dan Yaya...**

Thorn melihat Yaya, coba mengagak masa yang tepat untuk menyerang, "Akar Berduri! Hyaaa!"

Yaya mengelaknya, dan mengaktifkan kuasa gravitasinya, "Graviti Pemberat!"

Graviti Pemberat Yaya membuatkan Thorn tidak bisa bangun. Ia pun mendapat suatu ide. Yang agak licik, "Yaya! Lihat belakangmu! Ada seseorang mau beli biskuit kau!"

Sukses membuatkan kuasa Yaya tidak aktif karena sibuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 'seseorang' itu, "Mana? Mau sepaket atau dua?"

Melihat lawannya lengah, Thorn bangkit dan mulai menyerang, "Lilitan Akar!"

Yaya sedikit lambat untuk mengelaknya, membuat tubuhnya dililit oleh akar milik Thorn. Dengan menggunakan kuasanya, Yaya melepas lilitan itu dengan mudah.

Thorn sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan Yaya, padahal ia sudah mengetatkan lilitan tersebut. Ia kembali mencari akal, bagaimana mau menyerang Yaya.

Mendapat ide, Thorn lalu meng-summon sebuah akar yang kelihatan seperti pedang yang dilapisi duri-duri yang tajam, "Tusukan Pedang Berduri!"

Yaya, tidak mau melengahkan masa, mulai menyerang lawannya, "Tumbukan Padu Maksimum!"

Tusukan Pedang Berduri vs Tumbukan Padu Maksimum.

Siapa yang menang agaknya?

Frost : Woy! Sudah-sudah!

Bunyi cakera padat yang dihentikan secara tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Thorn : Huwahh! *jatuh cium tanah*

Yaya : *hela nafas*

Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Solar, Fang, Ochobot : Lha.. Lagi seru-seru nih!

Frost : Kenapa kalian berlawan? *menaikkan sebelah alis* Dan, APA-APAAN DENGAN KALIAN?! KENAPA KALIAN BERPAKAIAN KAYAK CEWEK?! *nunjukin Gempa, Blaze, Ice dan Solar* Dan, kemana si tsun-tsun dan hiperaktif itu?

Gempa : Gini Frost, kami ditantang oleh Miss Nuzla untuk memakai pakaian kayak cewek. Yah.. seperti cosplayer gitu..

Frost : Lalu, kenapa Ochobot tidak memakai baju?

Gempa : Ochobot kan robot... *sweatdrop*

Frost : Jadi, kenapa Thorn dan Yaya berlawan?

Blaze : Mereka harus adu kuasa.

Frost : *ngangguk kepala* Lalu mana si Hali dan Taufan?

Ice : Di pokok sana *nunjukin Hali dan Taufan*

Frost : Ahahahahaha! Hali memakai baju Aikawa Shokora? Memang cocok dengannya! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Fang : Hey, ambil ini *beri sesuatu pada Frost*

Frost : Apa ini? *ngambil* Foto Hali? Wakawakawakawaka. Wajib dimasukkin ke diary nih!

Ochobot : Frost, kau belum ketemu Gopal?

Frost : Haha.. Hah? Belum..

Blaze : Habis, Harimau Bayang-nya Fang?

Frost : Oh itu. Udah beres kok. Dark yang mengurusnya. Jadi, Thorn dan Yaya udah habis bertarung.. Bagaimana dengan kalian yang.. berpakaian.. kayak gitu..?

Fang : Mereka harus bernyanyi. Tapi sebelum tu, Ying dan aku harus adu breakdance..

Frost : WOAH! Breakdance ya? Hebat! Tunggu ya, aku mau ngambil speaker..

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Yaya : Ayo Ying! Pusingkan badanmu!

Gempa : Yuk Fang! Ngalahkan Ying!

Blaze, Thorn, Solar, Ochobot : WOAAHH!

Ying : *downrock*

Fang : *power moves*

Ying : *freezes*

Fang : *toprock*

Frost : Gak ku nyangka Ying yang dulunya pemalu, bisa lakukan breakdance kayak gini..

Yaya : Hm, dengan menggunakan kuasa waktunya, Ying bisa memanipulasikan masa untuk bergerak lebih cepat atau lambat.

Ochobot : Itulah yang menjadikan pergerakannya sempurna.

Gempa, Blaze, Thorn : Terbaik!

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh..

Ying : Huah.. Letih.. Kepalaku pusing..

Fang : Ergh.. *baring*

Frost : Tampaknya.. tiada pemenangnya ya...

Gempa : Begitulah..

Frost : Baiklah! Ayo ke dare yang seterusnya! Er.. apa ya?

Solar : Er.. nyanyi..?

Frost : Aha! Ayo ke Hali dan Taufan!

 **Halilintar dan Taufan...**

Taufan : Ini nggak adil! Mereka lagi seru adu breakdance dan kuasa, aku diikat dengan rantai besi dan cosplayer sebagai Aria?!

Halilintar : Bukan kau aja tau! Baju ini juga.. agak sexy menurutku. Inilah karena aku ga suka baju cewek!

Taufan : Ngomong-ngomong, baju Captain Kaizo siapa yang tukarkan?

Halilintar : Kau pikir?

Taufan : Si Frost mungkin..

Halilintar : WOY! Si Frost itu cewek gila yang harus dicuci otaknya! Lagian, dia kan lari dari kejaran Harimau Bayang milik rambut landak itu!

Taufan : Hey, kau sadar kan yang kau mengejek si Frost..

Halilintar : Biarin! Emangnya rambutnya memang kayak landak?

Taufan : Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau. Tapi dia ada menceritakan padaku bahwa teman-teman di sekolahnya memanggilnya dengan rambut landak..

Halilintar : Apa-apa je lah.

Frost : Hoy~ *muncul di hadapan Halilintar dan Taufan*

Taufan : Woah~ Akhirnya~ Lepaskan kami Kak Frost~

Frost : Sejak kapan aku menjadi kakakmu? *garuk kepala*

Halilintar : Kau bukan kakakku! Sekarang lepaskan kami atau hadapi rotan keinsyafan!

Taufan : Hey, sejak kapan pula kau ketularannya virus Papa Zola Hali?

Halilintar : Sejak aku diikat di sini denganmu!

Taufan : Werkk *julur lidah ke Hali*

Frost : Baiklah Hali, Taufan. Kalo aku melepaskan kalian, jangan gunakan kuasa kalian untuk kabur ya.. *mandang Hali*

Halilintar : Apa?

Frost : JA-NGAN. KA-BUR.

Halilintar, Taufan : *neguk ludah* I-Iya.

Frost : *melepaskan rantai besi dari Halilintar dan Taufan*

Ochobot : Kapan mau mulakan acara nyanyiannya?

Thorn, Fang : Sekarang! *tos-ria*

Blaze : Woy! Diamlah!

Gempa : *hela nafas* Ice ketiduran, lagi.

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh.. *digendong oleh Gempa*

Halilintar : Ck, nyanyi? Udah berpakaian gini pun belum puas ya?

Frost : Heh~ Berpakaian cosplay gini cocok dengan kalian~ Bikin diabetes aja~

Ice : *mata terbuka lebar*

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Solar : *neguk ludah*

Thorn, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Ochobot : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Btw, mana abang ganteng? Kagak kelihatan di mana-mana?

Fang : Ia di ruangan rehat. Dan pakaiannya sudah pun ditukar.

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Tunggu- Ruangan rehat?! Jangan-jangan itu.. KAMARKUUUU! *menghilang*

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal dan Fang : *ngeliat Fang*

Fang : Apa salahku?

Gempa, Yaya, Ying : *geleng kepala*

Solar : *hela nafas* Kalian ini ada-ada aja deh..

Halilintar : *nyilang tangan depan dada*

Taufan, Blaze : *nge-poke Ice*

Ice : Ergh.. Jangan gangguku Blaze.. Taufan..

Frost : Oke, kalian semua sudah berkumpul ya.. Mari mulakan nyanyiannya!

Captain Kaizo : *megang kepala* Aduh.. kepalaku sakit.. Eh? Siapa yang tukarkan bajuku?!

Fang : Aku bang.. *ngangkat tangan*

Captain Kaizo : Kau.. PANG! Pedang Tenaga!

Frost : Woish.. Chill bro.. Pakaiannya cocok denganmu kok. Simpan Pedang Tenaga-mu itu!

Captain Kaizo : *nyimpan Pedang Tenaga* Ck, hancur sudah martabatku sebagai kapten.

Frost : Oke, kalian harus nyanyin nih lagu ya.. Kalo siapa yang tidak nyanyi, siaplah diri kalian hadapi 'Dark's Wrath'!

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal dan Ochobot : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Nih, ambil mic ini.. *beri mic pada para 'cewek'*

Ice : Ergh.. *ngeluh*

Frost : Jangan ngeluh Ice.. Ntar cepat tua lho~ Sekarang, dengarkan lagu ini. Lyric lagunya ada pada skrin televisi.. *switch on tv*

Hall of Fame by The Script.

*alunan muzik dialunkan*

Frost : Ayo, nyanyi semuanya!

Taufan : Er..

Blaze : *mandang Ice*

Ice : *mandang Blaze*

Gempa : *garuk pipi*

Halilintar : *mutar mata*

Solar : *hela nafas*

Captain Kaizo, Ochobot : *speechless*

"Hall Of Fame"

(feat. Will. )

Yeah, you can be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

 **(Taufan)**

You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

 **(Gempa)**

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock (yeah)

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

 **(Ice)**

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

 **(Semua)**

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

 **(Halilintar)**

You can be the hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

 **(Captain Kaizo)**

Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

 **(Blaze)**

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day...

 **(Solar)**

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

 **(Semua)**

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

 **(Ochobot)**

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

(Yeah)

 **(Taufan)**

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be truth seekers

 **(Gempa)**

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

 **(Ice)**

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

 **(Blaze)**

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

 **(Semua)**

(Be a champion)

You could be the greatest

You can be the best

(Be a champion)

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

 **(Halilintar)**

(Be a champion)

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

(Be a champion)

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

 **(Captain Kaizo)**

(Be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(Be a champion)

You can beat the clock (yeah)

You can move a mountain

(Be a champion)

You can break rocks

 **(Ochobot)**

(Be a champion)

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

(Be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

 **(Solar)**

Standing in the hall of fame

 **(Semua)**

Frost : Wuuu!

Thorn : KEREEEN! *nepuk tangan*

Ying, Yaya : Wah *mata bersinar*

Fang : Hm, bolehlah..

Frost : Wuish, suara kalian tidaklah seburuk yang kusangkakan.. Terbaik!

Gempa, Ochobot : *senyum malu* (emang robot bisa senyum?)

Taufan, Blaze : *high five*

Halilintar, Solar : *mutar mata*

Ice : *tertidur dengan masih berpakaian Hatsune Miku*

Captain Kaizo : Baiklah, acara selesai. Aku permisi dulu.. *berlalu pergi*

Frost : Hey, pakaianmu itu tak mau dilepas ya? *nunjuk baju Captain Kaizo*

Captain Kaizo : *blushing* Diamlah! Nanti juga aku lepas!

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal : *dalam hati* Tsundere *sweatdrop*

Frost : Baiklah kalian! Kita jumpanya di game yang lain ya! Semua boleh bersurai!

.

.

Frost : Apa yang mereka perbuat pada tasku ya? *ngecek tas* Hah?! Mana semua uangku?! KALIAAAANN!

.

.

 _ **KurolChio**_ **dan** ** _Nuzla958_** **, moga kalian suka!**

 **Tentang Lilitan Akar dan Tusukan Pedang Berduri punya Thorn, dan juga Captain Kaizo yang allergic pada biskuit, itu hanyalah rekaanku semata-mata. I know, it doesn't make any sense T_T**

 **Okay, see ya in the next chap!**


	7. Game 6

**Yo! I'm back my lovelies~ Did ya miss me~ /woy**

 **Fangirll : Haha! Sama! Tak boleh bayang kalau Hali pakain baju tu! Lawak! Hehe, nih usernameku, BloodyFrost98! Jangan lupa beri feedback ye!**

 **syafikayas : Wow! Parah amet nih XD Aku sendiri ketawa guling-guling dalam kamarku! Haha! Akanku muat kok, dare-mu!**

 **KuroIChio : Hahahahaha! Aku hanya ngambilnya terus dari Internet tanpa mengetahui asal-usulnya! Captain Kaizo sebagai Laala Manaka? Pftt- Seperti mimpi aja.. Dan iya! Ice dijadiin Miku! Karna aku pikir Ice bakalan imut dengan bajunya! XD**

 **Thanks banget pada yang suka game ini! Moga chapter ini juga bisa menghiburkan kalian!**

.

.

.

Frost : *baca majalah sambil minum kopi*

Fang : Woy! Frostbite! Sudah mula nih!

Frost : *tersembur* Bruuufftttttt- APA?!

Yaya : Maafkan ketidakwarasan Frost untuk kesekian kalinya, ya para readers sekalian -_-/

Ying : Haiya! Frost ini..

Captain Kaizo : Haaahh~ *mendengus*

Boboiboy : Yo! Selamat kembali dalam cerita ini! Dare? Question? Bring It On!

Ochobot : Hm...

Frost : Aik? Kenapa denganmu Boboiboy? Apa kau tidak sehat? *megang dahi Boboiboy*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Kau sendiri yang tidak sehat

Boboiboy : Gak kok. Aku sehat-sehat aja.

Gopal : Eh Boboiboy. Kenapa tidak berpecah tujuh?

Boboiboy : Oh itu.. Hm, kurasa aku berpecahnya udah terlalu lama. Kau mau aku hilang ingatan lagi?

Gopal : *geleng kepala* Dey! Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu! Aku ga mau semua personalitimu naik tahap ke 3!

Frost : Emangnya Boboiboy bisa naik tahap ketiga?

Ochobot : Entahlah. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak... Kalo nak tau tengok Boboiboy Galaxy lho~

Frost : Woy, malah promosi!

Fang : Cih.. *mendecih*

Yaya : Heh, si Fang cemburu tuh..

Ying : Haiya, udah gede pun berulah kayak bocah aja!

Captain Kaizo : Hey sudahlah. Cepat mulakan game tak masuk akal nih.

Frost : Heh, rasanya sunyilah tak ada si trio dungu pembuat onar tu..

Semua karakter kecuali Boboiboy : *dalam hati* Kau manggil Boboiboy dungu? *sweatdrop*

Frost : Hey Boboiboy! Berpecahlah!

Ying : Haiya! Lu maunya Boboiboy jadi gila lagi ya?

Frost : Heh, ga mungkin ah!

Ochobot : Kalo ia gila, kau yang uruskan.

Frost : Oke~ Bukan aku ya, tapi Dark~

Boboiboy : *muka datar* Aku juga mangsanya *dalam hati*

Gopal : Dey, usah berkelakuan kayak anak kecil Frost.

Frost : Aww~ Ayolah~ *puppy eyes*

Semua karakter : Werkkk *muntah darah*

Yaya : *hela nafas panjang*

Fang : *nepuk jidat* Lakukan je lah Boboiboy. Kalo tak, si Frostbite tidak akan diam.

Captain Kaizo : *geleng kepala*

Boboiboy : Baiklah.. Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!

Halilintar : Apa lagi nih.. *ngeluh*

Gempa : *garuk pipi*

Taufan : Wuhoo! Aku bisa bebas lagi!

Frost : Yaelah! Kenapa tiga aja?

Gempa : *hela nafas* Baiklah, baiklah.. Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!

Ice : Ugh.. Eh? Kenapa aku harus keluar juga?

Blaze : Yo! Taufan!

Taufan : Blaze~

Taufan, Blaze : *tos-ria*

Halilintar : Puas hatimu Frostbite?

Frost : Um.. *megang dagu* GAK! Berpecah lagi dong!

Semua karakter kecuali Taufan dan Blaze : APA?!

Gopal : Perlakuannya kayak bocah. Padahal ia sendiri lebih tua berbanding kami, kecuali Captain Kaizo *gumam*

Frost : Apa. Kau. Kata. GOPAL?!

Gopal : Wuahhh~ Jangan terkamku! *lari ke belakang Gempa* Tolongku Gempa..

Gempa : *pijit dahi* Belum puas juga?

Frost : *senyum* Belum~

Gempa : Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh!

Solar : *nepuk jidat* Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku gini? Biar mati saja, lebih bagus!

Semua karakter: *sweatdrop*

Frost : Solar lebay ah!

Solar : APAAAA?!

Thorn : Yo, Fan, Blaze!

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Hahahahaha! *hi five*

Frost : Kau mau mati ya? Kalo mau, aku bisa nyuruh Dark untuk mengurusimu~

Solar : *nelan ludah* Nggak! Terima kasih saja! Aku mau hidup! *pucat*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Lalalalalala~

Yaya : Mereka bertiga kayak DoReMi aja...

Frost : Pftt- Ahahahahaha! Ngakak!

Halilintar : Woy! Sudahlah! Cepat mulakan game-nya!

Frost : Uish.. Sabar dong! Ntar jadi tua! Nanti panggilanku ke kamu itu jadi KAKEK HALILINTAR~

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar : Hahahahahahahaha!

Halilintar : WOY! AKU MASIH MUDA TAU!

Frost : Heh~ Kalo gitu, aku manggil kamu ADIK HALILINTAR~

Semua karakter kecuali Halilintar : Hahahahahaha!

Halilintar : Ergh.. Siapa sudi punya kakak yang tak waras sepertimu?! Orang gila aja yang sudi!

Frost : *pundung* Huh~ Iya juga ya.. Itulah karena aku tidak punya adik.. Huhuhu *nangis*

Gempa : Sudah-sudah! Ayo mulakan!

Frost : Oke *ngeluarin hape*

Taufan : Woah! Hape pula?

Blaze : Dulu amplop.

Thorn : Hehe! Frost udah maju!

Frost : Diamlah kalian! *ngelempar sepatu ke trio*

Trio : ADAWW!

Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Captain Kaizo : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Oh ya, sebelum itu.. Hehe.. Aku lupa untuk bilang bahwa, BOBOIBOY punya NIZAM RAZAK sama ANIMONSTA STUDIO! Maafkan aku wahai Encik Nizam~ Sudah minjam para karaktermu tanpa izin~

Fang : Heh, kau bukannya minjam, kau MENCULIK kami!

Ice : Kau pikir kami barang apa? Minjam segala.

Frost : *nutup telinga* Eish.. Iya, iya. Kalian bukan barang.. Sekarang, ayo mulakan *ngebaca review*

1.. 2.. 3.. 4..

Frost : AHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAWAKNYAAA!

Solar : Kau kenapa Frost?

Frost : Hahahaha! Sini! Baca review nih! *manggil Solar*

Solar : *mendekat ke Frost* Hm... *ngebaca review*

1..

2..

3..

Frost, Solar : WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Solar : Gila! Hahaha!

Gempa : Kenapa nih?

Halilintar : Solar sudah tertular virus tidak waras dari Frost..

Ice : Hoooamm~ Ngeliat kalian aku jadi ngantuk..

Frost : Eh! Jangan tidur dulu Ice! Kau harus lihat nih scene! Ngakak!

Fang : Katakan je lah!

Frost : Baiklah, baiklah.. Tapi kau yang akan menyesal nanti.. Ahahaha!

Fang : Apa?! Nih pasti dare buatku lagi! *ngusap jidat*

Frost : Hahaha! Oke, oke.. Baiklah, dari Miss Thunder. Pftt- Wakakaka! Aku gak bisa control tawaku! Hahahaha!

Halilintar : Sini aku bacakan! *ngerampas hape* Hmmm... Pftt- Ahahahahaha!

Gempa : Kenapa Hali?

Ice : Haaahh~

Captain Kaizo : *hela nafas*

Ochobot : Kapan game ini bisa tamat? *gumam*

Frost : Oke, oke.. Haah~ Ehem-ehem! Tantangannya dari Thunder. Katanya, pftt- *nutup mulut*

Solar : Beri aku hape itu *ngerampas hape dari Hali* Dare dari _**Thunder**_. Katanya, _**"I want Kaizo dukung Fang ala bridal style selama 2 minit dan suap Kaizo makan donut lobak merah. And and ohh I want Fang be a princess pakain gaun warna ungu rambut palsu panjang sampai punggung and then Kaizo kiss Fang dekat pipi sambil cakap, "Comey adik aku ni rupanya."**_

? : *krik-krik*

Trio : *bangun dari pingsan* APAAA?!

Semua karakter kecuali Fang dan Captain Kaizo : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa berjemaah*

Ying : Aiya! Habislah lu kali ini Fang! Hahaha!

Yaya : Haha! M-Maafkan aku y-ya Fang.. Pftt- Karena ketawakan kamu..

Ochobot : Adududuh.. Untung aku tidak punya perut, kalo tidak habis meledak isi perutku! Hahaha!

Gopal : Pfffttt- D-Dey! Ini majlis perkahwinan atau fashion show? Wahahaha!

Captain Kaizo : *ngalih muka ke samping*

Halilintar : Hah! Lihat siapa yang ketawa sekarang! Rambut landak! Hahahaha! *nyindir*

Trio : WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA! Gila nih! *guling-guling di lantai*

Gempa, Ice : Pftt- *coba nahan tawa tapi lolos juga* Hahahaha!

Frost : Ahahahaha! *ikut berguling dengan trio*

Fang : *blush* Ergh.. DIAMLAH!

Frost : Hahahaha! Oke, oke, *narik nafas* Tahan tawamu Frost..

Taufan : Wahahahahaha!

Thorn : Pftt- Hahaha! Ak-aku tidak bisa- haha! hentikan tawa- Ahahaha! -ku!

Blaze : Wakakakakaka!

Gempa : Oke, oke.. Pftt- M-Mari mulakan!

Frost : O-Oke.. Aku gi ngambil costume buat.. pftt- Princess Fang~ *kabur*

Fang : WOY! Eish.. Kau ni memang nak kena! Harimau Bay- *dihentikan oleh Kaizo*

Captain Kaizo : Tidak apa Pang. Biarkan dia bermain dengan imaginasi tak betul dia..

Fang : Tapi bang-

Captain Kaizo : Ck, biarkan je lah.

Frost : *muncul* Hahaha! Dengar cakap abangmu tuh!

Fang : Diamlah!

Halilintar : Ahahahaha! Cepat pakai semua pakaian tuh Pang!

Gempa, Ice, Solar : *nahan tawa* Pftt-

Trio, Gopal, Ochobot : *ketawa sambil guling-guling di lantai*

Yaya, Ying : *nutup mulut nahan tawa*

Frost : Nih, baju gaun ungu berserta rambut palsu panjang khas untuk Princess Fang~

Fang : Ck, beri aku baju dan rambut palsu tuh! *rampas barang dari Frost*

Frost : Hahahaha! Terima je lah nasibmu wahai Princess terhormat~

Ice : Kau patut bersyukur Fang, karena Miss Thunder tidak menyuruhmu pakai high heels.. Pftt-

Semua karakter : HAHAHAHAHA!

Captain Kaizo : Haihh.. Apa nak jadi dengan budak zaman sekarang? *pijit dahi*

Fang : Untuk kesekian kalinya.. DIAMLAH!

Frost : Hahahaha! Sudah- Haha! Pergi tukar pakaianmu- Pftt- Di sana! *nunjuk kamar lain*

Fang : Ck, baiklah! *masuk ke kamar*

BRAKKK! *bunyi pintu dibanting*

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Cklek.. Creakk..

Thorn : Hah? *ngalih muka ke kamar Fang*

Blaze : Apa yang lu liat Thorn?

Thorn : YUHUU! SI PRINCESS SUDAH KELUAR! CEPAT-CEPAT!

Ice : *bangun tidur*

Taufan : Mana?! *ngelirik Fang* Pftt- HUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gempa, Solar : *gigit bibir nahan tawa*

Halilintar : *megang kamera* Hehe.. Time for revenge! *senyum gila*

Fang : ...

Yaya : Wah! Cocok banget pakaian itu denganmu Fang!

Ying : Ya lho! Sudah kayak cewek aja!

Gopal : *nutup mulut* Pfftttt- Ak-Aku udah tidak tahan lagi-

Ochobot : Tidak tahan untuk apa?

Gopal : Tidak tahan untuk ini-

BROOOOOTTTTTTTTT~

Semua karakter : WAAAAAAAAA! *nutup mata dan hidung*

Frost : Uhuk-uhuk! Waaa! Kirain apa tadi?! *ngibas tangan*

Captain Kaizo : *megang hidung* Ck, buang anginnya jangan di sini!

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal : *pingsan*

Gopal : Haaahh~ Lega~ Eh? Dey! Bangun lah!

Solar : Tak guna kau Gopal!

Gopal : Hehe, maaflah. Busuk sangatkah?

Semua karakter : MESTILAH BUSUK!

Frost : Mari sini kau Gopal! *ngejar Gopal*

Gopal : Huwaaaaa! *kabur*

Taufan : Er... Hey! Lihat Princess-nya! Hahahahah!

Blaze : Harus sedia karpet merah nih! Wakawakawaka!

Thorn : Hohoho~ Sayangnya kita ga punya karpet merah!

Fang : Ergh.. Diamlah! Akanku-

Captain Kaizo : Nah, ambil donut lobak merah ni *nyodor ke Fang*

Fang : Hah? Untuk ap- Aahhh-

Captain Kaizo : *gendong Fang bridal style*

Semua karakter kecuali Gopal : Wuuu! *bersiul-siul*

Frost : *melongo*

Gempa : *liat Frost sekilas pandang* Eehhh?! Sejak kapan kau di sini?! *liat Frost semula*

Frost : *nolak muka Gempa* Jangan ngeganggu aku. Aku tidak bisa lepaskan live scene yang gratis ini..

Halilintar : *jeprett- jeprett-*

Captain Kaizo : Sekarang suapin aku donut lobak merah tuh.

Fang : *blush* Ugh.. *nyuapin Kaizo*

Captain Kaizo : *pipi memanas*

Frost : *masih melongo* Kaizo dukungnya Fang selama 2 minit kan? *tidak lepaskan pandangan dari scene*

Ochobot : I-Iya..

Captain Kaizo : Cup! *nyium pipi Fang*

Fang : *memerah*

Frost : *narik nafas* Hah! Mak! Tolong aku! *mimisan lalu pingsan*

Taufan : Hoy! Frost! Bangun! *nampar pipi Frost*

Blaze : Lho? Udah pingsan?

Ice : Dia kelewat fangirl.

Solar : Cewek mesum.

Frost : *ngelempar batu ke Solar * Diam Solar! *kembali pingsan*

Solar : Ouch! Batu?!

Ying : Haiya! Lu orang berisik aja!

Yaya : Shhh~

Captain Kaizo : C-Comey adik aku ni rupanya *ngalih muka ke samping*

Halilintar : *jeprett- jeprett* Hahahaha! Lumayan punya foto gini!

Fang : Hey, 2 minit sudah berlalu kan? *gumam*

Ochobot : Hm.. Iya Fang. Emangnya napa?

Fang : *turun dari gendongan* MARI SINI KAU HALILINTAR! CAKARAN HARIMAU BAYANG! *ngejar Hali*

Halilintar : Heh, kejar lah kalo bisa, Gerakan Kilat!

Fang : WUAARRGGHHHH! *acak rambut frustasi*

Gempa : Hey, usah acak rambut gitu dong. Sini, rambut palsumu itu *ngambil rambut palsu Fang*

Fang : *blushing-ria~*

Solar : Sudah, pergi tukar bajumu sana! Sakit mataku ngeliatmu!

Fang : Ck, diamlah! *berjalan ke kamar kosong*

Taufan : *masih nampar Frost* HOY! BANGUUUUNNNNNN! *teriak dekat telinga Frost*

Frost : UWAAAAAAA! *terlonjak kaget* Hah? Apa? *noleh kanan-kiri* Apa aku bermimpi Fang jadi princess lalu digendong bridal style, kemudian menyuapin donut lobak merah ke abang ganteng, lalu diberi ciuman di pipi oleh abang ganteng? Apa itu semua mimpi?! *ngegoncang tubuh Taufan*

Taufan : A-Aaarghh! L-L-Lepas-k-kan aku!

Ice : Weh, sudah. Bengkok si Taufan tuh nanti.

Blaze, Thorn : Ahahahahaha! Bengkok?!

Gopal : Pftt- D-Dey! Itu semua bukan mimpilah!

Ochobot : Hahaha! Fang baru aja ke kamar kosong, untuk gantiin bajunya.

Frost : *pundung* Alah~ Aku belum ambil fotonya juga..

Halilintar : *muncul belakang Frost* Wey, nih, foto gratis untukmu..

Frost : Hm? *ambil foto dari tangan Hali* Pftt- Ahahahahahahaha! Penampilan Fang mengalahkan para cewek! Hahahaha! Aku saja TIDAK PERNAH berpakaian gini!

BRAKKK-

Fang : Apa katamu?!

Frost : Lho? Kau tuli ya? Habis, sepasang telinga di sisi kepalamu itu untuk apa? Hiasan? Hahahahaha!

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Semua Elemental, Gopal, Ochobot : *ketawa berjemaah*

Fang : Eish.. Kau memang cari nahas denganku! *bayang mengelilinginya*

Frost : Wahahah! What? Wanna fight? Bring it on!

Yaya : Hey sudah-sudah. Jangan berantem!

Ying : Haiya! Tak baik gaduh-gaduh ma..

Frost : Iya.. Iya.. *ngibas tangan* Baiklah.. Kita lihat dare atau question yang lain.. *ngebaca review*

Thorn : Frost..

Frost : Hm? *masih liat hp*

Thorn : Ngapain tidak bawa tasmu?

Frost : *liat Thorn* Oh itu, aku tidak mau ada maling yang curi uangku lagi.. *ngelirik Hali*

Halilintar : Apa mandang-mandang?!

Frost : Hehe.. Gak ada.. Hanya saja, dua review ini ditujukan ke kamu.. *nahan tawa*

Halilintar : Apa?! Sini! *rampas hp*

Frost : Pftt- Udah dapat nggak? Ahahahaha!

Halilintar : APA SEMUA INI! MEREKA MAU NGEJAHILIN AKU YA?! *kabur*

Frost : Gempa! Jangan bagi Lili kabur!

Gempa : Hm! Tanah Pencengkam!

Halilintar : HUWAAAA! NGGAK! GA MAU! AKU TAK NAK PAKAI NEKOMIMI DAN BAJU MAID! LEPASKAN AKU GEMPA!

Blaze : Nekomimi...?

Solar : ...dan baju maid...?

Semua karakter : *liat Frost*

Fang : *siapin kamera* Hehehe..

Frost : Pftt- Iya! Nekomimi dan baju maid! Dengar ya! Dari **_Star_** , katanya sih dia mau, _**"Aku ingin Halilintar pake baju maid dan nekomimi terus sikapnya berubah 180 derajat."**_ Terus, dari _**Khainissa**_.. Ingat ya, dare ini ditujukan ke Hali, jadi, *mandang Hali* Jangan kabur dari sini! Kalo ga gue patahin tulang-tulangmu! *ngancam*

Halilintar : *mencibirkan bibir*

Karakter lainnya kecuali Ochobot : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Miss Khainissa suruh, _**"Pakai baju maid dengan telinga and ekor kucing... Sebut 'buing-buing' dengan comel... Harus malu-malu dengan Elemental yang lain oh iya denganFang pun... Pakai baju tu selama 3 chapter."**_ *menyeringai*

Halilintar : *nelan ludah* T-Tiga chapter? Harus.. malu-malu dengan Elemental yang lain.. dan Fang? *memerah*

Thorn : Huahahahaha! Belum pakai sudah malu-malu!

Taufan : Heh~ Hali pakai baju maid dan nekomimi? Hahaha!

Blaze : *megang perut* Ngakak! *guling-guling*

Yaya : *bisik ke Ying* Pstt- Yaoi live scene nih Ying.

Ying : Iya ma.. Hihihihi! Tidak bisa lepas nih.. *bisik ke Yaya*

Frost : *numpang dengar* Heh? Kalian juga fujoshi akut ya? *bisik*

Yaya, Ying : Mestilah!

Frost : Kalo gitu, kita sama!

Yaya, Ying, Frost : *tos-ria sambil cekikikan gaje*

Fang : Woy! Apa yang kalian bisikkan tu?! Cepat mulakan!

Frost : Eish.. Iya, iya. Kacau aja para cewek mau ngobrol. Tunggu ya, aku pengen ambil baju maid dan nekomimi buat Lili! Gempa! Jangan kasi dia kabur ya! Da!

Halilintar : Lepaskan aku! Gempa!

Gempa : Denger cakap Frost tuh..

Halilintar : Ck, sial.

Solar, Fang : *membetulkan letak kacamata*

Solar, Fang : *mandang sesama sendiri*

Solar, Fang : Apa liat-liat? Mau kena Tembakan Solar-ku/Cakaran Harimau Bayang-ku ya?

Solar, Fang : APAA?! JANGAN AJUK CAKAPKU RAMBUT LANDAK/BOCAH SOK KEREN! *laga dahi*

Solar : Ck, kenapa denganmu? *aura 'cerah'*

Fang : Kau harus tanya dirimu! *aura 'gelap'*

Blaze : Hahahahaha! Kayak cermin aja!

Ice : Kebanyakan nonton anime nih..

Taufan, Thorn, Gopal : Wkwkwkwkwkwk!

Yaya, Ying : Apa yang lawaknya? *sweatdrop*

Gempa, Ochobot, Captain Kaizo : *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Aarrrghh! Aku benci semua ini! *hela nafas pasrah*

Frost : Hey kalian~ Nih Hali, pakaian imut buatmu~

Halilintar : *neguk ludah*

Gopal : Dey, di mana kau dapatkan semua baju nih? Baju si- Pftt- Princess Fang tadi juga?

Fang : GOPAL!

Frost : Rahasia lho~ *wink* Oke Gempa, kau bisa lepaskan Hali.

Gempa : Serius?

Frost : Hm! *ngangguk kepala*

Gempa : *lepaskan Hali*

Halilintar : Oke, aku mau-

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : Eh! Kau tiba bisa loloskan diri kali ini! *halang laluan Hali*

Halilintar, Ice : *sweatdrop*

Ice : Hooam~ Ngantuk~

Captain Kaizo : Cepat mulakan!

Frost : Iya, nih! Baju maid dan nekomimi *nyodor baju ke Hali*

Halilintar : Ergh..

Frost : Apa? Mau aku pakaikan untukmu?

Halilintar : *pucat* GAAHHH! GA PERLU! SINI! *rampas baju*

Solar : Heh, si rambut landak dengan Hali sama saja. Tsundere.

Halilintar, Fang : APA LU BILANG?!

Solar : Eeep! Tolong aku Ochobot! *lari ke belakang Ochobot*

Ochobot : Aku sendiri tidak punya kuasa, gimana mau nolongmu? *garuk kepala(?)*

Frost : Hali! Gi sana! Cepat!

Halilintar : Ck, iya, iya!

BRAKKK-

Frost : Kalo gini terus, rusak pintu yang tidak berdosa itu, dibanting terus-terusan.

Semua karakter : *neguk ludah* Frost udah gila *dalam hati*

Taufan : Hey, menurut kalian, gimana rupa Hali ya selepas ini?

Ice : Entahlah..

Thorn : Ga tau. Tapi aku penasaran!

Blaze : Pasti lucu! Hahahaha!

Gempa : *senyum nervous*

Solar : Wajah Hali dengan kita sama saja.. *mutar mata*

Fang : Hehe.. Kali ini aku akan balas perbuatanmu!

Ying : Haiya! Fang! Ga baik lho~

Yaya : Entahnya.

Gopal : Fang memang gitu..

Ochobot : Fang, kau ada hati pada Hali ya?

Fang : Hah?! Apa yang kalian ngawur?! Aku sama si ketus itu? Hah! Hanya dalam mimpimu!

Captain Kaizo : Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita cuma nung-

Creaaakkk...

Halilintar : ... *menunduk*

Frost : HA! Itu pun kau Hali! *narik lengan Hali*

Halilintar : *masih menunduk*

Karakter lainnya : *jawdrop*

Blaze : Pftt- Buahahahaha!

Taufan, Thorn, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gempa, Ice, Solar : *nutup mulut nahan tawa*

Yaya, Ying : *senyum*

Captain Kaizo : Kasian juga anak ini, dijahilin terus *dalam hati*

Frost : Aww~ Kau imut~ *meluk Hali*

Halilintar : Ugh- *memerah*

Frost : Hey, ingat ya, baju ini dipakainya selama 3 chapter. Jadi, jaga kelakuan dan jangan kabur sesuka hatimu.

Halilintar : B-Baiklah *blushing*

Taufan : Heh~ Hali udah ga marah-marah lagi~

Ice : *ngangguk kepala* Hm, sebaliknya ia lebih pendiam dan malu.

Gempa : Mestilah, kan dare-nya harus berkelakuan imut, 180 derajat dari biasa gitu..

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Sialan! Kalo saja kalian tau, ingin saja kusetrum kalian semua hingga gosong! Ini semua hanyalah akting belaka!

Fang : *jeprett- jeprett-*

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Siaplah kau Pang, setelah 3 chapter ini, akan ku balas perbuatanmu 1000 kali ganda lebih dari ini!

Frost : Hey, kau dengar tidak sih?

Halilintar : M-Maaf.. Um.. Apa?

Frost : Kau harus sebut 'buing-buing' dengan comel..

Semua karakter kec Yaya dan Ying : Pftt-

Halilintar : Buing-buing *muka imut*

Frost : *mimisan* Brukk *pingsan*

Blaze : Hoy! Bangun! Kerjaannya pingsan aja! *nampar Frost*

Taufan : Hey, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan sadar kalau kau membangunkan dia dengan cara itu..

Blaze : Habis? Gimana?

Thorn : Gini.. *mendekat ke telinga Frost* BANGUUUNNNN! SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!

Frost : Hah? *bangun* Um.. Selamat pagi cikgu.. *suara khas anak baru bangun tidur*

Semua karakter : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dark : Eish.. Sialan! Siapa yang teriak di telingaku tadi?! *aura gelap*

Semua karakter : *nelan ludah*

Trio : Oopsie...

Thorn : Mampus dah.. Ga tau bakalan jadi gini..

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Ngapain si Dark yang harus keluar?!

Dark : Ck, lagi ngapain sekarang?

Solar : Lu nampak si Hali sana? *nunjuk Hali*

Dark : *ngelirik Hali* Kenapa dengannya?

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Datar banget nada bicaranya

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Habislah. Kalo gini, aku ga bisa kabur, atau menyetrumnya

Ice : Haaahh~ *nepuk jidat*

Yaya : Gini Dark.. Um, gimana mau jelasin ke kamu ya?

Ying : Haiya! Coba lihat hape lu.

Dark : *ngeluarin hape lalu membaca review* Jadi, kalian melakukan dare dari Miss Star dan Miss Khainissa? *menaikkan sebelah alis*

Semua karakter : *ngangguk kepala*

Dark : Habis, bagian ciuman kalian udah lakukan belum?

Semua karakter : Ciuman? *heran*

Halilintar : *neguk ludah* Wadepak?! Ciuman?! *dalam hati*

Dark : Ck, bego! Dengar nih! Dare Miss Khainissa-nya belum habis. Ini pula dare buat Fang dan Elemental yang lain. Katanya, _**"Kiss bibir Halilintar secara ganas... Kalian harus buat Halilintar blushing kalau tak *smirk* Boboiboy Elemental (kecuali Halilintar) kena letupkan balon sebanyak 1000... Kalau Fang harus makan biskut Yaya sebanyak 5 bungkus."**_ *menyeringai* Heh, aku suka dare nih

Semua Elementals, Fang : *pucat*

Halilintar : *mundur ke belakang*

Dark : Woy! Mau ke mana kamu?!

Halilintar : *stop and flinch*

Fang : *dalam hati* Kena makan 5 bungkus biskut Yaya?! Jangan harap! Sampai mati pun aku takkan makan! Tapi..Ck, tak guna! Habis first kiss-ku! *berjalan ke Hali* Mendingan lu blushing, kalo gak siap lu *narik kepala Hali*

Halilintar : A-Apa yang- Umphh! *mata terbelalak*

Yaya, Ying : *mimisan*

Karakter lainnya : *jawdrop*

Halilintar : *blushing*

Fang : *lepaskan ciuman* Sudah, giliran kalian sekarang *ngeliat para Elementals sambil menyeka bibir*

Gopal : *dalam hati* Nyium dengan diri sendiri?

Ochobot : *dalam pikiran* Boboiboy mencium dirinya?

Captain Kaizo : *ngalih muka ke samping*

Semua Elementals : *memerah*

Blaze : Er.. Kalian mula lah duluan.. *garuk kepala*

Solar : *membetulkan letak kacamata*

Thorn : Ergh..

Ice : Hoooamm~

Taufan : *ngelirik benda lain*

Gempa : Um.. *garuk pipi*

Ying : Haiya! Kalian payah banget ma..

Yaya : Um, kalo gitu, kalian lakukan 'hom pin pa' aja.

Semua Elementals : *ngangguk kepala*

Taufan, Blaze : Hom..

Thorn, Solar : Pin..

Gempa, Ice : Pa!

*krik-krik*

Captain Kaizo : Sama aja. Sekali lagi.

Gempa, Solar : Hom..

Taufan, Ice : Pin..

Blaze, Thorn : Pa!

*krik-krik*

Dark : *hela nafas* Ck, gitu aja susah. Ikuti munculnya persona dalam diri Boboiboy.

Semua Elementals : *bingung* Huh?

Dark : Bego! Mulanya dari Taufan, karena dia yang muncul kedua setelah Hali, lalu Gempa, kemudian Blaze, diikuti Ice, selepas itu Thorn, dan yang terakhir Solar.

Semua karakter : Oo~

Captain Kaizo : Ha, cepat mulakan sekarang. Kalian suka membazir waktu saja.

1\. Taufan...

Taufan : Er.. *bisik ke Hali* Sorry ya Hali.. Cup!

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Biar betul?! Aku rasa seperti 'pelayan' saja!

2\. Gempa...

Gempa : Sebenarnya aku tidak suka lakukan ini tapi.. Cup!

Halilintar : Umphh-

3\. Blaze...

Blaze : Aku rasa kayak orang gila aja.. *narik kepala Hali* Cup!

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Bukan kalian yang gila! Tapi orang yang harus tanggungjawab atas dare ini!

4\. Ice...

Ice : Hooam~ Aku mau habiskan dare ini secepatnya, jadi- Cup!

Halilintar : Ergh..

5\. Thorn...

Thorn : Akar Berduri! *lilit badan Hali* Cup!

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Perlu ke lilit badan segala?!

6\. Solar...

Solar : Heh, disebabkan aku gentleman.. *narik leher Hali* Cup!

Halilintar : Hmphh-

Yaya, Ying : *terkapar*

Gopal, Ochobot : *ikut pingsan*

Fang, Captain Kaizo : *ngalih muka ke samping*

Dark : Sudah-sudah! Untung bukan Frost yang ambil alih fikiran nih, kalau tak mesti dah ikut berbaring dengan 4 orang makhluk extraterrestial tu *pijit dahi*

Halilintar : *menunduk* Memalukan! *dalam hati*

Dark : Oke, question pula..

Semua karakter : APA?! BELUM HABIS LAGI?!

Dark : Ck, jangan jerit-jerit gitu.. Sudahlah jerit tu berjemaah. Hish.. Suatu hari nanti tuli juga telinga nih.. *ngusap telinga*

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Moga saja pertanyaannya yang tidak aneh.

Dark : Question buat Hali. Orangnya masih sama, dari Miss Khainissa juga, **** _ **"Dianta semua Boboiboy yang lain dan Fang siapa yang kamu pilih jadi seme kau?"**_ Uish.. nih orang bisa jahat juga. Smirk lagi di akhir kalimat.

Semua Elemental, Fang : *neguk ludah*

Halilintar : Er.. *garuk pipi*

Dark : *duduk di lantai*

Gopal : Dey, kenapa tidak duduk di kursi saja?

Dark : Aku lebih suka duduk di lantai ketimbang duduk di kursi. Aku bukannya type orang yang 'berada'.

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Ceh, bukan type orang yang 'berada' konon.

Dark : Woy cepatlah!

Taufan : Hehe, Hali jadi uke...

Thorn : Selalunya dia yang seme..

Blaze : Apalagi kalau dengan Taufan..

Taufan : HOY!

Blaze, Thorn Ochobot, Gopal : Hahahahahaha!

Fang : *dalam hati* Siaplah kalau kau pilih aku...

Gempa, Ice, Solar : *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : Er, aku.. Eish.. Gerakan Kilat!

Yaya : Lha.. Dia kabur lagi..

Ying : Haiya.. Payah banget nih orang!

Captain Kaizo : Kapan akan habis nih game?

Dark : Menurut review, hm.. Lama lagi lah. Banyak lagi yang akan datang.. *scroll page dalam phone*

Fang : Aduh, boleh gila aku kalau dapat dare yang tak waras macam ni terus. Padahal aku dah pesan sebelum mula game ni *nepuk jidat*

Gempa : Sabar je lah..

Halilintar : *muncul* Oke, aku sudah pikir masak-masak..

Semua karakter kec Hali : Hah?

Halilintar : Seme yang aku pilih ialah...

Elemental lain, Fang : *dag-dig-dug*

Halilintar : NO ONE! BYE! *kabur*

Semua karakter : WOY!

Dark : Aku dah agak.. *sweatdrop* Dia tu memang licik..

Captain Kaizo : Oke, dah habis. Aku nak bertemu Lahap. Bye.

Dark : Hm, korang boleh bersurai..

Taufan : Sheesh.. Aku nak tau siapa yang dia pilih jadi seme dia!

Thorn : Wey, kau tak nampak lagi eh?

Taufan : Nampak apa?

Semua karakter kec Taufan : *dalam hati* Mestilah dia pilih kau! Jelas, terang lagi nyata kot.. *sweatdrop*

Taufan : Apa-apa je lah! Bye! Aku nak jumpa Tok Aba!

Blaze : Eh! Tunggu! Aku nak ikut!

Thorn : Aku pun!

Ice : Oke, aku nak tidur.. Grooh.. Greeh..

Solar : Korang ni tak swag langsung..

Gempa : Weh! Kita kena cantum semula!

Yaya : Oke, aku nak nyambung buat biskuitku.. Bye semua!

Ying : Aku juga mau pulang!

Gopal : Hm, bye!

Ochobot : *sweatdrop*

Fang : Lebih baik aku ikut abang aku.. Bye.

.

.

.

Frost : Wuhuuu! I'm back! Eh? Sunyi je.. Guys?

*krik-krik*

Frost : Guys~ *gema*

.

.

.

 **Oke, nih dulu.** ** _Thunder_** , _**Star**_ **dan** ** _Khainissa_** , **harap kalian suka!**

 **Hm, humor maksa ya? Sorry, bagian akhir-akhir cerita ni memang Dark yang type, sebab tu lah tak lawak. Sorry juga kalau bagian ciuman tu tak dapat feeling(memang tak dapat pun) sebab Dark memang tak tau nak type romance scene. Aku pula, aka Frost, malas nak type lain, jadi, sorry eh? Hehe..**

 **Wokeyh, jumpa di chap lain!**


	8. Game 7

**Wow. Kayaknya ada yang ga suka fic ini. Congrats ya! Karena ga suka hasil kerjaku ini. Kepada 'guest'.. Yah, aku ga suka mention-mention nama orang, aku tau bahwa HUMOR-NYA MAKSA BANGET. Tidak perlu dibilang dua kali. Dan soal bahasanya, jelas-jelas bahasa indonesia. Frost majoriti ngetik bahasa indonesia. Aku (Dark) tidak terlalu tau bahasa indon, jadi aku ngetik dalam bahasa malaysia. Kalau mau salah, salahkan penyakit DID-ku. So, mulai sekarang, aku akan beri warning dalam setiap chapter.**

 **Warning : Chapter ini panjang. DON'T LIKE? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

 **Sorry, bahasa gue kasar. Gue mah gitu orangnya.**

 **Game 7. Enjoy (or not)**

.

.

.

Frost : Hm.. Mana mereka nih..? Udah mau mula game-nya *lihat jam tangan*

 **15 menit kemudian..**

Frost : *duduk goyang kaki sembari baca komik* Hahahaha! Lawak!

 **20 menit kemudian..**

Frost : Gila! Sudah 35 menit nih! Oke, aku tunggu lagi.. Hm, mendingan aku lakukan PR. Kalo ga, kena marah dengan sang guru killer! *pucat*

 **25 menit kemudian..**

Frost : Yosh! *ngangkat tangan ke atas* Siap juga soalan nomor 35 Matemat-

Taufan : BOO!

Frost : Woah! *jatuh ke belakang bersama kursi yang diduduki*

 **BRUUUKKKK-**

Frost : Adeh.. Sakitnya.. *mata berpusing ala anime*

Semua karakter : *ketawa berjemaah* Hahahahahaha!

Trio, Gopal, Ochobot : *tos-ria*

Thorn : Haha! Bagus Fan!

Blaze : Terbaik! *ngacung jempol*

Gopal : Pftt- Dey, aku kasian padamu.

Ochobot : Hahaha!

Fang : Hah! Rasain tuh Frost! *senyum sinis*

Frost : Tak guna! Sini kau Taufan! Aku akan beri kau pengajaran berharga yang takkan dilupakan otak jahilmu! *ngejar Taufan*

Taufan : *terbang ke atas dengan hoverboard* Hahaha! Pengajaran ya? Sini! Ayo! Kenapa? Tanganmu ga bisa capai aku ya?

Frost : Eish.. *ngembungkan pipi*

Semua karakter : Hahahaha!

Frost : Sheesh.. Udah datangnya telat,

lepastu ngenakan aku pula *gerutu kesal*

Gempa : Hm, sorry Frost. Aku bersama pecahanku yang lain harus nolong atok di kedai.

Solar : Iya. Entah kenapa kedai atok ramai sekali hari ini.

Blaze : Sudah malam pun masih ramai yang datang.

Ice : Dan itu membuatku capek. Hooam~ Aku pengen tidur..

Halilintar : Hey, janganlah tidur Ice! *ngegoncang Ice* Kau bukannya tolong yang benaran!

Thorn : Dengan pakaian Hali yang feminim gitu, siapa juga yang tak tertarik? Pftt-

Gopal : Hahaha! Hali jadi maid di kedai Tok Aba!

Frost : Hah? Mana Hali? *cari Hali* Pffft- Ahahahaha! Kau masih pakai baju maid dan nekomimi tu?! Bwahahaha!

Halilintar : Urusei! *memerah* Kalau bisa, aku juga ga mau! Tapi-

Gempa : *motong kalimat Hali* Kan Hali harus pakai baju tu selama 3 chapter..

Frost : Iya! Iya! Hahaha! Pasti pelanggannya banyak cowok! Ahaha!

Halilintar : Eish.. Pedang Halilin-

Frost : Eh! Jangan ngeluarin tuh pedang! Kalo maunya nanti aja!

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Untung saja kau cewek.

Yaya : Em, maaflah. Aku pula pergi beli bahan untuk buat biskuitku. Bahannya hampir habis semua.

Semua karakter kec Yaya : *dalam hati* Orang gila mana yang beli biskuitmu?

Ying : Aku pula pergi nolong mbak yang butuhkan bantuan ma..

Frost : Bantuan apa?

Ying : Hihihihi. Beli sekantung es ma..

Ochobot : Di mana?

Semua karakter kec Ocho dan Ying : *dalam hati* Polos banget soalannya. Pastilah di kedai, masa' di kamar mandi? *sweatdrop*

Ying : Di kutub.

Karakter lainnya : *jawdrop*

Solar : *dalam hati* Hanya karena sekantung es, perginya sampai ke kutub?

Halilintar : Dia bercanda ya? *sweatdrop*

Gopal : Aku pula terlalu leka bermain game Papa Zola 10: Hapuskan Musuh Kejahatan Dengan Kebenaran!

Ochobot : Aku main bareng Gopal.

Semua Elemental : Pantas saja kau tidak ada di kedai tadi! *teriak ke Ocho*

Gempa : Kami cari kau di mana-mana tau!

Ochobot : Hehe.. Gomenasai..

Solar : Entah. Sakit kaki dan tanganku.

Ochobot : Aik? Pecahanmu yang lain?

Halilintar : Ck, si trio gak jelas itu buat kerja sambil main. Iya mereka itu membantu, sangat malah. Membantu buatkan kedai LEBIH BERANTAKAN! Terima kasih pada kalian! *teriak ke trio*

Trio : Eep! *meluk masing-masing*

Fang : Habis, si Ice tidak membantu?

Gempa : Si Ice? Jangan tanya, dia lagi asyik tidur!

Ice : Hehe.. Maaflah. Aku diserang kantuk yang teramat.

Frost : *sweatdrop* Eh? Mana abang ganteng? Aku baru perasan dia tidak ada di sini *garuk kepala*

Fang : Dia masih dalam misinya. Katanya kalau dia sempat, dia bakalan ke sini.

Semua karakter : Oh~

Karakter : Oke, mari mulakan game-nya *ngeluarin hape*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Moga saja bukan diriku.

Frost : Pftt- Hahaha!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Mula lagi tawa laknatnya.

Trio : *dalam hati* Petanda buruk.

Frost : O-Oke. Aku baca ya.. Haha! Pasti kau tidak suka dengan dare ini, Hali!

Halilintar : *perempatan imaginer muncul* Ck, hal lain yang aku minta, hal lain yang terjadi! *dalam hati*

Frost : Baiklah. Dare-nya dari **syafikayas**. Miss syafikayas dare ke Halilintar dan Taufan. Katanya, **"Halilintar harus memeluk dan bersikap lembut pada Taufan sampai acara selesai."** Hehehehe.. Sho kiyut~

Yaya, Ying : Sho shuwit~

Semua Elemental kec HaliTau, Fang : *dalam hati* Fyuhh.. Untung saja..

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Lagi laginya aku.. Apa aku terlalu imut ya? Sampai-sampai fans ku banyak yang kasi dare buatku?

Frost : Ceh, imut huh?

Halilintar : Hah? Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan?

Frost : Dengan jelas *ngangguk kepala*

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Apa aku batinnya terlalu kuat ya? Atau jangan-jangan... *mandang Frost* Frost itu mind-reader?!

Frost : Woy! Jangan nuduhku seenaknya ya! Tapi kalau dipikirkan, enak juga kalo punya kuasa gitu.

Thorn : Iya! Kurasa, semua orang dalam ruangan ini mendengar kalimatmu Hali..

Fang : Dasar narsis.

Halilintar : Ck, sudahlah! Aku lagi malas berantem denganmu, landak ungu!

Fang : Apa?! Diamlah bocah stoic!

Halilintar : Siapa yang kau panggil bocah huh, BOCAH!

Fang : Kau tuli ya?

Halilintar : Apa?!

Fang : A'ha! Kau memang tuli! Kau bertanya padaku padahal kau sudah mendengarnya.

Semua karakter kec Hali, Fang : *sweatdrop*

Gempa : *garuk pipi* Mereka ini ga adanya berhenti..

Blaze : Perang mulut antara bocah dingin nan narsis!

Taufan, Thorn, Gopal, Ochobot : Hahahahahaha!

Ice : Aduh.. *meluk guling*

Frost : Hahaha! Adududuh.. Sakit perutku! Haha- Eh? *mandang Ice* Mana kau dapat guling tu Ice?

Ice : Huh? Ouh, mestilah kamarmu. Emangnya di mana lagi?

Frost : *jawdrop* K-Kamarku? Kau menerobos kamarku di studio game ini ya?!

Thorn : Hey, dari game.. Hm.. Game berapa ya? Argh! Lupakan je lah! Dari game kemarin-kemarin, Ice sudah meluk guling itu.

Karakter lainnya : *ngangguk kepala*

Frost : *geleng kepala* Oke, lupakan tentang guling. Ayo kembali ke game *pijit dahi*

Taufan : Hali meluk gue?!

Fang : Seorang lagi tuli. Apa semua persona Boboiboy memang tuli ya? *mutar mata*

Taufan : Ck, diamlah! Hm.. *pipi memanas*

Halilintar : Ugh.. *dalam hati* Kenapa aku jadi kaku gini ya? *blushing*

Solar : Hey, cepatlah! Hanya pelukan kan? Gitu aja susah *bersedekap dada*

Halilintar, Taufan : *dalam hati* Ck, senangnya katamu Solar! Coba kalau kau meluk Thorn.. Baru tau rasa! *deathglare ke Solar*

Solar : Jangan mandangku gitu, risih tau! Apa ucapanku salah ya?

Karakter lainnya : *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : *berjalan ke arah Taufan* Hm.. *meluk Taufan dari sisi*

Taufan : *jadi batu*

Halilintar : G-Gini aja o-o-oke k-kan? *mejam mata*

Taufan : *mimisan*

 **BRUUKKK-**

Ying : Haiya! Si Taufan pingsan pula!

Ochobot : Pasti karena Hali pakai.. pakaian yang.. um.. gitu.

Halilintar : H-Hey! Bangunlah! *masih meluk Taufan*

Yaya : Frost! *mandang Frost* Ayo ke dare yang- Urgh.. *sweatdrop*

Frost : *ikut pingsan bersama Taufan*

Fang : Pantas saja dia diam sedari tadi *hela nafas* Malah ikut pingsan.. *pijit dahi*

Ice : *ngambil hp dari tangan Frost* Oke, biar aku yang-

Thorn : Akar Berduri! *lilit hp di tangan Ice*

Ice : Ark! Hey! *hp terlepas dari tangan*

Thorn : Hehehe.. Kali ini biar aku yang-

Blaze : *ngerampas hp* Hahahaha! Biar aku yang baca!

Thorn : Beri aku hp itu Blaze! *ngejar Blaze*

Blaze : Werkk! *julur lidah* Tidak akan!

Frost : *bangun* Eh? Mana hp-ku? *ngeliat BBB Elemental*

Gempa : Hey sudahlah! *ngejar Thorn, Blaze dan Ice*

Taufan : *bangun dari pingsan*

Halilintar : Weh, kau tak apa-apa?

Taufan : *megang kepala* Hm.

Solar : Berisik banget! Oi! Lihat nih!

Semua karakter : *mandang Solar*

Ying : Ups.. Yaya, mendingan kamu pakai tuh gogle yang ada di kepalamu.

Yaya : Iya.. Kalau tidak, bisa berdampak besar nih *pakai gogle*

Semua karakter : *mandang Solar*

Solar : Tembakan Solar! *nembak ke langit*

Semua karakter kec Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Fang, Solar : *nutup mata*

Solar : Huh, diam juga akhi-

Frost : Wuarghh! Mataku! Mataku! Silaunya! *lari sambil pegang mata* Tidaaaaakk! Aku ga bisa lihat! Aku buta!

Karakter lainnya : *buka mata*

Gempa : *pegang bahu Frost* Wey, kau hanya buta sementara saja. Jangan risaulah.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

Frost : YUHUUU! Aku bisa lihat semula! *lompat-lompat* Kalo gitu, ayo ke dare yang seterusnya! Eh tunggu! Mana hp-ku?

Blaze : Aku mau baca review yang lain!

Thorn : Tidak! Biar aku saja!

Gopal : Dey! Aku juga mau baca!

Taufan : *terbang bersama hoverboard* Hey! Seharusnya aku!

Halilintar : Wuarghh! T-Taufan! Berhenti! *masih meluk Taufan*

Gempa : Kesalahan fatal, Solar..

Solar : *ngangguk kepala* Hm. Kupikir dengan menggunakan Tembakan Solar bisa membuatkan suasana aman, ternyata..

Ice : Makin ribut..

Gempa, Ice, Solar : *hela nafas panjang*

Ochobot : Kayak bocah aja..

Fang : Hish.. Jari-Jemari Bayang! *ngerampas hp di tangan Blaze*

Blaze : Ark! Jangan Fang!

Fang : Nih, untukmu *beri hp ke Frost*

Frost : Thanks Fang! *senyum*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal : Alaa.. *muka sedih*

Halilintar : Jantungku.. terasa mau copot.. *megang dada*

Taufan : Hehe, sorry Hali *garuk pipi*

Halilintar : T-Tidak apa *memerah*

Fang : Heh, kenapa kau ga marah-marah stoic? *nada sinis*

Yaya : Lha.. Kan Hali harus bersikap lembut pada Taufan..

Fang : Hm. Apa-apa je lah *mutar mata*

Frost : Wow! Aku suka dare nih! Paranormal~ *suara mengerikan*

Halilintar : *meluk erat leher Taufan*

Taufan : Huarghh! H-Hali! Kau- Kau mau bunuh ak-aku ya?! Ga bisa n-nafas!

Fang : Heh, muka saja brutal, tapi takut dengan hal-hal yang begituan..

Frost : Sudah, sudah. Dengar ya, dari author **Rampaging Snow**. Yeah! Kita punya nama yang sama! Frost dan Snow! Cocok banget!

Gopal : Dey, Frost dengan Snow tidak samalah!

Frost : Tapi elemennya tetap sama, iya kan Ice? *mandang Ice sambil senyum*

Ice : Er.. Jangan mandangku gitu.. Menakutkan tau.

Frost : Haih.. Oke, Miss Snow kata, **"Aku ingin menantang semua karakter untuk melakukan suatu permainan mistis pemanggil arwah."** Woah! Aku suka! Aku suka! *mata berbinar-binar*

Halilintar : *nelan ludah*

Taufan : Kau meluknya jangan yang erat dong!

Halilintar : M-Maaf.

Semua Elemental kec Hali : *dalam hati* Habislah. Hali itu paling takutnya dengan hal-hal yang berbau paranormal..

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Mampus aku! Untung saja aku punya Taufan untuk dipeluk. Aku berterima kasih padamu Miss syafikayas.

Ying : Mau main permainan apa?

Frost : Sejujurnya aku ga punya banyak pengetahuan tentang permainan gini. Oke, aku cari di google aja lah *main hp*

Ochobot : Bagusnya kalau jadi Captain Kaizo.

Karakter lainnya : Emangnya kenapa?

Ochobot : Karena dia tidak perlu lakukan permainan menyeramkan gini.

 **GEDUBRAAKKK-**

Semua karakter : *jatuh berjemaah*

Fang : Hey! Kalau jadi abangku lagi berbahaya tau tak?! Dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan kuasa-kuasa kepada yang layak!

Semua karakter : Wuuu *nepuk tangan*

Frost : Oke! Dah jumpa! Kalian mau main yang mana? *scroll page di hp* Ada banyak nih..

Yaya : Menurutmu yang mana seru?

Semua karakter kec Yaya : *dalam hati* Ngapain kamu tanya pertanyaan gitu?! Mesti Frost akan milih game yang meyeramkan!

Frost : *gumam* Hm, Cat Scratch tidak menakutkan, Jailangkung? Lupakan. Papan Ouija terlalu mainstream.. Bloody Mary? Ga seru. Baby Blue? Hanya seorang pemain. Pencil juga sudah mainstream.. Hm.. Scroll lagi.. Devil Face, Lady in White, Card Game, Candy Man, Kokkuri.. Daruma-san Ga Koronda? Itu hanya game biasa.

Semua karakter : *dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug*

Frost : Aha! Gimana dengan The Closet Game?! Kayaknya seru nih! *mata berbinar*

Fang : Apa katanya?

Frost : Um.. Katanya, "Siapkan satu kotak korek api. Matikan lampu di kamar tidur anda. Kamar harus benar-benar gelap, dan harus di malam hari. Masuk ke dalam lemari anda. Tutup pintunya. Duduk di dalam lemari kira-kira dua menit, menghadap ke pintu lemari. Ambil sebatang korek api, posisikan di depan muka anda, dan ucapkan: "Show me the light or leave me in darkness." Dengarkan dengan saksama. Jika anda mendengar bisikan (bisa sangat pelan) segeralah nyalakan korek SECEPAT MUNGKIN. Kalau korek mati, segera nyalakan yang lain. Kalau anda tidak cukup cepat, atau koreknya mati terlalu lama, anda akan ditarik ke neraka. Dengan korek yang masih menyala, pelan-pelan keluarlah dari lemari. Jangan melihat ke belakang, dan tutup pintu lemari (tanpa melihat). Tutup saja pakai kaki kalau tidak sempat. Permainan telah selesai, namun hantu lemari bakalan tetep di sana selamanya. Anda tidak boleh membuka lemari ketika lampu mati mulai sekarang, dan jangan meninggalkan lemari dengan pintu terbuka ketika lampu mati." Wow.. Mengerikan juga ya teman-teman?

 ***krik-krik-krik***

Frost : Eh? Jangkrik mana yang sesat? Guys? *mandang ke arah para karakter* Eh? Pingsan?

Semua karakter : *terbaring*

Thorn : Ditarik ke neraka?

Ice : Terdengar menyeramkan.

Solar : Neraka huh? Aku ga percaya semua itu.

Gopal : Appa! Appa! Selamatkan aku dari sini!

Blaze : Wuarghh! Menakutkan!

Fang : Game yang agak seram aku pernah dengar..

Yaya, Ying : *berpelukan*

Ochobot : Untung saja aku ini robot..

Halilintar : Huhuhuhu.. Tolongku Taufan *meluk Taufan dengan erat*

Taufan : Aku mau hidup! Gak! Aku nggak akan lakukan game itu!

Frost : Betul juga. Lagian 'hantu lemari' itu akan menetap di sana selamanya.

Gempa : Ga ada game lain Frost? *bangun*

Karakter lainnya : *bangun dari baring*

Frost : Kalo gitu, gimana dengan Crossroads Divination? Terdengar seru. Iya kan? *senyum*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Gila! Cewek ini benar-benar tidak waras. Yang lain lagi gigil ketakutan, dia hanya senyam-senyum kayak orang gila?! Oh lupakan. Dia memang gila!

Semua karakter kec Hali : Crossroads Divination?

Frost : Iya! Cara mainnya, "Pada tengah malam, berdirilah di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang sepi, kalau bisa dekat persawahan, jangan persimpangan yang ramai. Buat suara dengan cara menggesekkan jari anda ke bagian sisir yang untuk menyisir (bukan gagangnya) dan ucapkan tiga kali: "Tsuji-ura, tsuji-ura, grant me a true response." Tunggu sampai ada orang lewat. Orang yang lewat harus seseorang yang anda tidak kenal. Kalau anda lihat ada orang lewat, segera tutupi muka anda dan teman-teman anda. Lalu tanyalah pada orang itu nasib anda. Kalau dia menolak menjawab (artinya dia hanya orang tersesat) anda harus menunggu sampai ada orang lain yang lewat." Wuish.. Ini juga keren! *mata berbinar-binar* Tapi katanya, ramai yang bunuh diri karena nasib mereka tidak begitu baik.. Apa kalian mau mati awal? *nada polos*

Semua karakter : TENTULAH TIDAK!

Frost : Aish.. Bukannya Solar mau mati awal ya?

Solar : Nggak! Aku belum puas hidup!

Karakter lainnya kec Halilintar : Yang lain?

Frost : Oke, ini yang terakhir. Kalian WAJIB main permainan ini!

Semua karakter : *neguk ludah*

Frost : Baiklah. Kalian mainnya, The Midnight Man.

Semua karakter : The Midnight Man?

Frost : *ngangguk kepala* Nah, kalian bacalah sendiri *beri hp pada para karakter*

 **.**

 **Game ini sangat berbahaya dan akan melelahkan, dan tidak bisa dihentikan di tengah jalan. Nyawa anda dapat melayang hanya dalam waktu tiga jam. Game ini amat sangat berbahaya, karena bisa saja nyawa anda melayang kalau menganggap enteng si Midnight Man. Sangat tidak disarankan.**

 **Bahan:  
**

 **Garam (taruh dalam container yang gampang dibuka dan diraih)**

 **Lilin besar**

 **Kertas putih**

 **Jarum**

 **Pensil**

 **Lighter**

 **Pintu depan terbuat dari kayu**

 **Cara bermain:**

 **1\. Tulis nama lengkap anda di atas kertas. Lalu tusuk jari anda dengan jarum dan teteskan ke kertas. Biarkan meresap.**

 **2\. Matikan semua lampu di dalam rumah.**

 **3\. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah anda (pintu harus terbuat dari kayu).**

 **4\. Letakkan kertas di depan pintu, dan letakkan lilin di atasnya. Nyalakan lilin.**

 **5\. Tepat pada jam 12 malam, ketuk pintu 22 kali. Anda harus selesai mengetuk sebelum jam 12.01 kalau tidak game ini akan gagal.**

 **6\. Buka pintu, tiup lilin sampai padam.**

 **7\. Tutup lagi pintunya dan nyalakan lilin secepatnya.**

 **8\. Selamat, anda telah mengundang The Midnight Man ke dalam rumah.**

 **Now, the true Midnight Game begins.**

 **Anda harus berjalan di dalam rumah dengan lilin menyala, menghindari si Midnight Man sampai jam 3.33 AM. Game ini tidak akan berhenti sampai jam tersebut, di mana si Midnight Man akan kalah dan pergi. Anda tidak boleh tertangkap sama sekali.**

 **Tanda-tanda Midnight Man berada di dekat anda adalah: lilin padam, suhu menjadi dingin secara mendadak, terdengar suara-suara bisikan, terdengar siluet pria. Jika lilin anda padam, segera nyalakan dalam waktu 10 detik** **(jangan pakai korek api kayu, bawalah lighter yang baru dibeli supaya mudah menyalakannya).**

 **Jika anda tidak bisa menyalakan dalam 10 detik, tebarkan garam menyerupai lingkaran di sekitar agan dan berdiri di dalam lingkaran sampai lilin menyala.**

 **JANGAN MENINGGALKAN LINGKARAN SAMPAI LILIN MENYALA.**

 **Game akan berakhir pada pukul 3.33, di mana Midnight Man akan pergi.**

.

Semua karakter : KAU GILA YA?!

Frost : *masih senyum sambil nutup telinga*

Fang : Ia sudah kasi warning!

Frost : Hehehe.. Kalian kan punya kuasa, jadi ga masalah kan? *ngecek kuku*

Ying : Haiya! Warning-nya banyak sekali!

Yaya : Hm betul tu. Mendingan ga usah bermain.

Frost : Tidak. Kalian harus main. Aku jamin kalian gak bakalan apa-apa.

Taufan : Hey! Kau bisa baca tidak sih?! Kalo gak, sini aku bilang ke kamu. Satu, SANGAT BERBAHAYA! Dua, MELELAHKAN. Tiga, TIDAK BISA DIHENTIKAN DI TENGAH JALAN! Empat, NYAWA MELAYANG! Lima, SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN!

Semua karakter kec Taufan : *nutup telinga*

Frost : Wow, kali pertama kau ninggikan suara. Sudahlah suaranya cempreng lagi. Kalo kau jerit gitu, bukan kau yang takut akan Midnight Man, sebaliknya Midnight Man yang akan takut padamu.

Karakter lainnya : *jatuh berjemaah*

 **BRUUKKK-**

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Kenapa dia ambil tau hal gini dengan enteng sih?!

Semua Elemental : Terbalik..

Frost : Baiklah. Sekarang baru pukul 11.20 PM. Masih ada 40 minit lagi. Kalo gitu, ayo lakukan dare yang lain dulu *ngecek hp*

Semua karakter : 11.20 PM?! Cepatnya masa berlalu!

Frost : Hey, kalian datangnya saja sudah hampir pukul 10 tau *baca review*

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Apa hari ini hari roh-ku ditarik oleh Malaikat ya? Huhuhu!

Frost : Aww.. Captain Kaizo tidak ada di sini. Alright, kita ke dare-

Captain Kaizo : Woi.

Semua karakter termasuk Frost : *terlonjak kaget*

Trio, Halilintar, Gopal, Ochobot : *meluk sesama sendiri* WAAA! JANGAN BAWA KAMI KE NERAKA MISTER MIDNIGHT MAN!

Captain Kaizo : Midnight Man? Bukankah itu salah satu game yang manggil.. um.. arwah/roh? Lagian, aku yang tampan ini dibilang hantu?!

Fang : Eish.. Abang nih! Longgar jantung aku!

Yaya, Ying : *masih berpelukan*

Gempa, Ice, Solar : *hela nafas lega*

Frost : Kaget kami dibuatnya.. Baiklah, untung abang ganteng datang. Aku punya kejutan buatmu. Sini! *narik lengan Kaizo ke sebuah kamar*

Captain Kaizo : E-Eh! Kau mau bawaku ke mana?

Frost : Jangan banyak bacot ah! Ikut saja.

 **BRAAKKK-** *pintu ditutup*

Yaya : Agaknya apa 'kejutan' yang dimaksudkan Frost ya?

Karakter lainnya : Entah.. *gedik bahu*

Ice : Hey, lihat nih. Frost ninggal hp-nya lagi *ngambi hp yang terletak di atas meja*

Karakter lainnya : *mandang Ice*

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gopal : *deathglare sesama sendiri*

Taufan : Aku mau baca!

Halilintar : Waaa! Taufan!

Blaze : Tidak! Ice beri aku hape it-

Gopal : Dey! Ini tidak adil! Seharusnya orangnya mesti aku!

Thorn : Jangan harap! Akar Berduri!

Trio, Gopal + Halilintar : *menuju ke arah Ice*

Ice : Huh? *sweatdrop*

Solar : *nepuk jidat* Belum habis lagi ke?

Gempa : Tanah Pencengkam!

Trio, Gopal : Hey! Apa ini?! Lepaskan kami!

Halilintar : Kenapa aku juga terjebak?! *masih meluk Taufan*

Fang : Huh, dasar bocah.

Ochobot : Sabar Fang. Jangan nimbulkan masalah lagi.. *nepuk bahu Fang*

Ying : Aiyo! Bisa pusing kepalaku dengan ulah mereka!

? : Pedang Tenaga!

 **DHOOOOMMMMMM!**

Karakter lainnya : Apa tu?

Fang : Itu suara abangku!

? : Huaaahhhh! Jangan hancurkan kamar ni!

Gempa : Itu kan suara.. Frost? *sweatdrop*

Solar : Apa yang mereka buat?

Frost : Wuish.. Sabar dong! Bando itu cocok untukmu tau! *keluar dari kamar*

Semua karakter : *mandang Kaizo* Pftt- Hahahahaha!

Captain Kaizo : Apa semua ini?!

Blaze : Ini- Hwahaha! Ini dare- Buahahaha! Ke?! Haha! Lawak!

Thorn : Bando telinga kucing?! Hwahahaa!

Fang : Hehe.. Kena juga abang..

Taufan : *ketawa sambil terapung dengan hoverboard* Wkwkwkwkwk!

Halilintar : T-Taufan! Kau mau aku j-ja-jatuh ya?!

Taufan : Huahahaha! S-Sorry Hali! Wahaha! Aku ga bi-bisa ngendalikan tawaku! Captain Kaizo yang terkenal itu pakai.. Bando telinga kucing?! Hahahahaha!

Gempa, Ice, Solar : Pftt- *coba nahan tawa*

Captain Kaizo : Ck, diamlah! Pedang Tenaga!

Trio, Gopal + Halilintar : WUARGHH! *lari ke belakang Frost* Tolong kami Frost!

Frost : S-Sabar bang! Pftt- Jangan marah kek gitu.. Nanti manisnya hilang dong!

Karakter lainnya : Hahahaha!

Yaya : Wah! Cocok denganmu, Captain Kaizo!

Ying : Iya! Nampak manis!

Frost : Lihat! Yaya dan Ying juga setuju! Ice! Berikan hape itu padaku!

Ice : Nah.

Frost : Oke, aku bacakan dare-nya ya. Dari **Ililara**. Katanya, " **Captain Kaizo pakai bando telinga kucing terus peluk si Pang/Fang HAHAHAHA."**

Captain Kaizo : Ck, yang ketawa di akhir kalimat itu kamu atau guest? *muka sebal*

Frost : Hahaha! Lho? Pastilah Miss Ililara sendiri dong~

Halilintar : Hah! Kau akan dipeluk oleh abangmu, rambut landak berantakan!

Fang : *perempatan imaginer muncul* Diamlah! *memerah*

Frost : Ayo bang ganteng~ Pelukin adik tersayangmu itu~

Captain Kaizo : Sheesh.. *meluk Fang*

Fang : A-Abang.. *blushing*

Captain Kaizo : *pipi memanas* D-Diam aja lah.

Frost : Wahahaha! Aku akan menjepret kalian!

Ochobot : Kalian?

Frost : Iya!

 **Jeprettt- Jeprettt- Jeprettt- Jeprettt-**

Frost : KaizoFang dan TauHali! Hihihihihi!

Halilintar, Taufan, Captain Kaizo, Fang : APA?!

Halilintar : Bola Kilat!

Taufan : Pencakar Udara!

Captain Kaizo : Tumbukan Tenaga!

Fang : Tusukan Bayang!

Frost : WOY! APA NI?! SERANGAN COMBO?! WAAA! TOLONG AKU! *lari terbirit-birit*

Thorn : Muahahahaha! Lari Frost! Hahaha!

Blaze : TauHali? Bukan HaliTau? Hahahahaha!

Gopal : Dey! Setelah ini pasti badan Frost gosong kayak ubi kayu! Buahahaha!

Gempa, Ice, Solar, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot : *sweatdrop*

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

Halilintar : Hah! Rasakan Frost!

Fang : Serve her right.

Taufan : Wow. Kali pertama aku lukai cewek.

Captain Kaizo : Puas hatiku.

Frost : *badan gosong* T-Terbalik.. *ambruk ke lantai*

Yaya : *terbang ke Frost* Hey, kau ga kenapa-kenapa Frost?

Ying : Sini, ku bantuin *hulur tangan ke Frost*

Frost : *sambut huluran tangan Ying* T-Trims Ying *berdiri sambil bersihkan pakaian*

Ice : Hey, ini sudah pukul 11.50.. Kapan aku bisa- Hooamm~ Pulang...?

Frost : Huh? Sepuluh menit lagi! Ayo! Kita ke rumah usang sebelah studio game nih!

 **Di rumah usang...**

Trio, Halilintar, Gopal : *neguk ludah*

Halilintar : *meluk Taufan* T-Taufan. Jangan lepaskan pelukanku..

Frost : Oke, nah Gempa. Disebabkan kau orang yang paling ku percayai ketimbang Elemental lainnya-

Semua Elemental kec Gempa : WOY!

Frost : Ambil nih. Bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk main game-nya. Garam yang ditaruh dalam container, lilin besar, kertas putih, jarum, pensil dan lighter.

Gempa : Um.. *ambil bahan*

Ochobot : Bukankah pintu depannya harus terbuat dari kayu?

Thorn : Iya! Gate-nya terbuat dari besi! Lihat nih!

Blaze : Iya!

Frost : Hey, ia kata pintu depan. Ini gerbang! Jangan tukar topik! Sekarang masuk! *nolak para karakter masuk*

Trio, Gopal, Ochobot : *nangis gaje* Huhuhu.. Selamat tinggal dunia!

Halilintar : *masih meluk Taufan*

Ice : *meluk guling*

Solar, Fang : *nelan ludah*

Captain Kaizo : *pijit dahi*

Yaya, Ying : *berpelukan*

Frost : Sebelum kalian mula, baca sekali lagi cara mainnya. Nah *beri hape*

 **Setelah selesai membaca...**

Frost : Oke, good luck guys~ Jam 3.33 pagi nanti aku akan jemput kalian! *jalan menjauh*

Fang : Tak guna! Si Frostbite niggalin kita gitu aja di sini!

Frost : *jerit* OH YA! ADA AKU BILANG? DALAM RUMAH TU GA ADA SEBARANG LAMPU! YA SUDAH, AKU SUDAH BILANG! BYE GUYS~

Semua karakter kec Gempa, Yaya, Ying, Captain Kaizo : *deathglare ke Frost*

Solar : Setelah ini aku akan bunuh Frostbite tu *aura gelap*

Gempa : *hela nafas* Sudahlah.. Ayo mulakan. Hm, mau tulis nama siapa dalam kertas ini?

Trio : Namamu saja!

Gempa : O-Oke.

'Boboiboy Gempa'

Gopal : D-Dey! A-Aku takut! *meluk Ocho*

Captain Kaizo : Kalo tulis namamu, darahnya juga harus darahmu.

Gempa : *nepuk jidat* Aduh.. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku ya?

Solar : Langsung bikin saja Gempa!

Gempa : *hela nafas pasrah* Baiklah.. *tusuk jari dengan jarum* Ark.. *meringis*

'Tik.. Tik..'

Yaya : *megang tangan Ying* Setelah itu matikan semua lampu.

Fang : Bagus. Karena baru Frost bilang bahwa rumah usang ini ga ada lampu.. *nada sarkastik*

Thorn : Selepas itu apa? *meluk Solar*

Solar : *memerah*

Karakter lainnya : Er..

Ice : Berdiri dan letakkan kertas di depan pintu bersama lilin di atasnya. Lalu nyalakan lilin itu. Kemudian tepat pukul 12, ketuk pintu sebanyak 22 kali. Ketuknya harus sebelum 12.01, kalo gak game akan gagal.

Blaze : Mana kau tau?

Ice : *ngeluarin sehelai kertas*

Taufan : Apa tu? Sini! *rampas kertas*

Ochobot : Cara bermain?

Halilintar : *masih meluk Taufan* Kapan kau nulisnya? Kupikir kau tidur..

Ice : Kerjaanku bukan tidur aja tau!

Gempa : Sudah, sudah. Baiklah aku ketuk ya?

'Tok' (22x)

Ying : *meluk lengan Yaya* Kemudian harus masuk kan?

Gempa : *ngangguk kepala* Sebelum itu kita harus niup lilin ini sampai padam.

Taufan : Baiklah.. *niup lilin*

Captain Kaizo : Ayo masuk..

Fang : Hm.

Karakter lainnya : *dalam hati* Kenapa mereka akting biasa-biasa saja?!

Halilintar : *dalam hati* Tak guna kau Pang! Cih, kau punya kuasa 'gelap', jadi kau sudah terbiasa dengar persekitaran yang gelap!

 **BRAAKKK-** *pintu ditutup*

Blaze : Nyalakan semula lilinnya! Cepat!

Gempa : Oke-oke!

Gopal : *gigil ketakutan sambil meluk Ochobot* Huhuhu.. Walaupun sudah punya satu lilin, masih gelap.. Appa.. Aku mau pulang..

Ochobot : Setelah itu kita harus buat apa?

Thorn : Hm, menurut kertas yang ditulis Ice, 'Selamat, anda telah mengundang The Midnight Man ke dalam rumah.'

Semua karakter : *neguk ludah*

 **Di studio game...**

Frost : *baca komik*

 **30 menit kemudian..**

Frost : *nonton TV* Hahahaha! Lawaknya!

 **1 jam berlalu..**

Frost : Hm, sudah jam 1.30 tepat. Masih ada 2 jam 3 menit lagi. Agaknya apa yang mereka tengah lakukan ya? Apa Solar akan menggunakan kuasanya untuk mendapatkan pencahayaan? Ya sudahlah.. Hooamm~ Mendingan aku tidur dulu. Ups! Lupa! Aku harus ngunci alarm! *ngambil hp* Baiklah, 3.33 a.m. Set! Hoam~ *mejam mata*

 **Jam 3.33...**

Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down~ Down~ Even if the sky is falling down. Down~ Down~

Frost : *bangun tidur* Hoooamm~ *ngucek mata* Wow. Sudah jam 3.33 pagi. Aku harus ngejemput merek-

 **BRAAAKKKKK-** *pintu studio dibuka secara kasar*

Halilintar : Hah.. Hah.. Hah..

Frost : Hali?

? : Larian Laju!

? : Kelajuan Supersonik!

? : Larian Bayang!

Ying, Yaya, Fang : *muncul* Hah.. Hah.. Hah..

Frost : Kalian berempat saja? Mana yang lain?

Fang : *nafas tersengal* Hah.. Hah.. Mereka.. Hah.. Mereka..

Frost : Wuish.. Sabar wahai anak muda.. Nih, ambil minuman kebenaran ini *beri Halilintar, Fang, Yaya dan Ying sebotol minuman*

Taufan : *nangis* Huweee! Frost! *muncul dengan hoverboard bersama Blaze dan Thorn*

Thorn : Waaa! Aku takut!

Blaze : Aku ga bisa tidur malam ini! Uwaa!

Frost : *dalam hati* Ini sudah pagi bego! *sweatdrop* Kalian bertujuh aja? Mana lagi 6 orang? Er.. Pengecualian untuk satu robot..

Yaya : Mereka ketinggalan!

Halilintar, Fang, Yaya : *ngangguk kepala* Iya!

Taufan, Blaze, Thorn : *sibuk minum minuman* Gulp-gulp-gulp-

Frost : Ouh.. Tunggu- Kalian rasa tidak?

Halilintar, Fang, Yaya, Ying : Rasa apa?

Frost : Tanah bergegar...

Gempa : *muncul dari dalam tanah bersama Ice, Solar, Gopal, Ochobot dan Captain Kaizo*

Gempa : *kaki bergetar terus jatuh terduduk*

Ice : *kepala menunduk*

Solar : *megang lutut* Hah.. Hah..

Captain Kaizo : *megang dada*

Gopal : *meluk Ocho dengan badan bergetar*

Frost : Hey, kalian oke tidak sih?

Semua karakter : TIDAK!

Frost : *nutup telinga* Huish.. Usah pakai acara teriak berjemaah dong! Tuli nih telinga kebenaran tau!

Captain : Kau! Kau mau bunuh kami ya?!

Frost *geleng kepala* Aku tidak sekejam itu tau. Kalau iya pun, pasti aku lakukan dengan.. INI! Hehehe.. *ngeluarin pisau yang terdapat cairan merah*

Captain Kaizo : Pisau?

Taufan : I-Itu.. darah?

Blaze, Thorn : *nelan ludah*

Frost : *jilat cairan merah di pisau dengan dramatis*

Semua karakter : *pucat*

Frost : Hehehe.. Kenapa muka kalian pucat gitu? Ini hanya sos tau!

Semua karakter : *jatuh berjemaah*

 **GEDUBRAKK-**

Gempa : Haih.. Kirain apa tadi..?

Semua Elemental : Terbalik..

Frost : Hey, gimana game tadi? Pasti seram kan?

Thorn : Iya! Mestilah seram! Dan Hali gak pernah lepaskan pelukannya ke Taufan! Hahahaha!

Halilintar : *blushing* Kau pun apa kurangnya? Kau juga memeluk Solar!

Thorn : Ugh.. *memerah*

Taufan : Blaze pula memeluk Ice! Seperti ga mau kehilangan Ice saja! Wahahaha!

Blaze : *blushing sambil nyengir*

Ice : *pipi memanas*

Solar : Yah.. Fang juga meluk Gempa. Ala bridal style pula tu~

Gempa, Fang : *memerah*

Frost : Huahahahaha! Terus? Kalo si Gopal meluk Ocho, Yaya meluk Ying, abang ganteng pula? Meluk Mister Midnight Man ya? Shahahahaha!

Semua karakter kec Captain Kaizo : Hahahahaha!

Captain Kaizo : Aku tid-

Ochobot : Mana ada lah. Captain Kaizo meluk tiang! Haaha!

Karakter lainnya : Hahahahaha!

Frost : Pasti pengalaman yang menakutkan bagi kalian kan?

Halilintar : Iyalah! Aku bisa gila kalo lama-lama di situ!

Frost : Heh~ Tapi kau yang pertama keluar dari rumah tu kan? Hali guna Gerakan Kilat ya~

Halilintar : Diamlah!

Blaze : Ice hampir saja tidur. Huh! Aku juga yang gendongnya

Ice : Hehe.. Maaflah.. Aku mengantuk sangat..

Yaya : Aku merasa aneh.

Frost : Aneh? Maksudmu?

Ying : Kenapa Midnight Man-nya ada 3?!

Frost : Tiga? Oke, itu aneh. Tapi, munkin perasaan kalian aja kali.

Taufan : Hey Frost, aku hampir saja mati dibunuh tau.

Frost : Huh? Emangnya kenapa dibunuh?

Taufan : Aku juga ga tau *gedik bahu*

Solar : Kau mengumpatnya tau!

Taufan : Masa'? *nada polos*

Thorn : Iya! Kau kata, "Yah.. Mana Midnight Man ya? Apa dia takut pada kita?" Gitu..

Taufan : Beneran?

Blaze : Bukan itu saja! Malah kau juga sebut, "Dia gak muncul-muncul lagi. Kenapa ya? Jangan-jangan dia ga mau nunjuk ke kita wajahnya.. Pasti wajahnya jelek kan?"

Halilintar : Dan yang paling teruk, kau memanggilnya! "Midnight Man! Oo~ Midnight Man? Where are you~ Ayo keluar! Meow! Meow! Masa untuk makan!" Itu kalimat yang paling 'berbisa' tau!

Yaya : Dan itu mengundang kemarahan Midnight Man.

Ying : Kalian main-main ma..

Taufan : Hehe.. Sorry minna *garuk pipi* Mana kutahu kita tidak bisa ngutuknya.

Fang : Hey, kakiku kena tarik dengan Midnight Man tau! Berkat kuasa penembusku, aku sukses lepaskan diri darinya.

Gempa : Hm, Yaya juga hampir saja menumbuk Midnight Man. Tapi, untung aku sempat menghentikan Yaya.

Yaya : Aku kaget waktu itu. Tiba-tiba saja Ying menjerit.

Ying : Haiya! Bikin malu saja. Aku terkejut karena terlihat kain putih yang tergantung di siling ma..

Frost : Ouh~ Abang ganteng juga pasti meringkuk ketakutan kan?

Captain Kaizo : Tidaklah!

Frost : Betullah! Lihat! Sampai bando telinga kucingnya saja abang lupa untuk tanggalkan! Hwahahahaha!

Karakter lainnya : Hahahahahaha!

Captain Kaizo : *memerah* Ck, nah. Ambil balik *tanggal dan beri bando pada Frost*

Frost : *ngambil bando* Hohohoho~ Jangan malu-malu tsundere gitu dong~

Halilintar : Aku juga mau tanggalkan baju dan nekomimi ini!

Ice : Chapter depan baru bisa kau tanggalkan Hali.

Halilintar : Hmph- *ngembung pipi*

Frost : Di sana memang ga ada cahaya kan?

Fang : Kau yang bilang tidak ada! Kenapa malah tanya pada kami?!

Frost : Yah.. Aku hanya penasaran. Mana tau Solar ngambil kesempatan buat guna kuasanya dalam rumah itu..

Semua karakter : *jawdrop*

Solar : Kenapa tak terpikir olehku ya..? *pijit dahi*

Frost : ... atau Hali gunakan kuasa halilintarnya untuk memulihkan listrik yang terputus.. *nada polos*

Semua karakter : *jawdrop hingga ke lantai* APAAA?! MAKSUDMU, DI SANA ITU BISA-

Frost : *senyum sambil ngangguk kepala* Iya!

Fang : Kau- Hish... *narik nafas* Sabar Fang..

Halilintar : Terasa seperti mau menyetrummu tau! *listrik muncul di pipi*

Frost : Heh? Kapan kau jadi pikachu Hali?

Semua karakter : *jatuh berjemaah kesekian-kalinya*

Frost : Oh ya. Aku mau minta maaf pada kalian, soal Ice yang tertidur dan Taufan yang mengumpat itu. Bukan salah mereka kok.

Ochobot : Kenapa?

Frost : Aku lupa nunjuk pada kalian. Lihat nih *serah hp pada para karakter*

 **.**

 **JANGAN NYALAKAN LAMPU SELAMA PERMAINAN BERLANGSUNG.**

 **JANGAN MENGUMPAT MIDNIGHT MAN SELAMA PERMAINAN.**

 **JANGAN SAMPAI TERTIDUR.**

 **JANGAN PAKAI DARAH ORANG LAIN ATAU NAMA ORANG LAIN DI DALAM KERTAS.**

 **JANGAN ADA ORANG LAIN DI DALAM RUMAH KETIKA PERMAINAN BERLANGSUNG.**

.

Semua karakter : KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG AWAL-AWAL LAGI?!

Frost : *nutup telinga*

Solar : Oke, cukup sudah. Rasakan nih, Tembakan Solar!

Blaze : Cakera Api!

Halilintar, Taufan : Serangan Combo Gerudi Halilintar dan Taufan!

Gempa : Tumbukan Tanah!

Ice : Meriam Pembeku! Tembakan Pembeku!

Thorn : Akar Berduri!

Fang : Separa Beruang Bayang!

Frost : WOAH! APA INI?! SERANGAN COMBO BERJEMAAH?! WAAAAA! *kabur*

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Yaya : *hela nafas panjang*

Ochobot : Er.. Kapan kau mau lepaskan aku Gopal?

Gopal : Hehehe.. Sorry, sorry.

Ying : Oke, aku mau pulang! Bye Yaya! Larian Laju!

Yaya : Bye Ying! Bye semuanya! *terbang*

Gopal : Hm, aku juga harus pulang. Kalo gak kena sebatan 'kepishh' dari appaku! *lari*

Captain Kaizo : *bangun dari duduk* Aku mau kembali ke kapal angkasaku. Bye.

Ochobot : Hm... *lihat Elemental Boboiboy dan Fang*

Frost : *badan gosong*

Semua Elemental, Fang : *tos-ria* BYE, FROST!

Ochobot : *sweatdrop*

Blaze : Ayo Ocho! *narik Ocho*

.

.

.

Frost : Aduh.. Sakit badanku *ambil hp*

 **Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tu-** *bunyi hape*

? : Moshi-Moshi?

Frost : Thanks guys~ Rencanaku berhasil~ Kalian memang bisa diandalkan. Mereka kata ada tiga orang Midnight Man.. Hahaha! Aku ngakak mendengarnya. Bagus akting kalian!

? : Heh, kalo mau minta bantuan buat ngenakan para karakter lagi, call kami ya! Bye!

Frost : Takde hal lah! Kay, bye!

 **Tut!**

Frost : *senyum* Hahahahaha! Kena kalian! Wahaha!

.

.

.

 **Game 7. Complete. Maaf, aku buat Midnight Game versiku sendiri.**

 **Untuk** **syafikayas** **,** ** Rampaging Snow ****dan** **Ililara** **, moga kalian suka ya!**

 **See ya in the next chappy, my lovelies~ Game 8!**


	9. Game 8

**Oke, gini. Saya akan bahagikan cerita ini kepada dua bahasa, Malay dan Indon. Mau buat dalam English, English saya pun tak berapa benar *nangis di pojokan***

 **[Bahasa Indonesia]**

.

.

.

Frost : Hey guys~ Kita kembali lagi dalam Dare? Question? Bring It On!

Semua karakter : *nepuk tangan*

Taufan : Wuuuu!

Thorn : Yuhuuu!

Blaze : *siul-siul*

Frost : Gimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian sehat-sehat aja?

Semua karakter : IYA!

Frost : Yang nanya? Aku tanya para readers tuh! *sewot sendiri*

 **GEDUBRAKKK-**

Frost : *nyengir* Hehe.. Canda ya. Oke, mari ke dare dan question hari ini.. *ngeluarin hp*

Solar : Jangan sembarangan candanya!

Frost : Lho? Suka-suka aku dong! Lagian siapa yang nyuruh kalian ngejawab? Midnight Man ya?*nada polos*

 **GEDUBRAKKK-**

Gempa : *hela nafas*

Fang : *nyilang tangan depan dada*

Ice : Grooohh.. Greeehh.. *tidur atas sofa*

Gopal : Dey, Frost. Di sini ada cemilan gak? Aku udah lapar nih *ngusap perut*

Blaze : Iya! Aku juga lapar!

Thorn : Ha'ah. Aku hanya makan buah-buahan tau.

Taufan : Emangnya kau itu tarzan apa? *sweatdrop*

Frost : Huh? Mana ada cemilan di sini. Kau bisa nukar-nukar benda jadi makanan kan?

Gopal : IYA! Betul tuh! *megang meja* Tukaran-

Frost : EH! Jangan tukarin tuh meja!

Gopal : Habis mau tukarin apa?

Frost : Tukarin rumput sana! :v

Gopal : Aku bukannya kambing tau!

Frost : Sama aja kali! Perutmu itu ibarat perut kambing!

Gopal : *cemberut*

Ying : Haiya! Sudah-sudah ma..

Yaya : *ngangguk kepala*

Frost : *nyengir gaje* Hehe.. Oke, oke. Mari kita mulakan!

Halilintar : Sebelum itu, KAPAN AKU BISA NANGGALKAN BAJU DAN NEKOMIMI INI?!

Frost : Uish.. Sabar wahai abang muda.. Jangan teriak-teriak gitu.. Ga baik untuk kesehatan jantung :v

*krik-krik-krik*

Ochobot : Cikgu mana yang ajar kau gitu? *sweatdrop*

Frost : Siapa lagi kalau bukan..! SANG GURU KEBENARAN! PAPAZOLA! *gaya heroik ala PapaZola*

 **GEDUBRAKKK-**

Semua Elemental : Haih.. Terbalik..

Fang : Kau kalau sehari saja tidak berteriak bisa nggak? Ck, bikin telinga sakit saja.

Frost : Sorry, Fang. Um, apa abang ganteng dalam misinya lagi?

Fang : *ngangguk kepala*

Frost : Aww.. Sayang sekali.. *muka sedih*

Yaya : Kenapa Frost?

Frost : Oh! Ga ada! *senyum*

Ying : Haiya! Cepat mulai game-nya!

Frost : Iya, iya, mbak Ying.

Ying : Apa lu kata?!

Frost : E-Eh! Ga ada apa-apa! Hehe.. *garuk kepala* Oke, ayo lihat. Daripada _**EdwardCR893**_. Katanya sih, **"Aku tantang Ice untuk tidak tidur selama 12 jam."** Hohohoho~

Solar : Huh? Santa claus mana pula yang sesat? *muka datar*

Frost : HO HO HO HO~ Ice~ Bangun~ *bisik ke telinga Ice*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh.. Hmngg- *mengeliat dalam tidur*

Frost : Ice~ Bangun~ Kalo gak si boogieman akan mendatangimu~

Ice : Herghh.. *bangun tidur* Ck, ada apa sih? Hooam~ Aku masih ngantuk tau.. *ngusap mata*

Gempa : Mengantuk? Kau tidur lebih daripada 12 jam *sweatdrop*

Taufan : Ha'ah! Kayak beruang kutub yang lagi hibernasi!

Ice : Hoooamm~ Kenapa Frost?

Frost : Kau ditantang untuk tidak tidur selama 12 jam.

Ice : *kembali tidur atas sofa* Iya.. Iya...

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop*

Ice : *mata terbuka lebar* Tunggu- APAA?!

Frost : Fyuuh.. Untung saja. Kupikir otakmu itu perlu di cuci supaya pencernaan kalimat berjalan lancar..

Ice : Aku ditantang untuk apa?!

Frost : Ternyata telingamu yang harus di cuci..

Halilintar : Kau tidak bisa tidur Ice.

Ice : Kenapa?!

Frost : *pijit dahi* Aduh ini anak.. Polosnya kelewat..

Gopal : Karena kau ditantang..

Ice : Untuk berapa lama?!

Ochobot : Setengah hari.

Ice : Apa?! Siapa yang ngasih dare begituan ke aku?! Mana dia?!

Frost : Huweeee! Kalian menghiraukan aku! *nangis*

Fang : Sabar Frost. Bawa bertendang.. *nepuk bahu Frost*

Frost : Apa?!

Fang : E-Eh! Maksudku, bawa bertenang!

Frost : Huh! Baiklah, kau tidak bisa tidur Ice! Selama 12 jam! Elemental lain harus pastikan Ice tidak tidur sewaktu dare-nya berlangsung, di sini maupun di kedai Tok Aba! Jangan biarkan Ice ketiduran!

Semua Elemental kec Ice : Baik, bos! *salute*

Frost : Oy, oy. Aku bukannya jendral!

Ice : *mencibir bibir*

Blaze : Hehe.. Bersabarlah wahai kembaran tak langsungku~ *nepuk bahu Ice*

Ice : *gerutu kesal*

Ochobot : Sejak kapan kalian kembaran? *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : Entah.. Aku tak pernah terpikir tentang itu pun.

Frost : Ya, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Karena ga ada yang nyuruh :v

Halilintar : KAU-

Frost : EHH! Jangan mulai di sini ya! Mari ke dare/question seterusnya *ngecek review*

Halilintar : *menggeram* Grr... *tangan terkepal*

Gempa : Hehe, sabar ya Hali. Frost emang gitu..

Frost : Oke, kalian selamat. Karena ini hanyalah question.

Semua karakter kec Hali dan Ice : YAHOO! *lompat-lompat*

Frost : Yahoo? Yahoo ga ada di sini!

Fang : *nepuk jidat*

Karakter lainnya : *hela nafas pasrah*

Frost : Oke, dari **_kaze akira_**.

Taufan : Apa yang dikatakannya?

Frost : Katanya, **"Apa yang akan berlaku pada Boboiboy asli sekiranya kamu semua berpecah?"**

Solar : Lagi?

Thorn : Gitu aja?

Blaze : Mainstream banget pertanyaannya!

Frost : Shh~ Gak baik ngata gitu Blaze!

Gempa : Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy asli sekiranya kami semua berpecah?

Halilintar : Um.. Ga tau deh.. *ngedik bahu*

Ice : Grooh.. Greeh..

Semua karakter kec Ice : WOY BANGUUUNN!

Ice : Hah? Apa? *mandang kiri-kanan*

Ochobot : Dare-nya Ice..

Ice : Ouh.. Maaf, habisnya kalian bikin aku ngantuk sih.. *ngusap mata*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Emangnya kami buat apa padamu? *sweatdrop*

Yaya : Sudah-sudah. Jadi, jawablah para Boboiboy sekalian..

Taufan : *garuk pipi* Um, aku ga tau gimana mau bilangnya..

Frost : Kau apa pun ga tau. Tau main aja.. *gumam*

Taufan : Apa?!

Frost : E-Eh! Ga ada apa! Hehe..

Gempa : Hm.. Menurutku Boboiboy asli tidak akan terjadi apa sih. Setelah berpecah dan bercantum semula, semua memori yang ada pada masing-masing persona akan berkumpul, dan Boboiboy asli akan mengingat semua memori itu.. *garuk pipi* Um.. Gimana mau jelasin dengan jelas ya?

Gopal : Woah.. Pasti keren kalau punya kuasa sepertimu! *mata berbinar*

Thorn : Tidak keren tau!

Ying : Ha? Kenapa pula ma?

Solar : Kalau kami, para pecahan Boboiboy terluka, luka Boboiboy asli akan lebih parah.

Blaze : Iyakah? *muka polos*

Halilintar : *nepuk jidat* Bisakah kau jangan pura-pura polos Blaze..

Blaze : Apa?

Fang : Duh.. Frost, bisa ke dare atau question seterusnya?

Frost : Heh~ Fang cemburu ya~ *nada ngusil*

Fang : *tangan terkepal* Diamlah!

Ochobot : Oop! *menghentikan Fang* Frost, sebelum perang dunia ketiga bermula, mendingan kau ke dare/question selanjutnya Frost!

Frost : Oke! Um.. Mari lihat.. Aha! Dare dari _**nevyandi**_. Ehem-ehem! Dengarnya yang benar ya!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Over-feeling *facepalm*

Frost : Oke, Miss nevyandi maunya, **"Halilintar harus masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh balon. Kyaa, pengen tau ekspresinya :p"** Woah.. Kayaknya miss nevyandi nge-fans berat samamu Hali. Sampe berimu dugaan yang berat juga *neguk ludah*

Halilintar : *pucat*

Fang : Hehe, rasain tuh! Punya fans yang begitu, agak menyeramkan juga ya.

Ying : Haiya! Ga baik lho ngata gitu..

Gopal : Hahaha! Habislahmu Hali! Harus masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh balon!

Taufan : *mandang Frost dengan heran*

Halilintar : A-Aku.. *makin pucat*

Ice : Eh? Bukankah Hali itu..

Thorn : Takut balon meletup? Iya..

Solar : Kasian banget..

Blaze : Ini bukan kasian, ini sadis namanya! Hahahaha!

Yaya : Hey kalian, tidak baik ngutuk diri sendiri tau.

Ochobot : *muka datar* Entahnya.. Kembaran tak langsung gak berhati perut..

Halilintar : *mematung di tempat*

Taufan : Hey Frost, kenapa kau diam aja?

Frost : *melamun*

Taufan : HOI!

Frost : *terlonjak* A-Ada apa? *berkeringat*

Blaze : Hey.. Kau berkeringat.

Frost : *gelagapan* M-Mana ada! Aku be-berkeringat karena Blaze di se-sebelahku! Panas tau!

Semua karakter kec Hali : *sweatdrop*

Gempa : Di sini punya ruangan penuh balon?

Frost : A-Ah.. Ada kok.. Cuman..

Solar : Kenapa dengan kau? Demam ya?

Frost : T-Ti-Tidak kok..

Ice : Frost... *manggil Frost*

Frost : I-Iya Ice?

Ice : *menyeringai* Kau takut balon ya?

Frost : *pucat sepucat mayat hidup(?)*

Fang : Hah! Tampaknya di sini ada dua orang yang takut balon! Hahaha!

Halilintar, Frost : HWAAAAAA! *kabur*

Thorn : Cepat semua! Jangan biar mereka kabur! Tangkap mereka!

Fang : Pengikat Bayang! *ikat tubuh Hali, Frost*

Halilintar, Frost : Hah? Apakah?!

Taufan : Hahahaha! Kasian kalian!

Gempa : Aduh.. *pijit dahi*

Ochobot : Biar ku cari ruangan balon itu *menghilang*

Frost : Woy! Apa-apaan nih?!

Halilintar : Aku gak mau! Lepasin! Fang~ *muka imut*

Fang : Nggak mempan tau!

Frost : Tidaaakkkk! Yang harus masuk itu si Hali aja! Ngapain aku juga?!

Ying : Haiya! Makin ribut saja..

Yaya : Hm.. Sebegitu seksanya ya? Berhadapan dengan balon?

Halilintar, Frost : TIDAAAKKKK! LEPASKAN KAMI!

Solar : Aduh.. Sakit telingaku.. *ngusap telinga*

Trio, Gopal : *tos-ria* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ochobot : Hey kalian! Aku sudah jumpa ruangannya! *muncul*

Gempa : Di mana Ocho?

Ochobot : Ikut aku..

Fang : *menyeret Hali dan Frost dengan Pengikat Bayang*

Halilintar : Selamat tinggal dunia baru! *nangis gaje*

Frost : Tidaakkk! Aku ga mau masuk dalam Room of Doom itu!

Semua karakter kec Hali : Room of Doom?

Halilintar : Itu bukan Room of Doom! Tapi Hell of Doom! Hwaaa! Jauhkan aku dari ruangan itu!

Blaze : Kita sudah sampai tau.

Frost : Kenapa aku juga?! Dare-nya hanya untuk Lilin-chan! *megang pintu*

Halilintar : *turut megang pintu* Apa?! Berani sekali kau panggil aku dengan nama gitu?!

Ice : Berisik..

Thorn : Alaa~ Masuk aja! *nolak Hali dan Frost untuk masuk ke dalam*

Halilintar, Frost : GAK MAU!

Gempa : Aduh.. Mereka ini benar-benar..

Frost : Tidaaakkkkk!

Taufan : Kau harus masuk Frost!

Frost : Beri aku 10 alasan karena apa aku harus masuk!

Taufan : Er.. Mana mungkin aku beri kamu hingga 10 alasan! Sudah! Masuk sana!

Blaze : Iya! Kau harus lihat gimana ekspresi si Hali!

Thorn : *mendekat ke Fang* Hey Fang, guna aja... *bisik*

Fang : Hehe, kau jahil juga ya..

Thorn : Biasa aja dong! *menyeringai*

Halilintar, Frost : *nangis*

Frost : Mak! Tolong aku!

Fang : Tolakan Bayang!

Halilintar, Frost : Apa?! Hwaaaa! *terlepas pegangan pada pintu*

Ice : *nutup lalu ngunci pintu dari luar*

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Halilintar : Buka pintu nih! *nada ketakutan*

Frost : Huweee! Buka!

Gempa : Oi! Jangan gedor nih pintu! Ntar rusak!

Yaya : Mau tunggu berapa lama?

Ying : Haiya! 30 menit sudah ma.. Kasian mereka wo!

*krik-krik-krik*

Ice : Eh? Sudah diam?

Solar : Jangan-jangan, sudah pingsan kali..

Semua karakter : *gedik bahu* Entah..

 **30 menit kemudian...**

Fang : Hey, sudah sampai waktunya pintu dibuka.

Taufan : Saksikanlah! *buka pintu*

Halilintar, Frost : *jatuh di hadapan Taufan*

Taufan : Uwaaa! Hantu opera Cina! *terlonjak*

Halilintar, Frost : *pingsan dengan muka pucat*

Blaze, Thorn, Gopal : BUAHAHAHAHAH! Hantu opera Cina?! Hahahaha!

Ochobot : Woah! Pantas saja kau manggil mereka hantu.. Memang kayak hantu..

Yaya : Yah.. Baru aja mo nanya gimana ekspresi si Hali pada Frost, malah dia juga ikut pingsan..

Ying : Hihihihi.. Kedua-duanya punya sisi dingin, tapi takut balon ma..

Ice : Oke, aku mau tidur... *mejam mata*

Ochobot : Hey! Dare-mu belum habis Ice!

Ice : Persetan dengan dare itu.. Mendingan aku tidur.. Hoamm~

Frost : *bangun dari pingsan* Apa?! Bangun Ice! Kau gak bisa tidur! Walau. Apapun. Terjadi.

Ice : *neguk ludah* Oke, oke. Hish..

Yaya : Alright! Aku mau sambung buat biskuitku. Da!

Ying : Saya juga mau pulang! Bye semua~

Fang : Humph.. *berjalan menjauh*

Gopal : *lihat jam* Dey! Aku pulang dulu! Harus buat PR nih! Aaaa! *lari pulang*

Gempa : Ayo semua! Dan Ocho! Kita harus bantu atok!

Ochobot, semua Elemental kec Gempa, Hali : AYOO!

Solar : Eh? Si Hali ni gimana? *nunjuk Hali yang pingsan dan pucat*

Blaze : Tinggal aja ah!

Thorn : Hush.. Gak baik lho~

Gempa : Kita bawa pulang sekali.. Golem Tanah!

Golem Tanah : *ngangkat tubuh Hali*

Ochobot, semua Elemental kec Hali : BYE FROST!

Frost : Da! Jangan lupa dare-nya Ice!

Ice : Hm..

.

.

.

 **9 jam 33 menit kemudian... Di rumah Tok Aba...**

Ice : Hoaam~ *letak kepala atas meja*

Tok Aba : Eh? Kenapa ni Ice?

Ice : 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Grooh.. Greeh..

Tok Aba : Kenapa dengan anak satu ini? *sweatdrop*

Gempa : Dia ditantang atok.

Tok Aba : Ditantang?

Taufan : Iya! Ice tidak bisa tidur selama 12 jam.

Tok Aba : Habis.. Si Hali pula?

Blaze : Hali ditantang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan balon..

Halilintar : *masih pingsan* (woish.. parah banget)

Tok Aba : Ouh.. *ngangguk kepala*

Thorn : Hey, kapan mau nanggalkan baju dia tu? *nunjuk Hali*

Solar : Kapan-kapan saja. Emangnya kau yang mau nanggalkan untuknya?

Thorn : Apa?! Aku bukan self-incest tau!

.

.

.

 **Oke, ini saja dulu.** ** _EdwardCR893_** **, _kaze akira_ ****dan** ** _nevyandi_** **, moga kalian suka!**

 **Jumpa di chappy selanjutnya~**


	10. Game 9

**I'm back my lovelies~ Dare & Question makin banyak. Jadi, kalau saya belum muat Q&D anda, maaf dan sabar ya~**

 **Okay, on with the game! Game 9~**

 **[Bahasa Indonesia]**

.

.

.

Frost : Yuhuuu! *teriak gaje*

 ***krik-krik-krik***

Frost : Lho? Ngapain kalian pada diam semua? *ngelirik semua chara*

 ***krik-krik-krik***

Frost : Hey, apa kalian sehat? Atau mau ku hantarkan ke rumah sakit saja?

 ***krik-krik-krik-**

Frost : Woah.. Kayaknya penyakit kalian parah nih.. *ngeluarin hp*

 ***Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tu-***

? : Halo? Ini rumah sakit untuk pasien gila, tidak waras, bisu, asthma, tuli, buta, gaje, DID, OCD, DVD dan berbagai D-D lainnya

Frost : Haloha, Doc! Saya Frost, author gaje baru dalam dunia fanfiction..

Semua karakter : *sweatdrop*

? : Iya, Cik Frost, apa bisa saya bantu?

Frost : *bolak-balik depan semua chara* Hm.. Gini Doc. Doc kenal gak sama para karakter cartoon Boboiboy yang famous di Malaysia?

? : Ah, iya. Saya kenal banget! Kalau bisa saya mau minta tandatangan mereka semua!

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Apakah? *double sweatdrop*

Frost : Iya?! Kalau Doc mau, dengan senang hati saya akan antarkan mereka ke sana. Doc bisa ngambil tandatangan mereka sepuasnya! Kalau bisa, saya minta supaya jangan ngembalikan mereka ke saya, biar saja mereka di sana, karena saya rasa penyakit yang mereka alami sangat parah Doc! Mungkin juga tiada penawarnya! Bisa gawat nih Doc! *senyum puas*

Semua karakter : WOY!

? : Benarkah?! Kalau gitu biar say-

Thorn : Akar Berduri! *lilit hp Frost* Moshi-moshi? Konichiwa ishi-san. Ore wa Boboiboy Thorn

Karakter lainnya : *triple sweatdrop*

Thorn : Doc, usah denger apa yang cewek DID itu kata barusan. Dia itu punya masalah dengan otak dan mentalnya

? : Hah? Kalau gitu, yang punya masalah itu si gadis tadi? Apa mau saya hantarkan ambulance untuk menjemputnya?

Frost : Woy! Hand over my phone! *murka*

Thorn : *ngangguk kepala* Kalau bisa, gitulah Doc. Saya bersama pecahan dan teman saya dipaksa main game 'Dare? Question? Bring It On!' yang gak jelas

Taufan, Blaze : JANGAN THORN! *lari menuju Thorn*

? : Suara siapa tadi?

Taufan : *ngerampas hp dari Thorn* Gak perlu Doc! Semua baik-baik aja! Bat- Arkk!

Blaze : *ngerampas hp dari Taufan* Iya Doc! Batalkan aja semua tu! Lupakan apa yang cewek dan dua orang cowok tadi kata! Oke Doc, Bye!

 **Tutt..**

Thorn : Ngapain dengan kalian?!

Captain Kaizo : Kalian ini.. *pijit dahi*

Taufan : Fyuuh.. Untung kau belum habis bicara..

Thorn : Duh.. Kalian ini! Hanya itulah yang bisa nyelamatkan kita daripada terus bermain game ini!

Blaze : Nggak! Aku belum puas tau! Aku mau nerima tantangan dan pertanyaan lagi!

Taufan : Iya! Kalau mau, kamu aja yang ke sana!

Frost : Hehehe.. Kasian lu Thorn.. *senyum sinis*

Thorn : *ngembungkan pipi*

Solar : Sabar Thorn.. Sabar 2.0 *usap bahu Thorn*

Karakter lainnya : Er... *muka datar*

Fang : Woy, sudahin sinetronnya!

Yaya : Ha'ah!

Ying : Haiya! Lu orang buang masa aja ma..

Gopal : Haih.. Mampus aku.. *terpuruk*

Ochobot : Kenapa Gopal?

Gopal : Haih.. Aku.. Aku udah gak lama ni Ocho.. *megang dada*

Gempa : Kenapa denganmu Gopal?

Gopal : Aku keluar rumah tanpa izin appa-ku.. Dan lagi, PR mtk ku belum siap..

 **GEDUBRAAKKK-**

Gempa : Aduh.. Kirain apa lah tadi?

Captain Kaizo : Sinetron betul..

Ying : Aiyo! Sempat lagi kau canda Gopal!

Yaya : Entah. Canda itu ada waktu tau!

Gopal : Ehehehe.. *tawa hambar*

Frost : Kalian ini banyak bacot juga ya..

Semua karakter : *deathglare Frost*

Frost : Oh ya! Ice! Gimana dengan tantanganmu kemarin? *ngalih ke Elemental yang lain* Apa kalian pastikan Ice tidak tidur sewaktu dare-nya berlangsung?

Semua Elemental kec Ice : *ngangguk kepala*

Ice : Ck, kupikir untuk nahan tidur selama 12 jam itu gak sukar, ternyata sukar juga. Rasanya seperti dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Blaze..

Karakter lainnya : *sweatdrop*

Frost : Parah banget.. Kalau dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Blaze, kau tidak akan menapakkan kakimu di sini Ice.. *ikutan sweatdrop*

Halilintar : Yah.. Sudah jadi almarhum agaknya..

Karakter lainnya : *mandang Hali*

Halilintar : Apa?

Frost : Lin-chan! *peluk Hali*

Halilintar : W-Woy! Kau mau bunuhku apa?! Ga bisa.. Erkk- Nafas tau!

Frost : Ouh.. Gomen ne.. *lepaskan pelukan*

Halilintar : Frost, nih.. Er.. *ngalih muka ke samping sembari menyodorkan baju maid dan nekomimi*

Frost : Pftt- Ahahahaha! Kapan kau nanggalkannya Lin-chan?!

Halilintar : *memerah* Ck, usah banyak bacot! Ambil saja!

Gempa : Setelah dia terjaga dari pingsan

Frost : Oh.. *ngambil baju dan nekomimi, terus lemparnya ke dalam kamar*

Semua karakter : *dalam hati* Kasar banget..

Solar : Hey, ayo mulakan game-nya!

Gempa : *nepuk jidat*

Frost : Oke, oke.. Hm.. Mari lihat.. *ngebaca review* Yosh! Tantangan daripada **angel. samawa**. Oke, kalian dengar ya. Katanya, **"Aku mau kasih dare nih buat mak comblang Yaya sama Ying..."** Pftt- *nutup mulut*

Yaya, Ying : *tangan terkepal* APA?! Awas Miss Angel! Akan kami mencarimu hingga ke ujung dunia!

Karakter lainnya : *nahan tawa*

Frost : C-Chill sis-sis sekalian.. Pftt- Lagian, dunia ini mana ada penghujung! *nahan tawa*

Yaya, Ying : *nyilang tangan depan dada*

Fang : Cepat, teruskan

Frost : Ish.. Iya, iya! Dasar rambut landak..

Fang : Apa katamu?!

Frost : G-Ga ada! Oke, kembali ke game-nya.. Um.. Ha! **"...Hmmm mereka berdua harus bawa lagu PPAP sambil pecahin balon ke para elemental dan dengan tari suku India..."**

Yaya, Ying : Hah?! Tantangan apa kayak gitu?!

Frost : Hey, ini mudah.. Tenang saja.. Kalian bisa buat kok. Hanya pusing-pusing badan kalian

Taufan : Er.. Habislah..

Blaze : Kenapa Fan?

Taufan : Bukan aku. Tapi... *nunjuk Hali*

Blaze : Ouh..

Halilintar : *di pojok studio* Huhuhu.. Balon.. *meluk diri*

Frost : *ikutan nangis* Hiks.. Aku paham perasaanmu Lin-chan..

Captain Kaizo : Ya sudah, ayo mulakan tantangannya

Ochobot : Tapi, di mana mau cari balon?

Gempa : 'Room of Doom' kan ada..

Gopal : Iya juga ya!

Ying : Kalo gitu, ayo Yaya! Ke 'Room of Doom'! *lari guna kuasa*

Yaya : Hm! *terbang*

Fang : *nepuk jidat*

Solar : Tantangan yang gila... *sweatdrop*

Thorn : Hm.. Hatiku gak enak.. *nelan ludah*

Gopal : Kenapa?

Gempa : Me too

Taufan : Me three

Blaze : *berkeringat*

Ice : Aku setuju dengan kalian...

Captain Kaizo : Kenapa dengan kalian? *heran*

Ochobot : Yah.. Secara teknikalnya, mereka kan Boboiboy, orang yang sama. Halilintar takut balon, jadi pecahan yang lain juga akan merasa sedikit ketakutan yang dirasakannya.. Hm.. Kayak gitulah. Aku juga ga tau mau jelasin gimana ke kalian

Yaya : *muncul* Balon! Oke, Ying! Putarkan CD lagunya!

Ying : Alright! *putarkan CD lagu*

Fang : Seriously? *sweatdrop*

Captain Kaizo : *ngalih muka ke samping* Aku ga tega buat tengok ini..

Gopal : Banyaknya balon yang kalian berdua ambil *megang balon*

Ying : Mesti dong~

Yaya : Hohohoho~ Udah punya kesempatan, harus diambil dong!

Ying : *menari* I have a pen..

 **BOOMMM!** *balon meletup*

Semua Elemental : *nutup telinga*

Yaya : I have an apple.. *turut menari*

 **BOOMMM!**

Halilintar : Huwaaaa! *lari sambil nutup telinga*

Frost : WAAAAA! *nutup telinga*

Yaya, Ying : Uh! Apple-Pen!

 **BOOOOMMMMMM!**

Gempa : *duduk di pojok studio*

Blaze : Warghh!

Ice : *meluk guling*

Thorn : *berjongkok sambil nutup telinga*

Yaya : *berjalan dekat dengan Thorn* Thorn~ I have a pen.. *letupkan balon pada Thorn*

 **BOOMMM!**

Thorn : UWAAA! MAMAAAA!

Solar : Ugh- *nyumpil telinga dengan kapas*

Fang : *pakai headphone* Nah, kakak mau? *serah headphone lain pada Kaizo*

Captain Kaizo : *gedik bahu* Hm.. Bisa juga. Lagian dengar teriakan mereka, bikin telinga sakit aja *ngambil headphone terus pakai*

Ying : *mendekat dengan Gempa* I have pineapple.. *menyeringai*

 **BOOMMM!**

Gempa : *terlonjak kaget*

Gopal : Hm.. Ke mana Ochobot ya? Terus menghilang..

Yaya, Ying : Uh! Pineapple-Pen!

 **BOOOOMMMMMM!**

Semua Elemental, Frost : WAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!

Yaya, Ying : Hahahaha! *tos-ria*

Halilintar : *ngambil CD lalu injak-injak CD lagu sampai ancur* Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. *ngos-ngosan*

Karakter lainnya : *kaget dengan perlakuan Hali*

Frost : Haaaahhh.. Aku.. baru.. bisa.. nafas.. dengan.. senang..

Ying : Haiya! Lagunya belum habis lho~

Yaya : Ha'ah! Kami belum puas lho~ Hihihi~

Captain Kaizo : *buka headphone* Huah.. Lega rasanya..

Fang : Hm.. Berisik aja *buka headphone*

Taufan, Blaze : *menggigil*

Ice : *pingsan sambil meluk guling*

Gopal : Parahnya kondisi kalian.. *sweatdrop*

Ochobot : Lho? Sudah selesai?

Gopal : Kau ke mana Ochobot?

Ochobot : Aku elak konflik awal-awal tadi..

Frost : Oke, cukup. Aku sudah ga tega lihat kalian nari gitu.. Dan meletupkan balon ke semua arah.. Mataku masih suci tau! Lagian, habis berantakan nih studio..

Thorn : Bagus Hali! *ngacung jempol ke Hali*

Halilintar : Ergh.. *badmood*

Frost : Oke *narik-hela beberapa kali* Ayo ke dare Miss Angel yang seterusnya.. *ngeluarin hp*

Solar : *keluar dari bawah meja* Um.. Belum habis dare-nya?

Frost : Ha'ah. Gopal, situ pingin cepat-cepat dapet dare kan? Ini untukmu, **"Gangguin Ice sampai marah."** Ahahaha! Gampang aja nih~

Ice : *masih pingsan*

Gopal : APA?!

Gempa : Hm~ Dare yang bagus! Setakat ini, aku belum pernah liat Ice marah pada kita

Taufan : Benar tuh!

Blaze : Ha Gopal, ayo! Gangguin si Ice itu~

Gopal : E-Er.. Ga mau! Aku ga mau dijadikan ice sculpture!

Fang : Hey, aku ada ide untukmu Gopal..

Gopal : Apa?

Fang : *bisik*

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Ying : Haiya! Bisik-bisik pula..

Gopal : Ok.. Terbaiklah ide kau Fang *ngacung jempol*

Fang : Ini Fang lah~ *nepuk dada ala macho*

Gopal : Frost, aku pinjam kamar adik perempuanmu ya~ *narik lengan Ice*

Frost : Hah? Buat apa?

Gopal : Ehehehe.. Rahasia lho~

 **BRAAKKK-** *pintu ditutup*

Ochobot : Emangnya apa yang situ bisikkan ke Gopal? *tanya ke Fang*

Fang : Ala~ Lihat aja deh..

Frost : *sweatdrop* Kapan aku punya adik?

Yaya : Hm.. Mungkin maksud Gopal, kamar kakak perempuanmu?

Frost : *double sweatdrop* Kapan di sini punya kamar kakakku?

Trio : *main kejar-kejar*

Halilintar : *duduk di sofa*

Solar : *ngusap debu yang nempel di jaket*

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

? : GOPAAAALLLLLLL! APA YANG KAU BUAT PADAKU HAH?!

? : AMPUN ICE!

 **GEDUBRAK! POW! BANG! DOOM! DUSH!**

Trio : Hah?! Bunyi apaan tuh?!

Captain Kaizo : Well, tampaknya Gopal sukses naikkan jiwa singa buas si anak es itu

Frost : *makan popcorn*

Yaya : Hm.. Apa yang Gopal lakukan ya?

Ying : Iya lho~ Penasaran ma..

Solar : Bentar lagi juga akan ta-

 **BRAAKKK-**

Gopal : Huwaa! Maaf Ice! Ini tantangan padaku! *nyorok belakang Frost*

Frost : Hm..hm.. *kunyah popcorn*

Ice : Tiada maaf bagimu! Rasakan! Tembakan Pembe-

Frost : Op! Op! Op! *hentikan pertengkaran* Emangnya apa yang Gopal lakuin ke kamu?

Ice : Lakuin ke aku huh? *narik lidah topi ke atas* INI YANG DIA LAKUKAN!

Trio : Pftt- BWAHAHAHAHA!

Halilintar, Ochobot, Captain Kaizo : *sweatdrop*

Gempa, Solar, Fang, Yaya, Ying : *nahan tawa*

Frost : *tawa sambil sweatdrop*

 **Kondisi Ice : Muka penuh dengan 'hiasan' dari pelbagai warna spidol**

Gopal : Pftt- Ampun! Aku sudah menggelitik kamu, tapi kamunya masih belum bangun. Terus aku jerit ke telinga, masih gak bangun-bangunnya. Lalu aku nolak kamu hingga jatuh dari kasur, MASIH belum bangun. Jadinya, aku guna spidol buat 'hias' mukamu. Lantas kau bangun tidur dan-

Karakter lainnya : Dan..?

Gopal : Kalian tau apa yang jadi.. Dia ngejar aku dengan Meriam Pembeku-nya untuk-

Ice : Untuk dijadikan ice sculpture-ku! Hohohoho~

Frost : Astaga! OOC banget lu Ice! *sweatdrop*

Ice : Ck, habis mukaku..

Ochobot : Ala~ Kau bisa mencucinya

Ice : *sebal*

Frost : Oke, mari lihat dare Miss Angel yang ketiga pula..

Fang : Belum habis-habis juga? *mutar mata*

Frost : Yah.. Belum dong~ Lagian aku 'menikmati' lihat kesengsaraan kalian.. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Halilintar : Mode yandere-nya lagi on..

Frost : Urusei! Oke, katanya, **"Terus dare Captain Kaizo.. Kyaaaa~"** Wuish.. Miss Angel fans berat samamu kakak ganteng~

Captain Kaizo : Usah bazir masa. Cepat katakan apa tantangannya

Frost : Ish.. Sabar dong. Gak punya iman apa? Oh! Maaf! Aku lupa kalo kak ganteng itu a~li~en~~

Thorn : *bisik ke Taufan dan Blaze* Huish.. Frost berani juga ya..

Taufan, Blaze : Hm *ngangguk kepala*

Captain Kaizo : Aku alien pun, bukan masalah kan. Sekarang ayo, lontarkan tantangannya

Frost : Iya, iya! "Darenya adalah kakak Kaizo harus membaca puisi cinta ke au-" Pftt- AHAHAHAHAHA!

Solar : Kenapa denganmu? *sweatdrop*

Gempa : Aduh.. Kalo gini, sampai kapan pun tidak akan tamat nih game..

Ying : Haiya.. Dia ketawa pula..

Captain Kaizo : Ck, cepat katakan!

Frost : AHAHAHAHA! NGAKAK!

Yaya : Sini Frost, biar aku tolong bacakan

Frost : Hahahaha! N-Nah! Ahahaha! Sakit perutku! *guling-guling*

Yaya : *ambil hp* Oke, katanya, **"Darenya adalah kakak Kaizo harus membaca puisi cinta ke author-san dengan muka menggoda."** *sweatdrop*

Trio, Gopal, Ochobot : BWAHAHAHAHA!

Captain Kaizo : *kesedak liur* APA?!

Fang : Ehehehe..

Frost : WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Captain Kaizo : *garuk kepala sambil hela napas panjang*

Ying : Hihihihi.. Habislah lu Captain~

Captain Kaizo : *ngeluarin gadjet* Hmm.. *simpan gadjet semula* Oke, dengar nih

Frost : Wakawakawaka!

Captain Kaizo : Woy denger nih! Sekali aja aku baca. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya! *nyodor setangkai bunga mawar ke Frost*

Frost : Hahaha.. Aduh.. Perutku.. *ngubah posisi*

Captain Kaizo : *menyeringai*

Semua karakter cowok : Werkk! *pingsan*

Yaya, Ying : Hihihihihi~

[Captain Kaizo]

My love for you is like a garden,

Filled with so many colors and flowers,

My love for you is like a sky,

It is so vast and so high,

My love for you is like a sea,

It's so deep and for you to see

So many things I told you

Now, it's your turn to show,

That you truly love me,

I am waiting to know

Frost : *meluk Kaizo* Ehehehe.. Aku sayangkan kakak ganteng udah lama lho~

Captain Kaizo : Oke, oke! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku benci dipeluk-peluk!

Frost : Humm.. *kembali ke posisi*

Captain Kaizo : Sudah puas kan? *muka sebal*

Frost : *nyengir gaje* Hehe.. Oke, kita ke dare & question seterusnya *ngebaca review*

Fang : *hela napas* Kupikir sudah habis, ternyata belum..

Frost : Alright! Tantangan dari **IrenaChan 1012**. Yang ditantang ialah Lin- chan!

Halilintar : Uhuk-Uhuk! Jangan manggil aku dengan nama itu! Kalo ga, lu gue penggal!

Solar : *mutar mata*

Ying : Haiya.. Ga baik lho~

Trio : Aw.. Kapan giliran kita sih?

Gopal : *ngusap pundak trio* Yang sabar ya..

Ochobot : Oke, apa yang Miss Irena mau kan?

Frost : Hm.. katanya sih, **"Kasian Lili-chan di bully. Oh ya karena aku kasian dengan bebebku, aku mau kasih dare ke Lili-chan."** Ehehe.. Lili-chan~ Kau merupakan pecahan fav Miss Irena~

Halilintar : Serius? Berapa banyak nickname yang kalian berikan padaku sih?!

Gempa : Yah.. Namamu bisa dipanggil dengan Lintar, Hali, Lin, Lili.. Lilin juga bisa kok

Ice : Grooohh.. Greeehh.. *muka sudah bersih*

Frost : Yap! Benar Gempa! Aku setuju denganmu! *tos-ria bareng Gempa*

Yaya : Sudah-sudah! Ayo cepat! Aku harus pulang jaga adikku nih!

Frost : Iya, iya, dasar mak comblang..

Yaya : Apa?!

Frost : Wuish.. Chill sis.. Oke, kita nyambung semula, **"Aku mau Halilintar ambil biskuit Yaya segenggam penuh dan masukin ke semua elemental (kecuali Gempa & Ice) juga ke Fang dan Ochobot." **AHAHAHAHA! Mampus kalian!

Halilintar : *menyeringai*

Fang, Semua Elemental kec Gempa dan Ice : *pucat*

Frost : Hm~ Yaya, kau bawa bis-

Yaya : Biskuit?! Bawa, bawa, bawa! Sebakul dan 10 kantong biskuit! *ngeluarin biskuit*

Frost : Alright! Terbaik!

Ying : Itu sajakah?

Frost : Hm.. Belum, **"Lalu aku mau Hali~kun juga ambil 5 kantong biskuit Yaya, sumbat biskuitnya ke Gopal & Fro-" **Uhuk-uhuk! Apakah?!

Captain : Huh, untung saja aku tidak terjebak dalam operasi makan biskuit ampelas itu.. *gumam*

Fang : Apa? Apa kalimat terakhirnya Frost?

Frost : Eh! Er... Sumbat biskuitnya ke Gopal! Ya Gopal saja!

Gopal : Apa?! Appa! Selamatkan aku!

Ice : *bangun tidur* Hm~ Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Hooam~ Hali sumbatkan biskuit Yaya ke siapa?

Thorn : *nelan ludah*

Blaze : *dalam hati* Mampus.. Biskuit maut udah tiba..

Taufan : *dalam hati* Gue mau ngacir! Tapi ga ada jalan keluar dari sini! *noleh kiri-kanan*

Frost : Kenapa Fan? Mau kabur ya? Hohoho~ Ga bisa lho~ Aku sudah ubah suai nih studio supaya kalian tidak bisa kabur~

Gempa : Hey, seriuslah! Kalimatmu ngegantung tau!

Frost : Yah.. Kan udah ku bilang, Lin-chan ambil 5 kantong biskuit dan sumbat ke Gopal!

Captain Kaizo : *ngerampas hp di tangan Frost* Huh, kau bohong aja. Sumbat biskuit itu ke Gopal dan Frost, aka dirimu

Frost : TIDAAAKKKK! Kenapa kakak ganteng bilang ke mereka?! Huhuhu..

Ochobot : Hehe.. Kau juga harus makan biskuit tuh Frost

Frost : Apa? Kau juga kan?

Ochobot : Aku robot. Ga bisa makan lho~

Frost : Sheesh..

Halilintar : *ambil segenggam biskuit Yaya* Hehe.. Mari lihat, mau mula dengan siapa ya..?

Trio, Solar, Fang, Gopal, Frost : *nelan ludah*

Solar : *berjalan mundur*

Halilintar : AHA! Mula dari kau Solar! RASAKAN! SUMBATAN BISKUIT YAYA!

Solar : Warghhh! Aku ga- *tertelan biskuit* Uhuk-uhuk! Terbalik.. *pingsan*

Gempa : Fyuuh.. Untuk kita berdua tidak kena Ice *tos-ria bareng Ice*

Ice : Hehe..

Halilintar : Oke, satu tewas. Tinggal 6 lagi..

Trio, Fang, Gopal, Frost : *mematung di tempat*

Ying : Haiya.. Sudah jadi kayak video game ma..

Captain Kaizo : *hela napas*

Halilintar : Argh! Siapa-siapa saja pun bisa! Mari sini kalian!

Trio, Fang, Gopal, Frost : *lari terbirit-birit*

Thorn : Uwaaa! Atoookkkk! Tooloooong Thorn atok!

Halilintar : *narik jaket Thorn* Dapat kau! Nah, biskuit enak nih! *sumbat biskuit ke dalam mulut Thorn*

Thorn : *pingsan*

Halilintar : Hehe, 2 tewas. Bakinya tinggal 5..

Blaze : *nyorok di bawah meja* Moga saja dia tidak jumpa aku..

Halilintar : Blaze~ Aku jumpa kau~ Rasakan biskuit ini!

Blaze : Huwaaarghhh! Gimana kau bis- Gulp! *tertelan biskuit* Terbaik.. *pingsan*

Fang : *nyorok belakang Kaizo* Selamatkan aku kak!

Captain Kaizo : *nepuk jidat*

Halilintar : Hi Fang~ Aku sudah jumpa kamu lho~ *sumbat biskuit ke Fang*

Fang : Apakah?! Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk! *pingsan*

Halilintar : Alright. Tinggal 3 lagi~

Taufan : *nyorok belakang Gempa dan Ice*

Gempa : Hali! Fan di sini!

Halilintar : Huh?

Taufan : KABUURRRR!

Halilintar : Woy! Jangan kabur loe! Gerakan Kilat!

Taufan : Aw.. Please.. Aku ga mau makan biskuit kematian itu!

Yaya : *pundung di pojokan*

Halilintar : TIDAK! RASAKAN! *sumbat biskuit ke Taufan*

Taufan : Urkk! Erkk! Werk! Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk! *pingsan*

Halilintar : *ngelirik Ochobot*

Ochobot : Apa? *nada polos*

Halilintar : Untung saja kau robot Ocho, kalo ga, sudah kusumbat dengan biskuit nih!

Ochobot : Hahaha.. *tawa hambar*

Halilintar : Sekarang masa untuk 5 kantong biskuit~ Eh? Mana Gopal dan Frost?

Ice : *nunjuk sebuah kamar*

Halilintar : Gerakan Kilat! *masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Ice*

Captain Kaizo : Kalian ini sudah gila ya? *muka datar*

Ying : Yah.. Pasti si Hali mau melampiaskan amarahnya..

Yaya : Biskuitku juga jadi korban adegan tidak waras ini..

Gempa : Hehehe..

? : AHA! JUMPA KAU GOPAL! TERNYATA KAU SEMBUNYI DI BAWAH KASUR YA?! RASAKAN BISKUIT KEMATIAN YAYA!

? : TIDAAAKKK! DEY! AKU GA MAU! APPA! BANTULAH ANAKMU INI!

 **BANG! DOOM! DUSH! POW! BRUK!**

Ice : Berisik banget..

? : Hm.. HA! FROST! HAHAHA! MAKAN NIH!

? : JANGAAANNNNN LIN-CHA-

? : Hohohoho~ Semua target sudah tewas!

Captain Kaizo : Sepertinya game-nya sudah habis. Pang, bangun. Ayo ke kapal angkasaku.. *berjalan keluar studio*

Fang : *bangun* Ergh.. Kepalaku sakit *turut keluar studio*

Yaya : Oke, minna! Aku harus pulang! Da!

Ying : Da juga semua!

Ochobot : Hm.. Mayat-mayat yang ga jelas bertaburan di studio nih.. *sweatdrop*

Halilintar : Ehehe.. Thanks Miss Irena! Karena kau, aku bisa mengenakan mereka!

Gempa : Tidak kesemuanya Hali. Aku, Ice, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying dan Captain Kaizo selamat dari 'amukan' kau..

.

.

.

Fang : Eh, kak. Dari mana kau ngambil kalimat-kalimat puisi cinta itu? Ayatnya bagus banget

Captain Kaizo : Yah.. Internet lah. Aku alien lah, aku mana bisa berpuisi, sama kayak kamu

.

.

.

 **Yosh! Game 9! Complete~**

 **Kepada angel. samawa dan** ** Ir** **enaChan 1012** **, moga saja kalian suka!**

 **Alright! See ya in the next chappy my lovelies~ ^^**


End file.
